Reverberación
by Ahtzy
Summary: El pasado afecta tanto al futuro que no se puede actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido; sencillamente porque eres legado de este.
1. Capitulo 1

La insistencia de golpes en la misma herida y el aumento de furor en cada uno de estos, explotó un alarido que a su vez generó una acida sonrisa en el mayor. Aplicó una fuerza brutal para zafarse de la ligadura que lo sostenía lejos del piso, empeorando así sus lesiones.

El contrario fue astuto al dañar sus piernas, sin embargo su objetivo de evitar que huyera con estas heridas no sirvió. Al tocar el piso, se las arregló para salir corriendo de la habitación seguido de su hermano mayor, quien a su paso gritaba maldiciones y órdenes para que regresara, así como amenazas.

El prolongado silencio que Zeno impuso, había servido para que él y sus dos acompañantes escucharan todo lo anterior. Silva estaba turbado por la inesperada intromisión de su padre a lo igual que Kikyo, pero solo ella impacientó al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su hijo. A Zeno le sorprendió que la habitual tranquilidad de Silva continuara dominando, a pesar de estar consciente de la aterradora magnitud que tuvo ese grito. Incluso Zeno estaba asombrado por el alcance de este.

No pidió el consentimiento de ellos, pero valoró su falta de objeción como una vigorosa concesión con la que decidió retirarse.

–¡Padre, no puedes hacer esto! –Zeno giró sobre sus tobillos y encaró intimidante a su nuera. Dejando de seguirlo a zancadas quedó a sólo un metro mostrando la misma expresión desafiante que él–, su entrenamiento no puede interrumpirse.

–Kikyo –comenzó solemne–, él mismo ya lo interrumpió.

Por unos segundos se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez fue muy apresurada su decisión; aclaró su garganta y cerró sus ojos.

–Pronto lo reanudará –dijo la mujer. Zeno se dedicó a examinar esa aseveración.

El eco de un portazo deambuló por el pasillo y, con ello, aullidos provenientes del tercer nieto de Zeno–. ¡No pienso hacerlo, estúpido cerdo!–. Quien parecía perseguirlo, hizo dúo en quejidos, rugiendo que volviera. Mismo que seguramente suscito al chiquillo al que perseguía el desgarrador grito quejumbroso.

Dio la espalda a la mujer –Vaya que está controlada la situación –dijo disimulando su sorna. Siguió su camino dejando atrás a Kikyo–. Killua irá conmigo –antes de doblar a otro pasillo la miró de reojo matando lo que ella estaba a punto de decir–. Me encargaré de su entrenamiento. Es esencial que aprenda a infiltrase y me parece perfecto llevarlo a donde me han contratado; Oportunamente las condiciones de ese lugar son ideales para lo que planeo.

La disputa seguía en pie cuando llegó al cuarto de Killua y los gritos tenían una intensidad mayor. Milluki se veía agotado de tener que lidiar con su hermano menor y Zeno no lo culpaba por ello. Parecía decidido a tirar la puerta; su ira era casi tangible.

–Millu, apártate –tocó su hombro haciendo saltar a su nieto–. Deja que yo me encargue…

–Hazlo pagar, abuelo. Se escapó cuando le estaba dando su castigo por ser tan imprudente con su entrenamiento y ahora se niega a salir. Papá no piensa hacer nada y mamá-… –Zeno entrecerró sus ojos como una amenaza. Milluki se interrumpió a sí mismo y se apartó de la puerta.

Con gesto ordenó a su segundo nieto que se marchara, este gruñó frunciendo los labios y dio media vuelta.

–¡Bien, Pero después me las pagará caro! –chilló alejándose del lugar.

–Inténtalo, idiota –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta a Killua.

Esperó a que Milluki se alejara antes de tocar la puerta. No recibió respuesta; miró al suelo y siguió el caminito de golpes y abolladuras marcados en la oxidada puerta, seguramente unos eran de cuando Illumi intervino la primera vez que Killua actuó así.

–Milluki se ha ido –llamó con dos golpecillos a la puerta. El sonido del seguro siendo removido fue la respuesta.

–Entra –Killua ya se había relajado, se notaba por el tono de su voz.

De nuevo miró el caminito de golpes y antes de abrir la puerta que emitió un chirriante sonido, volvió a cuestionarse si su decisión fue muy apresurada o no. Lo primero que percibió fue el olor de la sangre de Killua. Prácticamente la existencia del piso se había perdido con tantos juguetes cubriéndolo, algunos cuantos destrozados haciendo más bulto. La única parte en que podía apreciarse el suelo era ante la televisión y consolas de juego; el lugar se dividía con los distintos estuches de videojuegos formados en una figura irregular rodeando el espacio, unos estuches sobre otros haciendo una pequeña fortaleza. Y frente a Zeno su nieto que, con cuatro años, era el mayor problema que Silva y Kikyo habían tenido y no podían controlar.

No sabían que hacer en esa situación. Illumi y Milluki jamás fueron rebeldes en aspecto alguno, ni tuvieron comportamientos como los que mostraba Killua. El único problema que habían tenido era lo que pasó con Alluka, cosa que llevó al comportamiento de Killua en ese momento. Para mala suerte del menor de sus nietos, Kalluto de sólo dos años de edad, Kikyo impondría un régimen más estricto con él para prevenir lo que ahora sucedía con Killua.

–¡Abuelo! ¿Cuándo volviste?

–Hace unas horas –respondió girando su dedo.

–Ayer te fuiste a las diez… –reflexionó unos momentos– el trabajo fue muy fácil; no tardaste nada –concluyó con desánimo añadiendo un quejido. Conociéndolo seguro esperaba una buena historia del trabajo que Zeno hizo– Aburrido.

–Killua –el albino ya había comenzado a adentrarse a su cuarto–, irás conmigo a mi próximo trabajo –se quedó estático procesando la información que acababa de recibir, pero no reaccionó hasta que Zeno añadió–: Salimos en ocho minutos.

El pequeño de golpe corrió al baño y con la misma velocidad volvió al cuarto goteando el agua que uso para lavar descuidadamente su sangre. Tiró ropa al suelo en busca de las prendas que él quería vestir. Zeno viendo las prendas regadas por el piso prestó su atención a los juguetes rotos y notó un detalle en particular: todos los juguetes que rompió eran lo que su madre le obsequió después de que encerraron a Alluka.

–¡Hey! ¿Debo llevar algo?

–Nada –el albino dio una mirada confundida preguntando si hablaba en serio. Zeno tenía entendido que lo que ahora estaba aprendiendo era el manejo de armas– ¿Estás listo? –Killua asintió.

La presencia llegó de golpe. Zeno ya se lo esperaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que realmente Silva fuera a actuar cuando antes se mostró desinteresado en el hecho de que se llevaría a su hijo. Pero bien, el que estuviera ahí demostraba que el tema si le concernió.

–Killu, adelántate –ordenó. Atendió el pedido caminando con lentitud a la puerta aún aturdido por lo que estaba pasando. Zeno se dio cuenta de esto–. Quiero medir tu velocidad, te alcanzaré enseguida –señaló de manera en que para el prodigio eso fuera un reto y obedeciera.

Y de esta manera ató bien sus agujetas antes de salir disparado del lugar con una sonrisa indescifrable.

* * *

Silva imponía su presencia con gran determinación. Zeno subestimó la importancia que su hijo le había dado a ese tema. Estaba más serio e intimidante que Kikyo.

Y a diferencia de ella que (principalmente por caprichos) se dejaba llevar, él no era imprudente con sus acciones ni explosivo; si tomaba el control sobre algo era por ser un detalle difícil o importante.

Defendió esa actitud suya rompiendo el silencio con una simple pregunta:

–¿Estás seguro?

Zeno se había preguntado lo mismo tres veces en esa hora; la primera antes de entrometerse en la discusión que tenían Silva y Kikyo respecto a lo sucedido y hasta ese momento se lo cuestionó por cuarta vez en cuanto escuchó la pregunta.

–Dime qué piensas tú…

Esa respuesta intrigó más a Silva.

–No se puede hacer mucho –dijo.

Zeno cayó en cuenta de que ese desconocimiento de no saber qué acciones tomar era la razón de que Silva no dijera nada antes.

–Ya veo.

Silva relajó su postura y miró con atención al espacio que Killua recorría en ese instante. Zeno imitó su acción y siguió al niño con la mirada.

–Es más rápido que hace dos meses –señaló Silva como si fuera algo que le doliera admitir.

–Tiene un gran potencial –afirmó.

–Eso lo hace un problema mayor –repuso. Zeno gruñó para ratificar.

–Un gran problema –reiteró.

–Milluki le duplicó los castigos al ver a su madre perder la cabeza con Killua. Creía que el enojo se le pasaría rápido y no habría problema; creía que no le importaría que encerráramos a Alluka –para Zeno lo que su hijo decía era una coartada–, que lo comprendería.

Volvió su vista al contrario sólo para encontrarse su entrecejo fruncido.

–Silva, sabías que Killua le daría importancia –en aceptación de lo que Zeno había dicho cerró sus ojos y suspiró admitiendo que había fallado.

Silva cruzó sus brazos y volvió a seguir el movimiento de Killua–: Realmente mejoró –Zeno se desperezó para alcanzar con más facilidad a su tercer nieto.

–¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo que Illumi rechazó? Tú nunca aceptas trabajos que requieren bastante tiempo y no te dan el objetivo claro a matar.

–Por la misma razón por la que me dejarás llevar a Killua a ese trabajo –contestó–. Porque con ello lo entrenaré –concluyó.

Para cuando Zeno alcanzó a Killua, ya estaba por llegar a la salida.

* * *

Killua estaba tan disgustado que inevitablemente hizo un mohín y, por inercia, escudriñó la ropa expresando su desagrado.

Un conjunto que al parecer de Killua una de las dos prendas era como una falda. Una falda superior que, Killua observó sin prisas al calmar su enojo, lo sorprendió al no saber qué clase de prenda era realmente; una prenda morada (el detalle de color era lo único que agradaba) con algunos estampados de círculos y las orillas forradas del mismo color que los círculos. Y debajo de ello un blanco pantalón y playera de algodón que le hicieron perder los nervios al rozar los verdugones hechos de los castigos de su hermano.

Dio una mirada de rencor a su abuelo; el gestó fue ignorado por el anciano. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo vestir eso? ¿Cómo su abuelo podía vestir eso también? Aunque la vestimenta de Zeno era un tanto distinta a la de Killua.

Un ahogado gemido salió de rendición. No pensaba reclamar nada… no cuando lo sacó de casa en el momento en el que estaba a punto de ceder y rendirse; porque de repente las razones que lo llevaron a rehusarse a entrenar parecían ilógicas. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero perdió sentido, tanto que parecía que jamás existió el porqué.

Tenía sus ideas claras cuando se rebeló en contra sus padres. Incluso se atrevió a retar a Illumi; desafiar a Milluki era una cosa, pero encarar a Illumi ya era otro tema. Terminó desmayándose por el golpe que le dio por no acceder. Silva dejaba que los hermanos mayores de Killua se encargaran de reprenderlo (Milluki era quien más disfrutaba de ese trabajo) y la razón de ello era que su madre llevaba sus acciones a otro nivel. Y su padre evitaba involucrarse en esos casos–: Es por que Silva es un hombre ocupado –fue la explicación de su abuelo.

–Abuelo, ¿Qué es eso?

Zeno gruñó.

–Parte del trabajo –Killua sólo atinó a emitir un sonido confundido–. Los trabajos ahora son fáciles –Killua se señaló–. Sí, por eso te he traído.

–¿Entonces regresaremos para el anochecer? –era lo último que quería.

Su abuelo terminó de emperifollar sus prendas (porque al parecer también eran de su desagrado) y dio la espalda.

–Killu, dime la razón por la que has venido –guardó silencio–. Mi objetivo al traerte aquí es que te infiltres.

–De un trabajo fácil me dejas algo aún más fácil –musitó.

–Tal vez, pero aun tienes que aprender cosas –volvió su mirada a su abuelo con interés–, dime que sabes sobre eso.

Killua respingó antes de tartamudear; no se esperaba un "examen" teórico. Tragó y respiro profundamente levantando su dedo índice.

–Lo primero es saber la vestimenta y costumbres del lugar al que vayas –deslizó su mirada por la ropa que traía. Su abuelo asintió–. Segundo es conocer el comportamiento habitual de las personas –indicó alzando un segundo dedo–. Una vez conociendo esto uno pasa desapercibido actuando de manera natural a los demás.

–Bien. Eso es lo básico pero en este caso no será lo común. Tengo entendido que en este lugar la cifra de los habitantes no llega ni a ciento cincuenta, por ello quiero que en el tiempo que estemos aquí logres congeniar con algún ciudadano sin que note que eres de fuera.

–Sigue siendo fácil.

–Lo difícil será como lograrás relacionarte con ellos. Preguntabas si volveríamos hoy a casa ¿esto responde tu pregunta?

Killua vaciló unos momentos. Se había olvidado de esa pregunta por completo; la dificultad incógnita que le dijo su abuelo atrajo toda su atención.

Recordó la palabra clave. El tiempo que estemos aquí. Lo tomó de dos maneras el tiempo que estuvieran ese día o tiempo que fuera más allá de ese día.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo será? –cuestionó disimulando su ignorancia.

Zeno comenzó a avanzar.

–Eres muy distraído –señaló–. Una semana es lo único que puedo confirmar por ahora.

Killua esbozó una sonrisa y apretó sus puños tratando de contener la emoción; tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Cerró los ojos un suspiró profundamente antes de seguir a Zeno.

–Entonces… –comenzó casual rascando su nuca.

–Ahora mismo iremos a la aldea.

–¡¿Ahora mismo?!

–¿Te echas atrás?

–No –ladró– ¡Por supuesto que no!

–Bien, ya que lo único que harás será observar desde lo lejos.

–Observar –repitió no creyendo que realmente ese sería su trabajo.

–Tienes que ver a que dificultad me refiero.

Ofendido por la subestimación que le daba su abuelo, rebuscó entre los árboles una rama resistente. La mayoría de árboles sólo tenían vástagos y frutos apenas madurando. Las ramas que poseían algunos árboles eran delgadas o no muy grandes. La vegetación hacía honores al clima húmedo del lugar.

El clima era totalmente distinto al de la República Padokia; aunque también en la Montaña Kukuroo, por su altitud, difería la temperatura un poco de la de la región Dentora. Aun así solía ser prácticamente la misma para toda la región. Lo cual quería decir que estaban considerablemente lejos de casa. Killua podía jurar que habían viajado a otro continente, de no haberse dormido en medio del viaje lo habría asegurado por completo. Apenas subieron al auto que los esperaba, todo el cansancio acumulado por la privación de sueño que tuvo por sus castigos emergió y lo hundió, irremediablemente, en el océano del sopor, pero aun así esa constante vigilia consiguió agotarlo más y perder la conciencia por completo.

Para cuando despertó, el pasto húmedo fue lo primero que sintió; por un momento pensó que lo que había pasado era un sueño y seguía en algunos de los alrededores de su casa. El increíble agotamiento que tenía cooperó a esa idea hasta que el rabillo de su ojo captó la figura de su abuelo. Estaba agotado de dormir; calculó que durmió un día entero.

Una rama resistente. Por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. Su facilidad de remontar los árboles le permitió escalar hasta la rama con tal rapidez que hasta tiempo para acomodarse tuvo.

–Yo me quedo aquí –anunció.

–Killu, tienes que ir para que entienda…

–¡Podré solo! –interrumpió.

–Sé que podrás.

–¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? –volvió a cuestionar indignado.

Zeno alentó su paso.

–Eres tan imprudente, quisquilloso y caprichoso –dijo, casi pudo escuchar un, igual que tu madre–. Confiaré en que podrás solo pero no quiero ninguna queja –advirtió.

Killua sonrió victorioso, se estiró llevando sus manos a su nuca para hacerse una almohada con estas mismas y dejó caer su peso al tronco. Sintió la presencia de abuelo desaparecer y con más tranquilidad cerró sus ojos para descansar.

* * *

Pasos… y al final fue el crujido de una rama justo abajo del árbol donde estaba. Killua se alertó de inmediato y con sigilo se pasó de una rama a otra para ver qué o quién merodeaba.

Un traje como el que él llevaba fue lo primero que captó su mirada. A diferencia del suyo, era azul y con otro tipo de diseño los forrados amarillos. Bajó la guardia por ese simple detalle. Era uno de los habitantes del lugar y significaba que tenía lo oportunidad perfecta para congeniar y terminar su trabajo, lo que le permitiría descansar el resto del tiempo que se quedaran ahí. Volvió a la rama inicial quedando a la vista del intruso.

El andante era muy joven, tal vez uno o dos años menor que Milluki, eso sorprendió a Killua. No había visto a niños tan cerca en toda su vida, a excepción de sus hermanos. Milluki tenía once años e Illumi dieciséis, así que como tal no podía considerarlos a ellos como jóvenes, y sus dos hermanos menores sólo lo eran por dos y tres años.

El rubio parecía tan sorprendido como Killua; más que sorpresa el rostro del otro expresaba horror. Killua sonrió esperando no haber arruinado todo, volvería a casa de ser así.

Killua alzó la mano para saludar. El contrario se alteró, exclamó, y por fin entendió a qué se refirió su abuelo; literalmente, lograr relacionarse era el problema.

No entendió nada de lo que dijo, era otro idioma; efectivamente estaba lejos de casa, tan lejos que ni aunque fallara su abuelo lo regresaría a casa. De momento se relajó, hasta que las constantes exclamaciones y exagerados movimientos del rubio le recordaron que aún tenía que congeniar con él; indicó repetidamente con su brazo la rama y luego el suelo. Sus quejas estaban bañadas en un tono de preocupación y angustia que Killua interpretó como una orden de bajar del árbol.

Al segundo de empezar Killua su descenso, el rubio cerró sus ojos con un chillido y torpemente se alejó a una corta distancia del árbol con los brazos extendidos; confundido por esa actitud, Killua se preguntó si el otro le había ordenado permanecer en lo alto pero ya estaba a la mitad de su camino al suelo y decidió tomar el riesgo completo y terminar su breve y vertical travesía.

Sus extremidades tocaron la superficie. Killua tuvo que inclinar su cabeza atrás para mirar la cara del chico; seguía con sus ojos cerrados, su entrecejo fruncido igual que sus labios y sus facciones trémulas, igual que sus aun extendidos brazos. Segundos después el rubio entreabrió sus párpados e incrustó su mirada en el tronco para inmediatamente afincar sus ojos en Killua, que recibió en sus hombros las manos del niño al ser asido y no se movió ni un milímetro al rápido examen del que fue objeto; su sosiego salió en un suspiro. No pudo evitar quedar perplejo ante esa acción de angustia del rubio.

Simplemente era algo nuevo que alguien realizara un acto de preocupación por causa suya, a menos que se alarmara por algo así. Aunque era normal por el simple hecho de que ese chico era alguien común. Killua no había conocido nada ni a nadie fuera de su familia, los empleados, la montaña, el asesinato y el entrenamiento que cursaba para ello, contando con la insensibilidad de su familia en esa área; en ese ambiente de vida no había lugar para la compasión, pesadumbre o preocupación, y menos en un tema tan simple como lastimarse al bajarse de un árbol.

Por primera vez en semanas rio, con sorna, pero rio. El rubio parecía ofendido y expresó su desaprobación con palabras que Killua no entendió. Fue el golpe que lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad y cesó su risa.

¿Cómo se suponía que lograría su objetivo en tan pocos días? No aprendería otro idioma en una semana. Otro golpe (ahora de lógica) atacó; no sería una semana, sería más tiempo el que se quedarían. Definitivamente fue muy distraído, aunque no tampoco estaba al tanto de las circunstancias antes.

Se contentó por tal hecho.

Seguía escuchando al otro hablar; creyó que imaginó haber escuchado dos palabras parecidas a papá y la otra a mamá, pero habían sido demasiado claras esas dos palabras. Negó con la cabeza, era obvio que le estaba preguntando sus padres.

El rubio abrió tanto los parpados que parecía que sus ojos saldrían su órbita. Murmuró ciertas cosas y lo soltó. Siguió hablando. Killua se sintió incomodó por tal situación en la que estaba; miró atento al niño en un intento de entender alguna otra palabra, lo cual no pasó y por eso agradeció su largo discurso que evitaba que tuviera que responder algo; por alguna razón se estaba quejando. Más incomodidad se agolpó.

Fingió estar asustado. No tuvo otra opción, el contrario lo examinó descaradamente y sostuvo contacto visual; esperaba una respuesta. Entró en pánico, pero conservó la compostura, el aparentar estar atemorizado ya era mucho. También mantuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

Relajó su postura cuando el rubio suspiró y dio media vuelta. Habló de nuevo y señalo el árbol. Miró sobre su hombro y Killua osciló; la mirada del rubio lo seguía. Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue asentir, acto que fue respondido por el otro dando nuevo un suspiro. Salió corriendo.

Killua se preguntó cómo se suponía que aprendería ese idioma.


	2. Capitulo 2

Quiero agradecer a los que recibieron bien este fic desde el principio. Soy bastante torpe y no sé cómo responder reviews. Pero agradezco desde aquí. Esperaba a lo menos un conti plz, pero algo hice bien que no fue así. De nuevo gracias por el poco apoyo dado; valió mucho.

* * *

Kurapika estaba extenuado. Había recorrido toda la aldea; literalmente pasó a cada casa a preguntar si algún niño se les había perdido, las reacciones de confusión fueron de esperarse –en su mayoría lo tomaron como una broma–. Realmente deseaba que alguien se alarmara y le dijera: ¡Sí ¿lo has visto?!

Casi estaba abatido. Ir a todas las casas, sin resultado alguno, fue desalentador. Estaba preocupado por el niño del bosque. ¿De dónde se habría escapado que nadie armó un escándalo? Tampoco era algo que se cuestionara mucho, el lugar era tan pacífico y tranquilo (dicho con otras palabras, aburrido) que apenas se podían contar ciertas cosas por las cuales preocuparse. La palabra _peligro_ estaba en un _in pace_ en el lenguaje cotidiano y su existencia era ilusoria; con dificultad y por obligación se decía que se cuidaran pero esas palabras quedaban en el aire. El bosque era muy seguro, siempre y cuando no salieras del área permitida. Hasta los niños de corta edad podían ir sin ningún problema; Kurapika ya salía al bosque sin sus padres a los tres años.

Bien. El problema era que el niño estaba en una zona clausurada. Si contaba eso él también estaría en problemas por estar en donde no debía.

 _Ese lugar hasta hace tres meses estaba permitido. Y Kurapika se aventuró a entrar para saber por qué o qué había para que decretaran la prohibición._

Y, como consecuencia de aventurarse, no salió herido como temía pero una inquietud le carcomía la consciencia porque lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar a ese niño paseando por lugares que no estaban permitidos. No estaba en peligro, de eso estaba seguro, podía afirmar con certeza que el viejo decretó ese lugar "restringido" a causa de su desmesurada cautela. Kurapika sabía que el anciano era muy impulsivo a la hora de tomar precauciones.

De alguna manera le aliviaba que el niño estuviera en el área restringida. Kurapika ya no era el único que infringía la norma impuesta (por una causa que ya no le interesó averiguar).

Su interés seguía en el mismo espacio, sólo que ahora había un tema por el que valía la pena arriesgarse: cuidar a alguien… por más irónicamente clandestino que fuera eso. Concluyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No era muy apropiado intentar suscitar alguna idea al chiquillo, cuando ni siquiera tenía ni un ápice de conocimiento sobre la razón por la que el niño estaba ahí.

Hizo lo que pudo buscando de donde desertó y, aun así, estaba enfadado más consigo mismo que con los padres del niño que lo dejaron irse con toda libertad, quizá con exceso de confianza en la seguridad del bosque.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera de su hogar? No podía pasar de tres días. Su apariencia y ropa decían eso. Tenía raspones en su rostro, pero nada fuera de ahí. ¡Qué irresponsable de su parte!

Kurapika sopesó tamborileando en la mesa. Su madre le daba la espalda preparando lo que sería su almuerzo.

¿Sería buena idea pedirle una ración más? Cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera comido en esos días.

Se agobió.

Su madre, su cómplice… y con toda seguridad ella lo apoyaría en la situación. En ella podía confiar, también en Pairo. Eran los cómplices más confiables; los únicos, precisamente por eso. Ella fue quien persuadió a Kurapika de ir allá; casi podía decir que fue idea de ella… su emoción resplandecía…

–Mamá, ¿podrás preparar un poco más? –su madre se volvió hacia él.

–¿Volverás a salir? –de nuevo usó ese tono.

Kurapika pensó que la primera vez fue su imaginación; le mencionó al niño y ella usó ese mismo tono anteriormente… palideció.

–¡Claro, debe de estar esperando!

–¿Le has dicho que te espere en ese lugar? Kurapika, –reprendió– ya estaría en casa.

Esperaba escuchar un: "Si lo descubren estará en graves problemas y su familia". Tal vez él era el único que tenía esa preocupación.

–No le ordené eso ni nada parecido –negó con la cabeza–, no le dije que se quedara en ese lugar.

–Antes me contaste que charlaste con él y le ordenaste algo por su seguridad.

Si a lo que sucedió se le podía llamar una charla… el único que habló fue Kurapika. El contrario no dijo nada en lo absoluto, parecía aturdido, y lo único que hizo fue asentir y negar. También se habría sentido así si otra persona lo hubiera encontrado como lo hizo con ese niño; justificaba su acción.

–No me respondió nada, yo intenté saber qué hacía ahí. Le pregunté algunas cosas y respondió sólo una.

–¿Qué respondió?

–Le pregunté sobre sus padres: ¿Les has avisado a tu papá y a tu mamá que estás aquí? –recreó exactamente como hizo en el bosque– El negó. También le pregunté por su nombre, su edad y eso…

–De eso no dijo nada –concluyó su madre.

Kurapika recargó su barbilla en sus manos. Para ser un niño asustado el que antes riera se salió contexto; lo tomó como una burla, hasta que recordó que los nervios eran traicioneros y a veces hacían reír.

Su madre volvió a cuestionar:

–¿No dijo ni una sola palabra?

–No –reconfirmó.

Su madre cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

Kurapika entrelazó las manos y columpió los pies. ¿Qué tanto indagaba su madre? Algo estaba mal en esa conducta y eso le aterraba.

–De acuerdo –exclamó con una animada sonrisa. Fue tan repentina esa reacción que Kurapika perdió el equilibrio–. Prepararé una ración más, con una condición –Kurapika se inclinó adelante con curiosidad–. Busca en la librería de tu padre un diccionario. Sólo hay uno, así que lo encontrarás con facilidad.

–Papá se enojará si advierte que rebusqué entre sus cosas.

–No se enterará –dijo con picardía–, hace tiempo que ni un vistazo le da a esa estantería.

Kurapika sonrió con una pizca de travesura y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación.

Escuchó a su madre suspirar e inmediatamente seguir preparando el alimento; su ritmo aumentó. Sintió culpa por saturar a su madre de trabajo pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de satisfacción y su sonrisa agradecía a su madre el apoyo, y a cualquier fortunio que le concedió a su madre.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas en frente del descuidado estante; tenía polvo por todos lados, hasta el piso de su espacio tenía polvo. Con ese desinterés que tenía su padre por el estante y los libros no tendría ni la menor idea de que Kurapika habría hurtado el diccionario. Qué tranquilizante fue eso. Repercutía el hecho de que su padre estaba bastante ocupado con las tareas de la aldea.

Lo encontró.

Con la misma tela que usó para cubrir su nariz limpió el lomo del libro para leer bien las letras antes de sacarlo del estante. El polvo que se levantó lo hizo estornudar, quiso volver a usar el trapo para tapar su nariz, pero ya estaba polvoriento, así que prosiguió limpiando la cubierta del libro y el resto. Tomó el libro en su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho se talló los ojos antes de encaminarse a la cocina.

Dejó el libro en la mesa. Su madre lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza y se echó a reír.

–Kurapika, ¡qué estropicio te hiciste! –sujetó una servilleta contra la tarja y la humedeció–. Ven aquí –pidió. Se puso en cuclillas con la servilleta en alto. Kurapika atendió la orden–. No vuelvas muy tarde hoy –limpió su rostro con la servilleta. Tuvo la impresión de que eso fue suplica y no una amonestación. Su voz fue temblorosa.

Estornudó. Su madre le sonrió con ternura y volvió a pasar la servilleta por su nariz, sacudió su cabello y posteriormente lo arregló. Kurapika quitó un mechón rubio de la cara de su madre y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

–Le daré la comida y volveré –aseguró esbozando una sonrisa amplia, de oreja a oreja.

–Y el diccionario.

–¿El diccionario? –pensaba que era para ella.

–Sí. Tengo un presentimiento –Kurapika sujetó los hombros de la rubia y la zarandeó pidiendo respuestas a eso–. Tal vez no habló por vergüenza –Kurapika bufó y desvió la mirada.

–¿Cómo puedes bromear a estas alturas, mamá?

–¡No estoy bromeando! –protestó– ¡Hablo en serio! Ha pasado… –sonó insegura; Kurapika ladeó la cabeza e infló un moflete–, yo pasé por eso… –rascó su mejilla al decir eso.

–¿En serio? –de algo estaba seguro (hasta ese momento) y era de que su madre era todo lo opuesto a alguien que se pueda acomplejar.

–Sí, sí –afirmó restándole importancia–. Pero era porque no pronunciaba bien las palabras… me daba vergüenza –clavó sus ojos en el techo–, fue tiempo después que supe que no era la única con ese problema. Pienso que con él puede pasar lo mismo –ese relato le pareció fantasioso pero se vio obligado a creerlo; aun tomando esa historia como verídica no le resultaba una justificación para el diccionario.

Kurapika firmemente creía que era por pavor que el niño no habló, pero otro punto de vista no hacía mal.

Su madre se había erguido. Tiró el papel al mismo tiempo que tomaba dos cajas; dejó éstas junto al libro y llamó a Kurapika con un ademán.

–Aquí está la comida –posó su mano sobre las cajitas–. He preparado tu favorita, así que quiero que comas todo antes de entrar. Necesitas energías para recorrer ese lugar de nuevo y, al regresar, no tendrás ningún argumento válido para justificar por qué no comiste –antes de que Kurapika expresara su desaprobación por esa actitud, su madre se dejó caer en sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó– Ten cuidado.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué actuaba así? Inicialmente ella confiaba en Kurapika y en lo que hacía, más de lo que él en sí mismo. No pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde vino esa actitud y acciones de inseguridad; su mayor pregunta era por qué lo dejaba ir y, además, le seguía alentando a aventurarse, cuando ella misma estaba inquieta por algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

Acarició su cabello antes de dejarlo ir. Apiló las cajitas de madera sobre el gordo diccionario y se lo entregó. Corrió a la entrada de su hogar seguido de su madre.

–Gracias –la rubia respondió con un guiño–. Me marcho –anunció saliendo apresurado.

–¡Que te vaya bien! –gritó desde el dintel de la puerta.

* * *

Analizó las opciones: Comer en ese lugar o comer con el niño. Comparar las ventajas y desventajas no ayudó en mucho para escoger una de las dos opciones. Consideró la condición en la que estaba el niño para obligarse a tomar una buena decisión.

La idea original era comer en ese momento para tener energías. Por algo estaba descansando; tenía tal resistencia que podía ir a lugares retirados sin agotarse, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a quedar fatigado a mitad del camino. Sí, necesitaba energías para recorrer el lugar por si el niño no estuviere allí mismo, tendría que buscarlo antes de asumir que regresó a casa. En ese caso hincaría el diente en su alimento antes de intentar localizarlo.

Estaba cerca del límite. Verificó que a los alrededores nadie merodeara.

Guardó el libro en su morral, abrazó las cajitas contra su pecho; apretó su mandíbula tratando de amainar su nerviosismo. Y después de constatar por última vez que nadie estuviese presente por el lugar, con agilidad y celeridad, cruzó.

Se enorgulleció de su destreza para no tropezar con todas las ramas que sobresalían de la tierra; en realidad más que enorgullecerse se agradecía porque así mantenía a salvo e intacta la comida.

Al estar a una distancia prudente de su punto de inicio, disminuyó su velocidad. En un intervalo de tiempo de una media hora después de comenzar su recorrido se detuvo a descansar debajo de un alto árbol con ramajes enormes; como la mayoría de árboles de esa área. Realmente lamentaba la pérdida de esa vegetación por estar en ese lado. Los enormes árboles con follajes alucinantes y ramas resistentes. Lo que le llevó a recordar al niño y preguntarse… ¿Acató la orden que le dio?

Ignoró una limitación impuesta; no había razón alguna que lo hiciera no volver a subir a esa rama en la que estaba si anteriormente rompió una regla más estricta y grave.

Claramente le dijo que no se subiera a ese lugar de nuevo. Se lo ordenó.

¿Cómo pudo subir sin temor? ¡¿Cómo pudo bajar desde semejante altura sin ningún problema y tan sereno?!

Kurapika sintió la adrenalina esparcirse al ver tal escena. Por inercia corrió al árbol con los brazos extendidos en caso de que el niño cayera por un mal movimiento (esperar a que ese incidente ocurriera lo torturó). Para cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, tembloroso, se volvió al niño; estaba a su lado absolutamente despreocupado.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas regulando su respiración. Volvió a tomar las cajitas y siguió corriendo. No estaba lejos de donde se encontraba el niño la última vez. Veía su objetivo desde antes. Precisamente el árbol donde lo encontró, era inconfundible por ser el único con un follaje que superaba a los demás; era tan extenso que cubría los árboles de su alrededor.

Dejó su morral y su alimento junto al tronco.

Lo único que conservó consigo fue la cajita que le correspondía al niño. Retrocedió, buscando con la mirada entre las ramas la figura pequeña o la alborotada mata de pelo blanco. Se alivió de no encontrar ni un rastro en las alturas, pero llegó de golpe un vuelco en su pecho por no encontrarlo.

Buscó de un horizonte al otro y… estaba junto al tronco. Kurapika sintió que un peso caía de sus hombros.

Al igual que en su primer encuentro, apenas lo alcanzó, lo examinó con prisas y descuidadamente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero, perdió el aliento y sintió una enorme presión en su pecho al ver la goteante mancha carmesí sobre la ropa del niño.

Kurapika lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro para confirmar que eso era sangre, pero aun así logró evadirlo. Fue insólito lo veloz que fue en huir, apenas Kurapika tuvo tiempo para soltar palabras al aire para que se detuviera. El niño volvió con bayas rojas. Recuperó su lucidez; antes de repetirse a sí mismo que tenía que ser escéptico consigo mismo, se empeñó en mantenerse de pie contra la repentina disfunción de sus rodillas.

Extendió sus brazos para entregarle la cajita. De nuevo se tuvo que decir que dejara de creerse todo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza; por alguna razón el niño estaba más a la defensiva y alerta que antes, exactamente igual a un animal que espera un ataque. Lo recibió.

–Es comida –indicó.

El menor inspeccionó el objeto y posteriormente llevó su dedo índice a su boca con una sonrisa algo incómoda. Kurapika respetó la petición de silencio que el contrario pidió.

Volvió a donde dejó sus pertenencias y tomó su alimento. Llamó con un gesto al niño haciendo un espacio a su lado para que se sentara junto a él. Dubitativo, se aproximó a donde Kurapika, con rigidez se colocó a su lado; no desvió ni un momento la mirada del objeto entre sus manos.

Inevitablemente se preguntó por qué aun no había destapado el alimento. Kurapika no esperó más; dejó en la tierra la cajita que contenía su colación, posicionó sus manos en cada extremo y la giró para abrir el seguro. Dejó el contenido a la vista al quitar la tapa; esperaba que el niño se interesara en la comida, no en la tapa. Después de prestar su atención por unos segundos a la cubierta de la caja, imitó la acción de Kurapika; sus ojos brillaron. Ya se esperaba una reacción así con los días que suponía que no comió algo así de decente (o posiblemente nada). De esa misma manera se lamentó por el niño. Desesperó y dio un leve codazo para que dejara de apreciar la comida y se apresurara a degustarla. Al mismo tiempo que él, Kurapika se llevó el primer bocado a su boca.

Tenía mucha hambre, no más que el niño (por lógica), y por ello mismo se extrañó de que terminó primero que el menor. De reojo, advirtió varias veces sus vacilaciones en seguir comiendo. Aun desconfiaba de Kurapika: ¡qué manera más absurda de sentirse ofendido! De igual manera atinó en esperarse a comer con el niño. Comiendo lo mismo y a su lado, él seguía recelando. Se imaginaba cómo se habría deshecho de la comida. Acompañarlo fue bastante ameno.

Vació su morral y, con el diccionario en mano, seguía sin comprender el propósito de haberlo traído. Lo hojeó para posteriormente farfullar:

–No tiene remedio.

El diccionario era de su idioma al extranjero y no se restringía únicamente a señalar la equivalencia de las palabras, como cualquier otro diccionario, sino que tenía escrita al lado de las palabras la manera correcta de pronunciarlas.

No podía decirle ingenua a su madre por encomendar un libro para un crío y tampoco podía culparla. Kurapika no mencionó que la edad del niño estaba entre tres y cinco años. Un niño que miraba alarmado y atento el libro; con toda probabilidad no sabía ni leer.

Conociendo las ideas extravagantes, la imaginaba diciendo: " _Si lo descubren que aprenda el idioma extranjero y que huya",_ eso respecto al otro contenido.

Miró al peliblanco y este mismo le devolvió la mirada de nuevo llevando su dedo índice a sus propios labios. Kurapika de nuevo se abstuvo de hablar.

El interés del niño ahora se enfocaba en el diccionario ¿No hace unos momentos estaba renuente a comer? Kurapika perdió el sentido por la sorpresa de no encontrar la comida en su lugar y fue ineludible cuestionarse a sus adentros cómo pudo terminar tan rápido si hace unos momentos tenía más de la mitad del alimento. Salió de su trance cuando el libro le fue arrebatado. Trató de recuperarlo pero el menor se opuso, no de manera defensiva.

Kurapika se rindió después de ciertos forcejeos. El niño, estaba más energético que él; correr le robó más fuerza de lo que especulaba.

¿En serio se había interesado en el diccionario? ¡Que emoción y ánimo irradiaba por un simple libro! ¡Qué error tan grande subestimar la idea de su madre!

* * *

Regresó con agua y el niño aun no soltaba el diccionario.

Después de encontrarlo por segunda vez en el mismo ese lugar ya no temió irse con la preocupación de que el niño abandonara el árbol.

–Agua… –escuchó susurrar al niño con inseguridad; apenas fue audible.

Lo miró con seriedad y dureza. Kurapika se acostumbró muy rápido a esas recelosas miradas.

Con su diestra se empeñó en impedir que su agua se derramara mientras daba al niño la que le llevó. Temió que cayera agua en el libro y de nuevo el niño sorprendió su precaución junto a la rapidez al tomarse de un sorbo el agua.

Ya era tiempo de irse. A un ritmo normal tomaría una hora llegar a casa, justo a tiempo para ayudarle a su madre con la cena. No podía esperar a que el tiempo siguiera corriendo, la noche caería y no sería agradable ir a casa en medio de la oscuridad.

Su subconsciente seguía intranquilo por dejar al niño ahí. Gruñó para llamar su atención con éxito y se despidió agitando la mano. Su andar fue interrumpido con una pequeña mano tirando de su ropa. Se volvió para atender al niño aun con libro en mano y una ramita en la otra; con ese mismo trozo de madera escribió sobre la tierra. Antes de retroceder, para dejar leer a Kurapika, borró una parte.

–Killu –leyó con lentitud sin entender que quería decir. Meditó la palabra–, Killu– comprendió por fin– ¡Killu! –exclamó.

El menor lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y esa mirada claramente decía –¿Es en serio?– no habló, de nuevo pidió que no dijera nada.

Kurapika le regaló una amable sonrisa de agradecimiento que fue respondida con un mohín que ya no le molestó. Le reveló su nombre aun con la desconfianza que le tenía. Eso para Kurapika valió más que la gratitud que esperó recibir por su amabilidad, y compensó todo lo que pasó por responsabilizarse él.

Para mala suerte de Killu, que evidenciaba querer mantenerlo distante, se condenó a que Kurapika firmemente se decidiera a cuidarlo y encargarse de él hasta volver a su casa. Ya no le importó la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Bajo toda esa hostilidad y frialdad del menor estaba alguien que agradó a Kurapika por una simple acción de confianza.

Kurapika se despidió con una última sonrisa cuando el contrario regresó al árbol, el cual desvió su mirada al diccionario.

* * *

–Estoy en casa –anunció.

–Bienvenido, cariño –respondió su madre desde la cocina.

Kurapika colgó su morral del perchero de la entrada y conservó las cajitas de madera consigo.

Entró a la cocina y sobre la mesa dejó los objetos en el tiempo en que transportó la comida. Su madre parecía aliviada al verlo.

–Estoy bien, todo salió a la perfección –comentó con una pizca de emoción.

–Eso veo –contestó, tomando las cajitas y justo al llegar a la tarja para lavarlos se quedó completamente estática– Kurapika…

–¿Uh? –inquirió.

–¿Por qué falta una cubierta?

Kurapika se tensó. _Se me olvidó_. Se reprendió mentalmente por ese pequeño detalle. Su madre se había vuelto hacia él y fruncía los labios esperando una respuesta.

–El niño estaba jugando con ella –justificó.

–Se la quedó.

–Sí, y a cambio me dijo su nombre –¡qué manera de evitar la reprimenda!

–Ve por los platos; la cena está lista y tendrás que contarme todo –tenía planeado llegar a ayudar a su madre con la cena, pero ese cambio no le molestaba.

Usó una silla para alcanzar los platos; escuchó una burlona risa de su madre. Cuando rondaba por la edad que el niño tenía miedo a estar sobre una silla, y mientras ese niño ya andaba trepando hasta las copas de los árboles. Se seguía torturando con ese hecho. La primera impresión realmente lo impactó.

Dio a su madre los platos para después ir a sentarse y recargar su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

–¿Y es lo único que me contarás de hoy? ¿No pasó otra cosa interesante? –Kurapika suspiró por el tono animado de su madre y bajó la mirada.

Kurapika se habló mentalmente– Aparte de que un animal me seguía…

–No. No nada interesante.


	3. Capitulo 3

–¡Duele…! –refunfuñó.

Sus manos temblaban y, para colmo, alguien se acercaba corriendo. Desde el alba, estuvo empeñándose en su nueva técnica de asesinato, hasta el atardecer. Su abuelo era exigente, pero no lo reprendía; lo entrenó de una manera más tranquila de lo que Killua estaba acostumbrado.

Se concentró y lanzó un último ataque al árbol para medir que tanto dominaba esa nueva técnica antes de ponerla en práctica con quien se acercaba. El impacto abrió una línea profunda en el tronco; fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Sacudió sus manos y se preparó para atacar.

Su diestra aún seguía sensible por la herida que se ocasionó pero eso no afectaba un nuevo ataque. Enloqueció al escuchar a su abuelo. Lo levantó para anunciarle que dejaría de hacer lo que le ordenó.

Sus nudillos sangraban. Desvió la mirada del tronco en el que estampó su puño a la dirección donde arrojó el libro.

Tres días, sólo tres malditos días.

–Olvídalo, no lo harás, se acabó –declaró su abuelo.

La rabia se esparció a cada rincón de su cuerpo y sintió que todo dio vueltas en su alrededor.

–¿Por qué? –vociferó enfrentando la inexpresiva mirada de su abuelo.

Justo cuando ya tenía todo resuelto.

–¡Killua, silencio –amonestó–, deja de rabiar!

La idea de volver a casa lo sulfuró. Con su humor actual estaba dispuesto a reprochar a su abuelo hasta la exasperación. Su desafiante mirada se suavizó y volvió sus ojos al tronco. Debió que haberlo visto venir, _los trabajos eran fáciles,_ fue muy crédulo al pensar que realmente ese trabajo duraría un tiempo razonablemente largo, el suficiente para poder aprender el otro idioma.

Contempló sus heridos nudillos y se preguntó a dónde habría ido a parar el libro. Lanzó el diccionario por su furia, con tanta fuerza que lo perdió de vista a lo lejos.

–Los viste ¿no es así? –la confusión lo sacó del trance.

–¿Los vi? –pronunció vacilando.

–Vi el cuerpo, Killua, asesinaste a uno de ellos.

La realidad lo golpeó con brutalidad. No, no fue uno. Escondió el cuerpo del primero de en un terreno abandonado de siembra.

Su intención jamás fue matarlo. La primera idea que cruzó su cabeza cuando vio al primer sujeto fue que estaba en graves problemas; engañar a un niño resultaba fácil pero un adulto no podría confundirlo. Sabría que no era del lugar.

Vibras hostiles. El ambiente cambió de inmediato para Killua al ver la sed de sangre que emitía el sujeto; sus facciones eran duras y agresivas. Empuñaba un arma preparado para todo y avanzaba sin dudar.

Iba directo a matar a Killua. Bajó su guardia, seguramente porque su objetivo era un niño. Su instinto lo llevó a aprovechar esa seguridad que tenía el sujeto para, en un veloz movimiento, cercenar sus brazos.

Por un momento vislumbró un color escarlata en los ojos del contrario.

La sangre salió disparada alcanzando la ropa de Killua. Cuando las gotas mancharon su rostro, hizo conciencia sobre lo que acababa de hacer. _Convivir_ fue la orden de su abuelo, no atacarlos ni asesinarlos. Lo hizo en defensa propia pero eso no era justificación para fallar a su única tarea.

Era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, su cuello fue roto a manos de Killua. Recuperó el sentido. Respiraba con pesadez por su alteración y su cuerpo temblaba; esperaba todo excepto terminar manchado de sangre en ese lugar. Había acabado con otras vidas reiteradas veces pero nunca por defenderse. Eso fue algo nuevo.

Cometió un grave error y su posible castigo sería volver a casa, en caso de que su abuelo lo descubriera. Levantó el cuerpo y los brazos para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Pesaba más de lo que suponía pero prefería cargarlo que regresar a casa, donde le esperaban reprimendas e innumerables castigos, porque no abrigaba la mínima intención de volver a su entrenamiento.

En un sembradío lejano del sitio de donde partió encontró instrumentos de labranza y, entre estas abandonadas cosas, una pala, la cual usó para cavar la improvisada sepultura donde enterró el cuerpo. Tardó tanto tiempo que cuando terminó el atardecer ya había caído.

Recogió bayas rojas, de las que se encontraban en el lugar, en cantidad más que suficiente para construir una explicación a su abuelo por las manchas en su ropa; sería indistinguible la sangre, era experto haciendo ese tipo de argucias.

Apenas llegó al árbol sintió otra presencia en el lugar. Se puso en guardia con la idea de que podría ser alguien que de nuevo lo atacaría. No se relajó ni un instante, aun cuando el que rondaba era el rubio de la vez pasada.

En su movimiento brusco para alcanzarlo y examinarlo casi logró que Killua lo atacara. El ataque anterior lo turbó tanto como para que en cualquier momento respondiera a otra agresión, pero no tanto como para hacerlo de inmediato. Frunció el ceño por la fuerza que le aplicó al ver la sangre en su ropa. Se soltó de él y corrió hacia donde dejó las rojizas bayas (no habría podido defenderse con las bayas en las manos); al mostrárselas entendió de inmediato. De nuevo Killua se extrañó por la preocupación del rubio quien le ofreció una cajita, de la cual desconfió, pero igual recibió. Dijo el niño algunas palabras que hicieron a Killua sentirse fuera de lugar; pidió silencio llevando su dedo a los labios, porque no había manera en la que pudiera responder a lo que fuera que el otro pudiera decir.

Antes de sentarse con el contrario intentó abrir la cajita, siendo precavido por si tenía alguna trampa o algo parecido. No consiguió abrir el objeto, así que tomó lugar junto al rubio, quien pareció darse cuenta la dificultad que tuvo para abrir la cajita; hizo movimientos para destapar el objeto. Killua lo imitó. Era alimento que imaginó podría estar envenenado pero no le preocupaba eso pues su cuerpo contrarrestaba los efectos de la mayoría de los venenos.

Recordó las actitudes de preocupación que tuvo con él y consideró que le llevó el alimento por amabilidad. En cualquier caso, siguió recelando la comida.

Lucubrar a ese chico era complicado.

Observó cada movimiento del otro con recato. En el momento que terminó de comer Killua, en dos bocados terminó su alimento. El rabillo de su ojo atisbó un libro en las manos del contrario. Mantuvo la cabeza baja para curiosear el libro con disimulo. No sabía si era coincidencia o si el otro estaba al tanto de su situación con el idioma, pero ese libro era la respuesta a su problema. Era un diccionario traductor, un maldito libro que no dudó quitarle.

Averiguar si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas se le dificultó todavía más; él nunca mostró acciones que dictaran que el libro era para Killua, simplemente se lo arrebató.

El contrario se rindió fácilmente de la labor de intentar recuperar el libro. Killua interrumpió su juego con la tapa de la cajita y capturó todos sus sentidos en el libro.

Jugar muchos videojuegos requería no ser inculto en la lectura. Sabía leer perfectamente por ser esencial para poder jugar y por ser también un requisito impuesto por su madre para cederle los videojuegos. Tardó cinco meses en aprender a leer a la perfección. Después de demostrar a su madre y a su padre su progreso, esperó una semana a que la hinchazón de su ojo bajara y su herida se curara. Milluki le abrió la piel del parpado en un arranque de histeria por un error de pronunciación que tuvo Killua. Quien le enseñó a leer fue un mayordomo que se encargaba de él. No quería ni especular cuántos castigos habría tenido si Milluki se hubiera tomado el trabajo de enseñarle. Sí que el vendaje en su ojo fue aparatoso: rodeaba toda su cabeza.

Para cuando el rubio volvió con agua, Killua ya había aprendido ciertas palabras y cómo escribirlas, hablar era más complicado.

Bebió el agua que le llevó, esta vez sin tanta desconfianza, sus intenciones no eran sórdidas, lo confirmó por la docilidad que mostraba; también evidenció tener una sensatez increíble y ¡qué amabilidad tan extraña poseía!

Lo detuvo cuando se marchaba. No pensaba agradecerle por no saber cómo agradecer en ese idioma y por qué tampoco era gran cosa lo había hecho. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo para valorar su consideración. Escribió su nombre, no por ser lo primero que le vino a la cabeza sino porque en ningún momento se presentó; dudó un momento y borró la última parte de su nombre dejando así el diminutivo con el que se referían a él la mayoría de sus familiares. No daría su nombre completo a un extrañó al que quizá jamás volvería a ver después del trabajo de su abuelo.

–Killu –leyó en la tierra lo que Killua escribió con una ramita–, Killu –repitió– ¡Killu! –exclamó. El buen concepto que tenía de él murió ¿tanto le costó entenderlo?

Le sonrió y algo dentro de Killua lo enervó, sus labios temblaron y casi desvió la mirada. Ese sentir se interrumpió cuando se alertó de otra presencia en lo alto de los árboles. La hostilidad de ese acecho predispuso a Killua para asesinar de nuevo. Volvió al tronco y esperó a que el rubio se fuera; no asesinaría frente a alguien que entraría en pánico por una escena tal.

Cuando el contrario se alejó, Killua regresó su mirada al árbol de donde los espiaban, y el sujeto ya no estaba.

–¡Maldición! ¡Ese desgraciado! –gruñó yendo tras los dos.

Su objetivo era el rubio que, ya en ese momento, podría estar muerto.

Corrió y, al sentir el aura asesina, fue extremadamente precavido para acercarse al sujeto. Antes de acortar la distancia por completo, buscó la presencia del otro; no encontrarlo lo estaba estresando, tanto que sintió un enorme resentimiento contra quien los acechaba. Brotó el deseo de liquidarlo y eso le fue aún más extraño porque esta vez no lo hacía por defensa.

Ese sentimiento cedió su lugar otro aún más confuso para Killua cuando vio al niño caminando campante a considerable distancia de ellos. Agradeció que avanzaba con lentitud, por eso pudo alcanzarlo. Cuando el acechador comenzó a recorrer el espacio que lo separaba del contrario maldijo esa velocidad; de ser rápido como Killua podría huir del sujeto.

Corrió tras él sin hacer ningún ruido y, a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, chocó contra su espalda y sujetó su cuello con ambas manos, hundió sus dedos en la piel y antes de que pudiera reaccionar para defenderse, golpeó su testa para desorientar al acechador. Laceró el cuello para evitarle emitir cualquier sonido y, aun así, pudo emitir un chillido que el rubio captó.

Sintió un enorme disgusto por ese hombre agonizante que aún intentaba atacarlo. Rompió su cuello como al primer agresor.

Buscó de nuevo al rubio y al asegurarse de que nadie más lo siguiera volvió. Jamás enterró el cuerpo y, como consecuencia por ese descuido, regresaría a casa.

–Lo hice –se rindió– ¿Cuándo?

–¿Cuándo qué?

–¿Ahora mismo? –su abuelo frunció el entrecejo– ¿Regresaremos a casa ahora mismo no es así?

Zeno se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos.

–Dije que olvidaras lo que te dejé hacer, solamente eso –enfatizó– ¡En serio que contigo…! –farfulló.

Los ojos de Killua brillaron y después recordó que antes de que llegara su abuelo no podía dejar de pensar en los agresores.

–Ellos, los que vi, son de la misma tribu ¿no es así? –Se lo había preguntado él mismo después de la improvisada persecución para proteger al niño.

Fue escéptico al repetirse una y otra vez que no tenía sentido que de la misma tribu intentaran asesinarse. Killua pensaba que iban directamente por él. Descubrieron que era un intruso o algo parecido y por eso iban a atacarlo.

–Que usen los mismos trajes que los de este clan no significa que a él pertenezcan –adivinó que era por ese detalle que Killua lo preguntó–. Estamos haciéndolo nosotros. Sin embargo, lo son, no exactamente pero lo son. Hay una larga historia interna y es la razón por la que nos contrataron.

–¿Nos? –creyó que desvariaba.

–Me ayudarás a asesinarlos –claro, no podía quedarse sin hacer algo–. Te enseñaré una técnica que usarás para no correr riesgos contra ellos.

–¿Estaré solo?

–Este lugar es grande, así que te encargarás de cuidar un área y yo me encargaré del resto.

El ardor de su herida disminuyó. Prefería lidiar con eso que con las heridas que tendría al rechazar el trabajo y volver a casa. Se acercó a su abuelo, su instinto sagaz sabía perfectamente que era la mejor opción que disponía.

–Empecemos –trató de sonar despreocupado, pero falló–. Quiero encargarme de este terreno –la petición brotó instintivamente.

Cuando atardeció su abuelo se fue dejándolo practicando solo, con la explicación de que iría a esconder el cadáver que Killua olvidó ocultar.

Las gotitas de sudor corrían de su barbilla, sus manos enrojecieron por los impactos al tronco, las heridas de los nudillos de su diestra volvieron a abrirse y el flujo de sangre volvió a correr por sus falanges.

Subió a la copa del árbol que usó para entrenar. Rebuscó en los alrededores a quien merodeaba. Para su sorpresa era el rubio en el árbol donde Killua y él se vieron las dos primeras veces. Olvidó la existencia de ese chico todo día.

Algo estaba mal. Su respiración era pesada y laboriosa; estaba tan agitado que su cuerpo vacilaba de un lado al otro. Temió que estuvieran siguiéndolo o que hubiese sido herido ¡Qué problema!

–¡Killu! –llamó en alto volumen.

No fue un grito de desesperación o de pavor que pidiera ayuda. ¿Qué ocurría? Si no lo seguían ¿por qué tan alterado?

Presuroso llegó al árbol y se sorprendió de lo mal que se veía el contrario. Su rubia cabellera estaba hecha un desastre, tanto su rostro como su ropa estaban manchados de tierra y tenía ciertas heridas en la barbilla y raspones en el resto de su cara. Parecía a punto de desfallecer con tanto jadeo.

–Hola –se atrevió a saludar en el otro idioma. No en vano estudió el diccionario hasta que fue imposible soportar más el hastío y el sueño. Por supuesto aprendió algo, lo que creyó básico… al menos.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos (la expresión del chico era exagerada y Killua seguía boquiabierto; notoriamente entre ambos sabían el estado del otro), aunque Killua era quien menos se lo podía creer.

–Hola –respondió– ¿estás bien? –qué alivio sintió de entender por fin algo de lo que decía.

Los raspones de su rostro resaltaban, apenas podía respirar y sostener el recipiente que llevaba ¿se atrevería a preguntarle eso? ¡Qué chico tan raro!

No dijo nada, no sabía responder eso. Arrebató el recipiente de madera de sus manos y lo dejó en una de las emergidas raíces del árbol.

–Ven –de nuevo tomó valor para hablar y también para sujetarlo por la muñeca.

Frente a la corriente de agua, arrastró al chico al río, el otro no se resistió ni expresó objeciones en ningún momento, se dejó llevar por Killua hasta ese lugar; le hacía mucha falta ser desconfiado. Ese exceso de confianza lo irritaba.

Sumergió sus manos en la corriente hasta mojar las mangas de su playera; el contacto con el agua fría marchitó la aflicción de sus adoloridas manos, en grado tal que un suspiro de alivio escapó por entre los labios. Una vez que sus mangas se remojaron bien, las estiró hasta que llegaron a la mitad de sus palmas y las sostuvo con sus dedos. Se volvió hacia el rubio y éste, por buena suerte, estaba en cuclillas a su lado. Volvió a meditar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Llevó sus manos al rostro del contrario. Cuando hizo contacto, chasqueó los dientes y procedió a limpiar con una mano la tierra y con la otra sus heridas. Se extralimitó al intentar varias veces explicarse por qué hacía eso, terminó por afirmarse que lo hacía por ser lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle por lo atento que se había mostrado con él en esos días.

Lo interrumpió y eso irritó a Killua sobremanera. El rubio lanzó con un manotazo lejos de él su mano y sostuvo la diestra de Killua. Apretó dientes y entrecerró los ojos decidido a quejarse pero ese deseo desapareció cuando encontró el ceño del otro levemente fruncido con la vista clavada en sus nudillos. De nuevo no pudo comprender por qué la mirada de enojo del otro se transformó en una tranquila y lastimosa.

No protestó cuando el rubio examinó sus heridos nudillos con su pulgar, ponía extrema atención a las reacciones de Killua. Enrolló la manga hasta los codos y metió la mano de Killua en la corriente agua, ya dentro de ésta, talló las costras minuciosamente.

Todavía no podía asimilar la amabilidad de la era objeto, esa amabilidad a la que sus principios estaban desistiendo.

El pensamiento de los Zoldyck se definía por ser unilateral y dentro de esas ideas no cabían lo que era la piedad, el cuidado o la debilidad ante cosas como ésa.

En ningún aspecto estaba acostumbrado ni sabía cómo tratar con ello, menos con alguien como ese chico: estaba en peores condiciones que Killua y se preocupaba más por él que por sí mismo.

Quiso decir algo y fue cuando el remordimiento apareció al recordar el diccionario; ese chico no se dejaba agradecer con acciones y, para colmo, Killua lanzó el diccionario hasta… ¡oh diablos!, hasta tal lejanía que lo perdió de vista. Con tanto enojo no contuvo sus fuerzas, a decir verdad, aumentaron.

El contacto desapareció.

Los ojizarcos de Killua se encontraron con los ojos ajenos. No observaba nada más que la correspondiente mirada, pero sabía que el chico le sonreía.

Se sintió tan cohibido que deseó y necesitó su sudadera en ese momento para tener bolsillos donde hundir sus manos. Sumergió su mano en el agua junto a su diestra (compensaba el no poder esconderlas). Las balanceó disfrutando de nuevo cómo el dolor disminuía.

Se levantó cuando el rubio lo hizo. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. De alguna manera, Killua sabía que ese gesto les estaba creando una clase de comunicación sincera.

Esta vez fue turno de Killua de dejarse arrastrar de regreso por el chico.

Llegando, el rubio se alejó para ir por el recipiente que habían dejado en el lugar. En cuanto se lo entregó, se despidió.

–Espera.

–Es comida.

Killua entendió eso a la perfección. No lo estudió ni hizo falta puesto que un día antes le dijo exactamente lo mismo e igual hablaba del alimento que le llevó. Negó al entrar en conciencia–. No… es eso –titubeó unos instantes antes de ir en busca de la tapa del recipiente.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza cuando Killua regresó con el objeto. La recibió y se marchó.

Su interpretación fue correcta. Lo confirmó al abrir el recipiente; era comida, justó lo que requería en ese momento después de tan agotador día.

Por ser nuevo es que le aterraba a Killua ese idioma, pero para ser sincero, era bastante simple y no requería muchas conjugaciones; fue un pequeño detalle que notó al hojear el diccionario.

El remordimiento regresó estrujando su pecho. Ya no tenía que convivir, su única tarea era eliminar a los bastardos que lo atacaran o a los habitantes del lugar–. Sus emociones de rabia se sienten en el aire, eso es lo que los distingue –explicó su abuelo; Killua ya había sentido eso con los dos agresores. Consecuentemente ya no necesitaba aprender el idioma, ahora tenía que esperar a que el alguien rompiera el ambiente dócil para tornarse violento.

A pesar de eso, al terminar de comer, se adentró al bosque en la dirección en la que lanzó el libro. Era una pésima idea ir aún más allá, específicamente en plena puesta de sol, con la gradual reducción de luminosidad crepuscular y la próxima oscuridad nocturna, que le dificultarían enormemente encontrar el diccionario.

* * *

–Requiero una explicación para no declinar el contrato –impuso Zeno. El líder del clan, a pesar de mantener su compostura, se notaba nervioso–. Mi trabajo es aniquilarlos y no me interesa saber el porqué de eso pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que sucedió, debo saber a qué me enfrento.

En grupo lo atacaron. En ningún momento representaron un riesgo o algo difícil de tratar, pero Zeno quedó absorto cuando los ojos de aquellos intrusos se tornaron escarlata. Su fuerza aumentó y su agilidad también cuando ese cambio apareció. No tuvo ningún problema para acabar con ellos en un santiamén aun después de la repentina aparición de esa fuerza pero la duda de qué fue eso tenía que ser respondida. Si tenían otro truco que sí fuera un problema, tendría mandar de regreso a Killua a casa.

El anciano no se inmutó –No esperaba que lo fueran a usar realmente –dijo al aire.

Zeno firmemente estiró su mano y al abrir el puño dejó a la vista los aun rojizos ojos que le arrancó a uno de los agresores.

–Ésta es la razón por la que ha podido contratarme ¿no es así? –al principio era Illumi a quien contratarían, así que Zeno aceptó el trabajo por el pago que sería por su nieto; de haber sido directamente Zeno, de ningún modo tendrían cómo pagar el costo de contratarlo.

Al principio se preguntó cómo al menos podían haber tenido el dinero para contratar a Illumi. Ese clan se situaba en lo profundo del bosque de la Provincia Lukso; la primera impresión era que se sustentaban de la vegetación y la carne que conseguían ese lugar.

Fue recibido por el líder que ahora estaba frente a él; un anciano carente de humor y carisma en todo sentido. Con bigote y enorme barba que se unían a su patilla, un largo pelo blanco y vestía un traje verde. Fue quien le dio los trajes que usarían él y Killua. Señaló a quiénes tendría que matar y que por ningún motivo, ninguno de los habitantes tenía que verlo. También lo puso al tanto del idioma; al parecer el líder y sólo unas cuantas personas más eran las únicas que sabían el idioma universal… el resto únicamente sabía la lengua materna del clan.

–Es lo único que he visto de valor y exótico en este lugar –añadió restándole importancia. La fiera mirada del líder se agudizó cuando dijo eso. Prefirió cambiar de tema, lo menos que quería era tener problemas con el cliente–. Debo suponer que son problemas internos, no lo digo por que tengan los mismos trajes que ustedes. Nadie tendría razones para meterse con este clan cuando no tienen contacto con el mundo exterior.

–Usted es astuto –reconoció el líder–. Son de este linaje o, mejor dicho, nosotros somos de su linaje –confesó en un tono duro– esto tiene una historia que se remonta hace cien años. Pero no son de este clan.

No se vio con intenciones de decir nada más y no hacía falta puesto que Zeno con esa información se hizo una idea de lo que sucedía. Al principio el líder le ordenó matar a todo aquel que presentara intenciones hostiles, desde el primer día comenzaron a atacar. No había razón para atacar ese clan cuando no tenían nada de valor (aparentemente). Así que Zeno concluyó desde antes que esos ataques eran por diferencias de intereses entre los miembros del clan.

Destrozó los ojos en su palma.

–No hay nada más fuera de esos ojos escarlata, se presentan en ciertas condiciones –se interrumpió–. Con ellos su fuerza aumenta, sólo eso. Es todo lo que puedo decirle –explicó el líder.

–No tengo problema, entonces, pero solicito añadir a alguien a este trabajo; no tendrá que pagarme más.

Independientemente de lo que respondiera le daría igual. Las condiciones eran perfectas para que Killua entrenara sin poder ser renuente.

–¿El niño al que trajo? –lo pensó unos momentos–. Si puede asesinarlos entonces no veo ningún inconveniente. Lo único que me importa es eliminar a aquellos que desean hacernos daño para poder reivindicar esa área que prohibí por los ataques.

Antes de que saliera del lugar el líder agregó:

–Vendí los ojos de los fallecidos de este clan para poder contratarlo. Yo lo hice por la necesidad de proteger a mi gente… pero usted no tiene derecho a ir destrozando los ojos de los que nos atacan. Siguen siendo sagrados esos ojos y por mi parte pido respeto para ellos.

–Creí que tenía problema con ellos.

–Ellos lo tienen con nosotros. Ni yo ni el resto somos como ellos –finalizó.

En ese día, le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Killua pudo dominar esa nueva técnica; reafirmó tener un increíble potencial.

Era concreto a qué iría. Él sería la cabeza de la familia y definitivamente el heredero del negocio familiar.

* * *

¡Lo sabía! Ya lo sospechaba desde que Kurapika le comentó de ese niño.

Todos hacían especulaciones de por qué las acciones del anciano y ella ignoraba todo eso. Los rumores siempre eran con ideas vacías. Sin embargo, escuchó de uno de los hombres más confiables del líder comentarios sobre extranjeros en ese lugar y sobre algún peligro. Por lo único que puso atención fue porque ella contempló esa posibilidad desde mucho antes. Ese mismo día, al expresarle a Kurapika que ya no consentía que fuera a ver al niño, él escapó de casa para ir al bosque, haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella dijo.

Jamás explicó por qué su cambio radical de idea; no le diría sus sospechas cuando ni siquiera estaba segura. Era probable que por esa falta de argumentos Kurapika la ignorara.

Cuando regresó, lo regañó de tal manera que casi lo hizo llorar. Sintió pésimo hacer eso al igual que prohibirle volver, resaltando las condiciones en las que volvió: tenía raspones en su rostro.

Habían pasado dos días desde eso.

No esperaba que fuera a desobedecerla y regresara al bosque. Eran altas horas de la noche cuando lo escuchó irse. La ansiedad la tenía temblando inconteniblemente. Cuando llegó su esposo y preguntó por Kurapika lo único que le dijo fue que estaba en casa de Pairo. Cuando en realidad se fue en busca del otro niño. Para buena o mala suerte, su marido se fue a dormir casi de inmediato.

El problema no era que el rumor sobre los extranjeros fuera verdad sino que Kurapika se adentró en plena noche a un lugar que fue restringido, y no por un simple motivo; el líder era paranoico, pero tenía sentido común y una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo.

–¡Mamá! –sus pupilas se dilataron y su estomagó revoloteó por la adrenalina de escuchar la voz.

–¡Kurapika! –chilló corriendo al portón de su casa.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y lo atrajo a ella. De tanta fuerza estrecharlo él se quejó con pequeños golpes en su espalda. Inevitablemente lloró, de alivio más que de enojo.

Palideció y su llanto se detuvo al mirar el rostro de Kurapika. Su mirada estaba perdida, tenía una mancha de sangre en su pómulo izquierdo y su ropa estaba bañada en lodo.

–Mamá, él está bien –susurró.

–¿Kurapika?

Hizo un puchero y se recostó en su hombro. Lo removió con delicadeza sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba dormido.


	4. Capitulo 4

–¿Uh? –fue lo único que atinó a decir con desconcierto.

No hizo falta que le pidiera repetirlo –No quiero que vuelvas a ir a verlo– reiteró espontánea.

Kurapika forzó una sonrisa, no tan convincente como la de su madre; escondía a la perfección que algo estaba mal.

–¿Por qué? –intentó no sonar alterado, y lo logró, pero no evitó levantarse de golpe. Una pizca de esperanza tiñó sus ideas: –¿Sus padres aparecieron?– las reacciones corporales de su madre no eran afirmativas– Espera… –Kurapika se sostuvo la barbilla pensativo; consideró posibilidades negativas que tuvieran a su madre en ese estado– ¿Papá se enteró? –exclamó.

Se exaltó más que su madre.

–No, Kurapika –tranquilizó–, no es nada de eso –su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

Regresó a su lugar y exhaló frustrado– No me asustes así– se quejó. Enterró el cubierto en la carne de su plato y al ver que su madre no tenía intenciones de hacer aclaraciones–. Bien: ¿a qué te refieres? –se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca.

–En caso de que los rumores que escuché sean ciertos es mejor prevenir –titubeó.

–¿Desde cuándo crees en los rumores? –infló sus mofletes. Tuvo que amontonar su comida en uno de los lados para poder hablar. Mantuvo la compostura y continuó aparentemente despreocupado.

–Me parece prudente tomar precauciones.

–Si hay peligro ¿no debo asegurarme de que él esté bien? –rebatió.

Tragó. Ante el prolongado silencio que los dominaba, abrió uno de sus ojos para investigar la razón de tal calma. La mirada preocupada de la mujer lo hizo impacientarse.

–¿Ocurre algo? –rogaba en sus adentros que por fin le dijera por qué su cambio desde hacía días.

–No irás –espetó firmemente.

–Ma-…

–No irás –interrumpió ahora sin titubear.

–Si tanto crees en los rumores, deberías permitirme asegurarme de que el niño está bien –vociferó, perdió su impasibilidad.

–¡Me preocupas tú! –enfatizó.

–Él podría estar en peligro –replicó.

–Y por eso debería estar en su casa.

En un movimiento brusco, Kurapika tiró casi toda su comida; la lastimera mirada de su madre se orientó en el estropicio.

–Kurapika, lo siento pero no irás –concluyó con un tono comprensivo.

–Limpiaré.

Se rindió.

–Kurapika… –llamó insegura.

–Yo lo tiré, yo lo limpio –dijo restándole importancia. Desvió el tema con ello y su madre lo entendió a la perfección.

–Yo lo limpiaré –su voz se entrecortó.

No podía estar enojado con su madre. En parte, ella tenía razones para preocuparse pero era desconsiderado de su parte no haber dicho eso desde que comenzó todo.

No tenía razones para estar molesta con ella, sí para ignorar lo que dijo.

Cuando regresó a la cocina para ver que podría llevarle ese día al niño, se sorprendió de encontrar la carne que le sobró; si no mal recordaba, era lo único que no cayó de plato y se salvó. Buscó algún recipiente donde ponerlo y con ello algunos frutos que desmenuzó rápida e improvisadamente.

–Iré a casa de Pairo –gritó. Desde donde sea que estuviera su madre la escuchó despedirse; no pudo evitar sentir culpa por lo que haría.

Claro que fue con Pairo, en esa parte no mintió.

–Puedes confiar en mí –aseguró con una animada sonrisa después de que Kurapika le explicara lo que sucedió.

Pairo era su mejor amigo. Y estaba demostrándolo de nuevo.

Los nervios crispados y la adrenalina segregada por ir a donde el niño, desvanecieron toda posibilidad y necesidad de tener pausas para descansar en su carrera, lo único que lo hizo detenerse, por breves momentos, fueron las caídas por trastabillar; con las prisas no notaba las ramas salidas o el hundimiento de ciertas zonas del superficie, hasta que tropezaba con ellas o se hundía en esas irregulares zonas. Resultado de esos percances fueron raspones y tierra en los tejidos de su atuendo y en la cara.

Sin aliento y la garganta seca, separó sus resecos y partidos labios, inhaló con fuerza y gritó el nombre el niño.

El blanco cabello voluminoso se balanceó frente a él. Ratificó por qué hacia todo eso; consolidó cuanto valía para él hacer eso por el menor.

Las siguientes acciones lo enternecieron. Aun teniendo sus propias manos heridas (no comprendía cómo se pudo lastimar), Killu trató los raspones de las manos de Kurapika. Ese acto fue inesperado, retomando la agresiva actitud del menor. No pudo guardar la compostura por mucho tiempo; simplemente atendió las heridas de Killu, quien también fue tomado por sorpresa. Lo hizo con mucha sutileza para no lastimarlo y para ello mientras lo hacía, se fijó en sus expresiones.

La confianza se estaba desarrollando a un ritmo inesperado. Estaba satisfecho con eso. Fue tan agradable que se había olvidado por completo de la conversación con su madre ese día, hasta que ya estaba de regreso a su casa; resurgió el pavor de volver.

No podría rebatir a nada de lo que su madre le dijera por regresar con rapones y su ropa desgarrada. No estaba en condiciones ni en posición de hacerlo después de simplemente irse; antes de seguir su camino a casa, pasó a la de Pairo y, tal como supuso, su madre pasó a verlo. Habría sido demasiado conveniente que su madre no se enterara que de su escabullida.

La sorpresa y el susto de encontrarla en ese lugar fueron tan grandes que lo único que captó fue el susurró de su madre –A casa –Kurapika respingó. Estaba tan alarmado que ni siquiera notó en que momento la tuvo de frente.

–Pairo –Kurapika se dirigió al susodicho al verlo con tanta ansiedad por lo que sucedía–, después jugaremos –dijo.

El castaño entendió el mensaje y sonrió a la fuerza

–De acuerdo, –exclamó con fingida emoción– la próxima vez cumple tu promesa –siguió la farsa.

Kurapika sonrió sinceramente.

–Lo haré –asintió, y dio respuesta su mejor amigo también. _Gracias._ Estaba seguro que Pairo entendió el mensaje.

Desde entonces habían pasado dos días.

* * *

Aun no encontraba el diccionario.

Desde la última vez que vio al rubio, dos días para ser exactos, lo único que hizo fue aumentar la distancia que recorría, así también aumentaron los objetivos a eliminar cada que se adentraba a un nuevo espacio del bosque. Al siguiente día de que comenzara a buscar, se deshizo de unas dos decenas de ellos; la posición y alojamiento de todos ellos debía estar cerca de donde Killua pasaba, era la explicación de por qué aumentaba el número de individuos que se le presentaban. Se propuso buscar también la ubicación e informarle a su abuelo pero no encontró ni un indicio del lugar ni una pista de a donde fue a parar el libro. Los adversarios cada vez se contenían menos, eso era molesto y eso lo retardó en su búsqueda principal del diccionario. Le pareció natural ese cambio en sus objetivos, no podía esconder su potencial de los enemigos bajo esa capa de niño curioso y desorientado por el bosque por tanto tiempo, y menos estando constantemente bajo ataque. Sopesó su situación después de varios ataques y, por cada ataque con el que lidiaba, se obligó a buscar todo tipo de frutos rojizos entre los lugares con basta vegetación, esto para aclararle al rubio por qué tanta sangre sobre su ropa; la primera vez funcionó con los frutos, pero ya era demasiado rojo y sinceramente dudaba si podría volver culpar a los pigmentos una segunda vez. Fue irritante hacer eso en vano, no lo vio el siguiente día desde que llegó a punto de colapsar (le dio la ocasión de poner su ropa en el río para quitarle la sangre), ni en ese día y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Decidió que sería la última salida y encontraría el libro así le llevara hasta el amanecer lograrlo; la búsqueda se aplazó más de lo que especulaba y estaba harto de tener que lidiar con varios oponentes por vagar tan lejos. Lo único desfavorable era que los árboles atenuaban la luz de la luna; no era tan contraproducente en el caso de tener que pelear, Killua tenía sus sentidos atentos por completo para compensar la falta de iluminación.

Con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, giró sus brazos, tronó los huesos de las manos y partió.

 _Al mismo tiempo que Killua ya recorría en busca del libro, por la puerta delantera, sin pavor y para no levantar sospechas, Kurapika salió de su casa. La jornada de trabajo ese día era extensa y eso le daba la oportunidad de efectuar su huida por tanta gente que había sin que resultara extraño; diría que iba a buscar a su padre en caso de que alguien le preguntara algo._

En mano llevaba una lámpara de aceite que usaba muy seguido cuando iba a casa de Pairo. Esperó hasta que su madre se entretuviera con algo para poder salir sin que ella lo notara.

Antes de cruzar el límite apagó la luz.

 _Killua liquidó a tres._

El ataque fue inmediato. La estrategia fue predecible y eso le facilitó el trabajo; el primero lo atacó frontalmente y al fondo esperaban los otros dos. Cortó la yugular con un trozo de madera que afiló en el trayecto –de algo tenía que servir lo que le enseñaron sobre el uso de armas. Dejó de entrenar pero lo poco que aprendió antes de suspender las prácticas le sirvió para acribillar en tres segundos al primer objetivo. Localizó al sujeto más lejano, porque el contraste de la casi inexistente luz se interrumpía en él. Calculó la altura a la que estaba su cabeza y movió bruscamente su muñeca para lanzar el trozo de madera al punto que determinó que estaba su objetivo; atinó, lo supo cuando el grito resonó con fuerza y se ahogó, posteriormente el impactó del cuerpo cayendo al pasto fue la señal para ir por el tercero. Era una chica de larga cabellera que miraba a donde su compañero yacía; los gritos sin haber formado parte del plan, se convirtieron en una distracción que le costó: _el error y el fin de la joven fue darle la espalda al pequeño Zoldyck._ Killua tiró de la larga cabellera con violencia y la chica se tambaleó y, en el momento en que todo su peso se apoyó sobre los tobillos, finalmente cayó. Los ojos de la mujer temblaron antes de ceder a sus reflejos al sentir las manos de Killua en su rostro e intentó atacarlo antes de que él le rompiera el cuello con un limpio y certero giro a la cabeza.

Fue a donde lanzó la ya inutilizable arma de madera. Su puntería fue perfecta acertó a la mitad de la frente.

 _Kurapika ya recorría por el mismo trayecto que llevó Killua._

No entró en pánico al principio. Las últimas veces no lo encontró de inmediato en el árbol y ese hecho lo mantuvo al margen pensando que era lo mismo esta ocasión, pero al llamarle por cuarta vez sin obtener respuesta lo hizo _intentar_ no entrar en pánico.

 _De no ser por los alborotos con Killua en los días anteriores, los intrusos no se habrían movido de ese lugar; con esos llamados de Kurapika, habría marcado su sentencia de muerte._

Inspeccionó a la redonda en busca del de ojizarco cuando se percató de rastros que formaban un camino. Le preocupó más de tener los apósitos a la mano que la lámpara antes de seguir el camino apenas visible; ya no se siguió preguntando como se hacía tantas heridas, únicamente optó por llevar apósitos para el menor.

 _Killua procuró ser cauteloso para no delatar su posición a los agresores._

Ya no sentía ninguna presencia (con propósitos combativos). Varios animales y bichos vagaban por ahí, así que sin preocupación siguió rastreando el libro por medio de un patrón que descubrió en las ramas de los árboles, donde algunas estaban rotas y pendían. No quería imaginar cómo quedó el libro si las ramas con las que chocó quedaron así, aunque era una exageración ya que las ramas eran delgadas.

Entonces, mientras Killua elevaba la vista para seguir las señales de daño, lo pateó. El maldito libro se desplazó un metro más y Killua mugió por lo estúpido que calificó eso. Maldijo entre dientes aunque admitía que, después de todo, no importó cómo fue; sintió alivio de encontrarlo. Teniéndolo en sus manos podía proceder a buscar cierta palabra que pretendía aprender con toda prioridad.

 _Kurapika perdió el rastro._

Ahora estaba a la deriva sabiendo que el niño de pelo alucinante podía encontrarse en cualquier rincón de toda la espesura del bosque.

'No avanzó mas –dedujo y dio medio giro– ¿Regresó? No, no –negó con su cabeza– me lo habría topado, a no ser que haya recorrido el lugar hace horas –se inclinó para tocar la tierra y descartó esa posibilidad– la tierra sigue húmeda… tampoco vi algún desvío en caso de un eventual retorno –fue bastante precavido, cuando iba recorriendo el lugar, en que no hubiera otros caminos–. De aquí partió tuvo que cambiar su ruta', concluyó.

Ir a la izquierda fue la opción más lógica en ese momento y la que más confianza le transmitió; había leído entre libros en algún momento algo que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión. _Por mera casualidad, el libro fue a parar a ese lado._

Kurapika descubrió una irregularidad en el terreno. A partir de ese detalle se dedicó a buscar a los lados.

 _Los pasos lo alertaron; instintivamente se preparó para otro ataque, hasta que distinguió el singular cabello rubio. El ajeno aun no lo notaba, así que Killua hizo un pequeño ruido, logrando así que Kurapika cayera en el garlito._

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Kurapika, al verlo, fue que lo que hacía por ese niño era toda una faena.

Killua no esperaba para nada encontrarse con el chico; ni siquiera esperaba que alguien se apareciera por el bosque, además de sus objetivos a matar.

 _Levantó el libro de sus piernas y se dirigió a donde el mayor, mientras el más alto a donde el menor._

–¿Estás bien? –las palabras salieron solas. Kurapika había planeado en un enorme sermón por encontrarlo hasta ese lugar, pero quedaron descartadas.

Lo buscaba, su voz era entrecortada y denotaba el cansancio –Sí –respondió haciendo una mueca. Killua leyó el diccionario durante veintitrés minutos antes de que Kurapika lo encontrara; lo suficiente para que notara que muchas palabras derivaban del idioma universal, estaba confiando en entender y responder.

–No algo muy apropiado para un niño estar por aquí –Killua perdió sus esperanzas de entender la mayoría de cosas; sintió como si una roca le hubiera estampando en la cabeza, lo cual lo hizo poner una expresión lamentable. Kurapika pensó que tal vez no debió haber dicho eso–. Ven –pidió con una sonrisa; recordó otra de las cosas que le dolió que se perdieran con la restricción de área, una de sus favoritas a ver y que en ese momento podía animar al más joven.

Le tendió la mano a Killua, quien a su vez le extendió la suya a Kurapika. La pequeña mano que dudó en estrecharle también pero, una vez que lo hizo la sintió mayor que la suya. Una vez así, Kurapika lo guio por el camino que tomó para encontrarlo.

–¿Tú, cómo… –murmuró Killua casi tartamudeando por lo raro que era usar el otro idioma; cuando el rubio volteó, Killua al no poder terminar la pregunta se señaló a sí mismo– aquí…?

–¿Cómo te encontré? – _vaya, esa era la palabra;_ Killua asintió– ¿Tú que hacías aquí? –cuestionó desafiante. Intuitivamente Killua se aferró al libro que traía bajo el brazo– Izquierda –añadió Kurapika.

–¿Izquierda?

–Oh – _cierto, era muy pequeño y aun podía no saber la noción de los lados_ –. Killu –Kurapika se detuvo y el aludido con él– ¿cuál es tu edad? –Killua hizo una mueca deseando no haber entendido eso.

Aplicó más presión al libro para que no se le cayese, flexionó su codo para dejar a una altura visible sus cuatro dedos y su pulgar contra su palma.

Ahora fue su turno de hablar –¿Cuál es tu nombre? –señaló la tierra con un gesto; tomó desprevenido al mayor.

Kurapika entendió el mensaje del gesto; se inclinó para tomar con su diestra una ramita, y con su otra mano tomando a Killua, hizo falta tirar ligeramente de él para que avanzaran a donde la luz de la luna se colaba más e irradiaba lo suficiente para ver lo que escribiría en la tierra.

Antes de abrir el diccionario, Killua borró la mitad del nombre con la punta de su pie; tenía que ser justo, él le dio la mitad de su nombre, debía saber exclusivamente la mitad del nombre del rubio. Buscó en cierta sección del diccionario para traducirlo.

–Kura –articuló y su acompañante correspondió asintiendo.

A un lado de su nombre escribió el número nueve y posteriormente alzó a la altura de su pecho cinco dedos en una mano y en la otra cuatro; Killua no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante tal subestimación.

Kurapika señaló con su zurda a ese mismo lado –Izquierda – Killua hundió su cabeza en el libro y buscó la palabra– Las personas suelen ir a la izquierda cuando están perdidos –explicó. Killua se presionó buscando la última palabra dejando pasar lo molesto que era que el otro lo subestimara tanto como para señalar el lado que decía; claro que lo sabía.

–Las personas suelen ir a la izquierda cuando están perdidos –repitió intentando comprender lo dicho, y lo logró; lo tradujo y lo rebobinó varias veces en pensamiento y en el idioma cotidiano para encontrarle sentido. Kurapika sintió una pizca de ternura y gracia por el extraño acento que tenía Killua; al mismo tiempo se reafirmó que no debía de volver a dudar de lo que madre le dijera… quien en ese momento seguramente estaba envuelta en un nudo de sentimientos que no favorecían a Kurapika.

Killua se agobió a pesar de entender lo antes dicho. Regresó el libro a su brazo izquierdo y se posiciono frente a Kurapika solemnemente con la intensión de pronunciar la única palabra que le interesó buscar y aprenderse.

–Gracias –dijo.

Para Kurapika el resto de los días anteriores resultaron irrisorios. Rebuscó entre su ropa los apósitos una vez que salió del momento de emoción interna, sin permiso jaló la mano libre de Killua y en el primer rasguño que encontró colocó la bandita; sabía que tendría alguna herida, por más pequeña que fuera. Le entregó el resto que había llevado.

Killua guardó estos entre las pagina del libro; de nuevo intentó discernir las acciones del rubio. Su razonamiento se desvaneció cuando el susodicho le tomó la mano de nuevo y de nuevo lo comenzó a guiar a donde... sólo ese chico sabía.

Apenas llegaron, los pequeños bichos volaron y a su vez irradiaron una hipnotizadora luz. Lampíridos. Unos alucinantes y enormes insectos muy parecidos a las luciérnagas, doblándole el tamaño; eran dieciséis las que estaban en vuelo ya era bastante fascinante la vista.

Kurapika soltó la diestra de su acompañante y sonrió impaciente por ver la reacción del pequeño. Agitó con fuerza los brazos a los arbustos alborotando los ramitas donde reposaban las luciérnagas. Todas salieron a flote; el vuelo de las primeras hicieron reaccionar de la misma manera a las demás. El rostro deslumbrado de Killua no tuvo precio.

Killua dejó el libro entre los dos, y esperó el momento perfecto en que tres o más luciérnagas se acercaran, esto con la idea de tener mayor probabilidad de atrapar una; las condenadas eran muy veloces para tener un cuerpo tan regordete y alas que de milagro servían para volar. Curveó sus manos como si fuese a recoger agua con ellas, se dio la primera oportunidad y no dudó en juntar sus manos contra las luciérnagas. En espacio que dejó entre sus palmas para no aplastar ni lastimar a las bolitas de luz, sintió una revolotear. Se imaginaba la emoción que tendría Alluka de ver todo eso; amaba buscar y atrapar insectos. Desde antes que Alluka aprendiera a caminar y después de aprendiera a hablar, Killua atrapaba los insectos que le pedía (algunas veces Nanika); escuchó su pequeña voz diciendo –¡Hermano, yo también quiero atrapar una!– tal idea le esbozó una amplia sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció.

'Alluka...' dejó una abertura entre sus manos para dejar ir al insecto pero éste quedó inmóvil en grieta hecha de la unión de sus manos. Bufó; fue devastador recordarse que esa idea era imposible. Ya no habría ese momento en que ellos dos reirían por un insecto que se negaba a dar vuelo; Killua sabía ambos habrían reído, Alluka siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo.

–Killu –se vio distraído al ser llamado por el rubio.

Esperó a que dijera algo, lo cual no pasó en ningún momento. Kurapika se dio cuenta de ese inusual humor decaído, se suponía las luciérnagas lo animarían. El insecto emprendió su vuelvo lejos de la manos de Killua.

–Killu –repitió. Juró que vio curveadas las comisuras del aludido al atender– dime...

Hasta ese momento los notó; el espectáculo de luces los atrajo; también sus voces. Killua estaba consciente de que el ruido que hicieron era por completo un antónimo de silencio o susurro. Sabía que eran ellos, quemaban sus miradas; era mucho tomando en cuenta que matarían a unos insignificantes niños. De dos cosas que Killua pensó en ese instante, una debía ser segura; lo negativo que tenían contra el clan de Kurapika era tan grande, para ponerse incluso así con unos simples críos; o había ignorado que otros lo vieron actuar contra sus compañeros y sabían que él era un peligro.

–¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa? –no entendió que le había dicho Kura. Tampoco le preocupó.

Tenía que actuar rápido '¿Qué hago?' se preguntó tres veces antes de echar sus manos para atrás y prepararlas para el ataque. Lo que menos le concernía en ese momento era que el otro lo viera derrochar sangre; lo estaba protegiendo también, por decirse así. Al mismo tiempo era un problema tenerlo cerca, quisiera o no era un estorbo.

–¡Vete...! –no estaba seguro de si lo dijo bien. Sonó ronco y titubeando.

Kurapika entró en estupor; los ojos de Killua eran nítidos incluso entre las sombras de la noche, pero de momento, pasaron de reflejar y sincronizarse con la iluminación de los insectos a una profundidad de frialdad y un vacío al opacarse; eran como los de una fiera. Cometió un error al preguntar eso; tal vez fue algo apresurado, con dificultad el menor fue confiado y amable.

–¡Vete! –su mirada estaba absorta. Kurapika se ofuscó por esa extravagancia del ojizarco ¿debía disculparse?– ¡Vete! –vociferó, ya no con ese tono tímido de alteración y pánico mezclados; cómo si Kurapika hubiera indagado en algo profundamente malo. Lo hizo con furia y frunciendo el ceño– ¡Vete! –la furia en su grito lo hizo obedecer

Reculó antes de lanzar una última vista a la rabiosa mirada que había provocado. Con culpa y un nudo en la garganta, echó a correr.

Killua cierra los ojos para concentrarse; no tenía la experiencia suficiente de unirse a su contorno por lo cual hacerlo requería mucho esfuerzo. Lo logró, se mezcló entre las sombras de la noche y se desvaneció a los ojos del enemigo. Le dio la ventaja de acercarse a ellos de manera brusca y descuidada.

La expresión colérica que tuvo al gritarle Kurapika empeoró al atacar al primer sujeto que se topó.

Se dejó llevar por su instinto, desconectando su sensatez de sus acciones; su cuerpo se movió en automático, usando solo el razonamiento de combate para atacar. La urgencia de acabar con ellos aumentó su adrenalina a tal punto, que perdió el control.

Estaba consciente de que otros fueron tras de Kurapika; irónicamente, la causa de su estado era el deseo de alcanzarlos rápido, pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que no le importó lo que le sucediera al chico.

En los enfrentamientos de los últimos días, se percató que ellos no atacaban de inmediato, esperaban, esperaban y esperaban, mucho, antes de lanzarse a atacar (parecía que querían que los notaran antes de que proseguir) (Killua no les dio el gusto). Era la razón real por la que no le preocupaba.

Mientras a sus adentros pensaba eso, en el exterior el último agresor lidiaba con él.

Mostró todo el esplendor asesino que habían moldeado con duro entrenamiento hasta el momento desde que empezó a entrenar; había pasado ya un año en el que sufrió más por no poder jugar todo el día que por todas las heridas con las que terminaba.

Su sangre quemaba, la respiración era laboriosa y no se molestó en regularla, faltaban los que fueron tras del rubio; si se calmaba, volver al estado en el que estaba resultaría casi imposible. Por fin su cuerpo y su mente se sincronizaron.

Apareció la vaga duda de cuantos había sido vez. No se había molestado en contar cuantas presencias sintió al principio, ni de los que se encargó. Su mente aún no se conectaba a su cuerpo como creía. No recordaba como acabo con ellos... quién y de qué manera le hizo una herida en el brazo.

Tampoco en que momento había alcanzado al resto; su cuerpo seguía moviéndose por voluntad propia. En otro intento de recopilar lo que había pasado, recordó dos o tres sujetos; se limita a aceptar que fue solo esa cantidad, hay cuatro avanzado adelante y no fueron más de ocho o siete los que recuerda haber captado. Dos de ellos han detenido su paso, mientras que Killua ante ese movimiento, dejó de buscar al rubio.

Consideró que tal vez había vuelto a equivocarse y su mente continuaba fuera de él: no era del todo cierto, no se habría dado cuenta de que no había agresión. Simplemente estaban a la defensiva 'Por eso ha resultó tan fácil acabar con los anteriores' igual terminó con el brazo herido, por lo cual esta vez no debía ser imprudente, seguía siendo objetivo de ellos. _Seguían siendo los objetivos._

'Tal vez esto ya no implique quitarnos la vida –no supo en que parte cayó su ataque, pero era seguro la eficiencia–, no es una opción descubrir cuáles son sus intenciones ahora' pasó entre los dos tambaleantes cuerpos que después de estar lejos de ellos, se desplomaron.

Uno de los dos últimos del grupo de vanguardia grita algo al líder y le hace frente a Killua. Retrocede, apenas si lo ha notado al contrario moverse y ya lo tiene de frente; no habían ido con todo antes, y eso lo enfurece porque se siente increíblemente débil en ese momento. Súbitamente, se encuentra apresado entre los brazos del sujeto; espera que lo ataque, para protegerse y atacar cuando el otro deje un punto débil, pero esa agresión jamás llega. Killua comienza a patalear, parece que por cómo actúa él otro, aun piensan que es simplemente un niño pequeño que vaga por ahí; eso le devuelve la ventaja, aunque el otro sea más veloz que él. Al mismo tiempo que deja de forcejear, también la intensidad con la que lo estrecha disminuye, lo suficiente para poder encargarse de lo demás con su fuerza. Opta por usar la técnica que su abuelo le ha enseñado, da un pequeño giró y encaja su mano en el costado del sujeto; eso ha sido suficiente para liberarse. Desliza su mano hasta el otro costado, abriendo así su estómago y desgarrando algunos órganos en el trayecto.

Se alejó antes de que la sangre alcanzara a salpicarle; hasta ese momento, lo único que tenían empapado de sangre eran los brazos, en parte por su herida, que ya goteaba, por lo cual dejó un rastro al volver a tomar su camino para ir por el último sujeto a eliminar.

Lo encontró y mantenía su distancia con Kurapika, una muy grande distancia. Apenas si se veía a lo lejos corriendo, justo por donde estaban los cadáveres que Killua dejó atrás al comienzo de esa noche, ¡Los cadáveres inadecuadamente a la vista! ¡Estaba en problemas!

Estaba a punto de topar con los cuerpos y fue cuando Killua se preguntó ¿Por qué mientras lo buscaba, no se topó con ellos?

 _La espesa aura de En, abarcó todo ese lugar y fue recibido por todo ser que hacia allí. Los ruidos se extinguieron, todo animal e insecto que estaba bajo la increíblemente poderosa y tenebrosa aura, quedó inmovilizado. Killua se congeló, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba a punto de desmayar por tan aplastante que se sentía eso; no podía verlo pero era tan sofocante que le impidió seguir avanzando. Ante el contacto con el En, los ojos de Kurapika se tornaron escarlata, por menos de un segundo y volvieron a la normalidad, a lo igual que el sujeto que lo perseguía; llegó como un golpe que los pasmó. Kurapika resbaló y aterrizó bocabajo, esto le dio la oportunidad de apoyarse sobre sus brazos para reincorporarse. Siguió su camino y no se inmutó a voltear, a diferencia del hombre que hasta ese momento lo tenía como objetivo. Tal enemigo observó al indefenso niño que había derrochado la sangre de sus compañeros, teniéndolo como un blanco más fácil, se aproximó a él._ Zeno disipó su _En_ ; los había encontrado.

Killua seguía absorto; _mientras que para Kurapika y el sujeto, los dos segundos que duró el En, permanecieron cómo dos segundos simples , Killua perdió noción y sintió que transcurrieron horas._ No pudo reponerse ni sabiendo que el enemigo venía por él; echó sus manos atrás para prepararse a atacar pero no estaba en condiciones de ejecutar esa acción, lo único que consiguió fue esconder sus brazos llenos de sangre de la vista del otro. Intentó cerrar sus ojos para prepararse para recibir el ataque; seguía tan afectado que no logró ni entrecerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera había parpadeado después del el impacto de _En_. Sólo le quedaba observar al otro ir por él a toda prisa.

Ninguno de los dos pudo distinguir a Zeno, por la velocidad con la que apareció. El único en percibirlo fue Killua, por la agudeza que apenas comenzaba a desarrollar en sus sentidos, pero fue hasta que pasó a su lado, creando un brisa que lo alentó a por fin parpadear. Su abuelo tenía al hombre contra un tronco de uno de los imponentes árboles y su brazo enterrado él, Zeno retrocedió a donde Killua, emergiendo con facilidad su brazo; estaba lo adecuadamente cerca para que Killua, aun anonado, notara que Zeno no tenía ningún rastro de sangre en sus mangas. Era la primera vez que presenciaba la potencia de asesino que ejercía su familia (si su abuelo podía hacerlo, con toda seguridad también sus padres y su hermano mayor Illumi) (era imposible imaginarse en esa fracción de segundo a su otro hermano mayor, Milluki, hacer eso).

–¡Es el viejo! –chilló el hombre antes de verse interrumpido por borbotones de sangre escapando de su boca y su herida chorreando con fuerza esta misma. Zeno sabía que los compañeros del sujeto salieron apresurados una vez que él gritó eso pero los dejó escapar; en cualquier momento volvería a encontrarlos y se desharía de ellos.

Killua entendió lo que el agonizante hombre dijo y simplemente tenía que informárselo a Zeno.

–Ha dicho algo de ti –sonó más indefenso de lo que realmente estaba.

–¿Sabes que dijo? –Zeno lo miró cómo si eso fuese una broma.

–¡P-pero claro que lo sé! –volvió su tono desafiante. Desvió la mirada al tronco donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida que ya estando en el suelo dejó a la vista la prueba de que el ataque de Zeno alcanzó la corteza, dejando así una rajadura en la madera– ¿Tú no lo has entendido? –su abuelo negó.

–Explícame cómo es eso –estaba un tanto sorprendido, pero pareció que era simple curiosidad por lo incrédulo que lo expresó. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, imitó a su nieto y miró abertura en el árbol; la grieta era muy fina a pesar de ser un daño colateral. _Le había costado llegar a ellos el tiempo en que el hombre se decidió a atacar a Killua,_ no midió su fuerza, pero fue muy simple el ataque que uso cómo para que el alcanzase llegara al árbol– Killu –llamó.

–¡Oh cierto! Un diccionario –calló de inmediato.

Kura.

Desde el comienzo de todo el desastre, la primera consecuencia que creó fue que él no volviera; su rostro temeroso y horrorizado antes de salir corriendo decía claramente que toda la paciente amabilidad que tenía con Killua se acabó cuando él le gritó. Era lo de menos que ese chico no se volviera a aparecer, sin embargo pensar ello hizo a Killua afligirse.

–¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Se suponía que ya no tendrías que saber aprenderte el idioma.

–¿Y cómo es que no sabes que es lo que dijo el sujeto? Se supone que tendrías que saber el idioma –rebatió con intenciones de evadir la preguntar–, quien te contrató lo usa.

–Quien me contrató sabe el nuestro –Killua se preguntó si el chico sabría su idioma, lo cual concluyó nulo–. Tienes que enterrar los cuerpos, no te lo dije antes porque creí que lo harías pero al parecer tuve que ser yo quien me encargara de ellos. Todos los de este clan tienen prohibido venir aquí por estos ataques, nadie sabe por qué está restringido, es un secreto para ellos que han venido a acabar con ellos.

Vaya, eso sirvió para alimentar pesadumbre; Kura se había estado preocupando y yendo a verlo aun con esa prohibición. Killua abrió los ojos como plato.

–¡Un momento ¿si sabias que este lugar estaba restringido como suponías que conviviera con uno de ellos y según me infiltrara?!

–Oh, te diste cuenta, pensé que seguías divagando –le miró indiferente–. Sí, admito que eso fue una excusa hasta para tus padres para que te dejaran ir; Silva fue el único que si sabía mis verdaderos planes al traerte.

–¿Papá? Seguro pensaba que al traerme accedería a volver al entrenamiento.

–Y lo hiciste. Sólo que esto es una práctica en circunstancias reales.

Killua se sintió un completo idiota. Era su abuelo de quien hablaba así que realmente sólo se sintió engañado mas no molesto.

–Debería inspeccionar a la redonda que nadie más esté merodeando –suspiró rendido con intenciones de ir a buscar al chico.

–No hay nadie –aseguró–. Ya no hay razones para que estés aquí, no sé qué te trajo hasta acá pero vuelve a donde te deje cuando llegamos –se aproximó al cadáver y lo sujetó por el cuello de su ropa– y una última cosa –Killua prestó toda su atención pues Zeno sonó serio y duro–limítate a hacer tu trabajo sin ponerte en riesgo – _Silva le diría eso a Killua._ Subió a una rama y desapareció de ahí para ir a enterrar el cuerpo– Evita hacerte el héroe –masculló ya lejos de donde su nieto; seguía perplejo de presenciar a Killua hacer algo por salvar al pequeño niño que estaba con él.

 _Después de que sus ojos se tornaran escarlata, había recorrido el doble de lo que llevaba en unos minutos. Kurapika no se había dado cuenta de que tan rápido había llegado al límite del área._

Killua regresó por el libro, y en este estaba posado uno de los regordetes insectos brillando.


	5. Capítulo 5

Dos semanas desde que llegó. Una semana desde la desastrosa noche cuando vio por última vez al chico. En los días transcurridos después del fatídico ataque, Killua estudió asiduamente el diccionario cada mañana al terminar el entrenamiento con su abuelo.

–Me refiero a lo temerario que te mostraste al atacar –le explicaba Zeno–, estás bajo mi criterio y por ello asevero que debes aprender técnicas que te permitan salir de los líos en los que te enrede tu negligencia –sospechaba que su abuelo había espiado la persecución.

Y fue directo al preguntarle si lo había hecho pero su abuelo se negó y Killua no tenía más remedio que creerle, ya que Zeno nunca mentía, se _excusaba_ , para no responder, con condenadas evasivas, tan características en él.

Killua se oponía a la idea de volver a entrenar, aunque considerando las opciones entre volver a su casa y quedarse en ese lugar entrenando con su abuelo, lo mejor era quedarse; ni siquiera sabía cómo podía tomar la otra como opción. Con quien tenía el problema era con sus padres y sus hermanos, Zeno no contaba con validez alguna en esa disputa, por tanto no había razón para contrariarlo. Accedió a entrenar sin necesidad de seguir rebatiendo; sería una pérdida de tiempo al final.

Sus manos, brazos y piernas portaban al menos cuatro apósitos, usados a causa de heridas que evocaban el arduo entrenamiento que su abuelo le imponía, a tal grado que consumía a Killua en pocas horas. Los apósitos que aún no requería servían para marcar algunas páginas que tenían palabras difíciles de razonar; –¡Ya no debo aprender esto!– repuso una y otra vez con fastidio ante su insistente e inconsciente lectura del diccionario, el cual estaba contiguo a él en todo momento a excepción de cuando entrenaba con Zeno. Su abuelo dijo que fue un cuento lo de infiltrarse para que sus padres lo dejaran llevarlo con él, jamás dijo que también era una distracción para Killua, en lo que accedía a entrenar o a trabajar con Zeno, pero sabía que era así (también estaba seguro que lo hizo para molestar a su madre; porque ella no dejaría que su hijo hiciera un trabajo tan insignificante) (a Zeno le gustaba molestar a la madre de Killua). Todo fue un mal chiste que consecuentemente se tornó algo serio para Killua. Seguramente su abuelo sabía que seguía con el diccionario pero era minucioso al esconder el libro para que no tuviera la certeza de eso.

Estaba por acabarse los frutos rojizos, de los que se atiborró, lo cual significaba que tendría que volver a ir a recolectarlos para seguir teniendo comida disponible. Quien le había estado llevando alimento era Kura. Su abuelo lo dejó a su suerte en ese aspecto desde el comienzo de todo y, por la ausencia del rubio, Killua se vio orillado a comer los frutos. En parte no quería ir a recolectarlos porque estaba hastiado de ellos y en parte por la fuerte sensación de que no debía ausentarse de ese lugar; tal incertidumbre venía con la vaga espera de que el chico apareciera con un recipiente lleno de comida.

Al final decidió consumir los escasos frutos restantes para no ausentarse del árbol.

* * *

Los quejidos de su madre lo despertaron. Por supuesto, la mirada colérica de Killu fue lo primero que su mente asimiló antes que el dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo, ese niño había dominado su cabeza desde el principio.

En su intento por levantarse, una fuerte punzada en sus piernas lo detuvieron, claro, correr seguido una distancia tan larga tendría sus consecuencias. Rendido, sacudió su cabeza para espabilarse y llevó sus manos al rostro para frotar sus ojos, haciendo así contacto con un apósito adherido a su pómulo; no recordaba haberse herido. Reparó que en realidad no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, a duras penas podía recordar un mínimo de cómo consiguió encontrar a Killu; recordar con claridad la pregunta que le hizo fue desagradable.

Recrear el enojo de Killu lo afligía, pero recordar la causa de ese enojo superaba ampliamente su malestar. No debió precipitarse a soltar la pregunta sin tener seguridad de que realmente confiara en él.

Su mente estaba dominada por ese pequeño gran problema (Kurapika creía que era la mejor manera de definir a Killu).

Su madre, con quien después de contarle lo sucedido no volvió a tocar el tema, se encontraba al borde de la cama de Kurapika, reposando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Contaba con pronunciadas ojeras y respiraba con pesadez, misma imagen que tenía cuando Kurapika enfermaba y ella pasaba la noche privándose del sueño por cuidarlo; de la misma manera que ella lo abrazaba cuando el enfermaba, lo hizo cuando despertó.

Ella fue la última en hablar del tema:

–Me parece que de no ser por algo grave él no habría permanecido ahí –posteriormente intentó animarlo.

Evitaron el tema, pero ambos sabían que inminentemente Kurapika regresaría. Había tomado una decisión irrevocable, que superaba lo que razonablemente cabría esperar porque, desde que ir al área prohibida fue algo muy descabellado, su razonamiento mismo debía estar lo suficientemente trastocado como para decidir volver a ese lugar cuando en sus planes tenía una sola salida.

Sí, su madre estaba totalmente consciente de que él volvería a irse y eso lo desconcertaba inmensamente porque esta vez no se oponía aun después de su anterior insistencia ¿acaso sabía que Kurapika se iría aunque ella se lo negara de nuevo?

Era contradictorio.

Totalmente contradictorio.

Y confuso.

Totalmente confuso.

Su madre no interpeló al verlo atestado de libros, lo sobrecogió al aportarle dos libros que él no recordaba que existieran: –Comparado con lo que tienes ahí– señaló el montón de libros que Kurapika había recolectado y rio por lo bajo–, esto le resultará más fácil.

Tras llegar a la conclusión subjetiva de que a Killu le gustaba leer, según las conjeturas que tenía por el constante uso del diccionario que mostró el niño para todo, buscó algunos libros que le leían a él para llevárselos Killu.

Kurapika se sonrojó al ver que realmente se excedió con tanto libro enorme. Exageró sus ideas para restaurar la confianza y simpatía del chico.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto ese cambio de su madre pero no podía evitar sentirse desconcertado, acaso también desorientado en sus acciones: pidió a su madre raciones de comida dobles, para él y para Killu, con el objetivo de darle todo al menor y cubrir el alimento no tuvo en esa semana (seguramente). Lo que sobrara quedaría para los siguientes días, en el caso de no querer ser visto de nuevo por él.

Ella accedió gustosa.

No se imaginaba cómo habría sido llevar uno de esos enormes libros cuando la comida que llevaba pesaba casi lo mismo que cualquiera de ellos.

Eso lo hizo pensar en las veces que su madre tuvo razón, desde el diccionario y la pronunciación de Killu. Tal vez tenía razón cuando le negó regresar a verlo; quizá a esas alturas ya habría regresado a su casa. Su duda era si ahora su madre tendría razón en dejarlo regresar. Prefería pensar que era por eso que estaba tan decido a ir y no por la corazonada que tenía.

Por su parte, habría ido al siguiente día después de ser corrido por Killu pero aún conservaba algo de sentido común (si es que era posible que aun contara con ello). Necesitaba que se calmara y no tuviera resentimientos y también prepararse para el rechazo que con toda seguridad se avecinaba.

Tampoco es que dejaría que lo rechazara después de tanto esfuerzo por cuidarlo y ver por él.

No era tan sencillo doblegar su convicción.

No fue sencillo evitarse a sí mismo regresar.

La misma razón que le ayudó a reprimirse estaba frente a Kurapika con una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias –dijo a Pairo después de que éste le deseara suerte.

La razón de su agradecimiento no fue por ello. Estar con Pairo lo inhibía de pensar, planear e ir a donde Killu.

En esa semana. Lo único que quería era estar con el castaño, distraerse y poder evitar sucumbir a sus impulsos incompresibles de actuar con responsabilidad sobre algo que jamás le concernió. Cuando estaba con su mejor amigo su razonamiento era claro y no requería de nada más que pasar un rato en su afable compañía.

Teniéndolo de frente, podría seleccionar en el corto intervalo que estuviera con él, las palabras con las que se disculparía y también reuniría la confianza suficiente para cualquier respuesta que le diera Killu.

Sabiendo que la madre de Pairo estaba en casa, se limitó a disculparse por su próxima falta para jugar. Pairo se veía aliviado de verlo radiante de nuevo por ir a cuidar de un niño que el castaño no conocía. Kurapika también se sentiría feliz si Pairo perdiera los ánimos por algunos días y de nuevo éstos salieran a flote; era tranquilo, de modo que sus ánimos no serían tan hiperactivos como los de Kurapika.

Pairo impulsó su palma contra la espalda de Kurapika para hacerlo avanzar: –Apresúrate, ya perdiste mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Killua se estremeció ante la emoción y el pánico._

Despegó su mirada del diccionario y buscó alrededor. Los pasos no eran los cautelosos de los sujetos experimentados, eran ruidosos y descuidados, de alguien que poseía un volumen pequeño, mucho menor al de los otros. _Claramente era Kura_ ; lo advirtió porque era el único que a esas alturas se le ocurriría estar en ese lugar sin ser discreto con esos pasos con los que ya estaba familiarizado. _Después de todo fueron lo primero que escuchó cuando llegó a ese lugar._

–¿Kura? –bajó el libro de su regazo y se pasó la manga por su boca para limpiar los residuos de la fruta comió; la última que quedaba, _¡qué oportuno!_

Su consternación por la ausencia de Kura _pasó_ a una preocupación por el alimento. Esperaba férvidamente que portara comida.

 _Kurapika perdió el sentido al ver a Killu a lo lejos_ y toda su seguridad y confianza _se transformó_ un manojo de nervios. Deseó que Pairo estuviera ahí con él; no podría restaurar su tranquilidad, Killu sobrepasaba la calma que Pairo le dio antes de ir y lo haría de nuevo aunque Pairo se encontrara con él. Todas las palabras que seleccionó para afrontarlo se esfumaron, pero no su voluntad para avanzar a donde él, de la misma manera que Killu, se enfilaba hacia Kurapika.

'Me echará' –pensó e hizo un mohín de preocupación. Su orgullo no podía soportar tanto.

 _Sin embargo…_

Ambos se estaban abriendo paso por sobre las ramas, las emergentes raíces y los desniveles del terreno que amenazaban con causarles un traspié.

Killua se percató de la tensión que transmitía Kura cuando faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a él. Las irregularidades de la tierra debieron detenerlo, ambos pensaron lo mismo.

Kurapika quiso decir algo, quería dejar de morder su lengua y usarla para superar el efecto que Killu tenía sobre él.

Uno de los dos ganó la palabra.

–¡Perdón! –el comienzo menos esperado se manifestó.

Kurapika aplicó más presión contra su lengua hasta darse cuenta que no fue quien habló primero.

–¡Yo… yo lo siento! –Killua tomó la palabra de nuevo.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –sonó asustado y confundido.

Killua también lo estaba.

Se disculpaba y no recordaba qué hizo mal, no concretamente. Sólo podía recordar hasta antes de notar que los acechaban y las medidas que tomó para salvar a Kura y a sí mismo.

¡Eso!

–Sé que estuvo mal gritarte pero no era para te ausentaras por una _se-naman_ –Killua arrugó la nariz– semana –se corrigió.

No tendría el dominio de ese idioma tan fácil pero se alegraba de tener fluidez en su habla.

Kurapika hizo caso omiso a la ternura que sentía por las fallas de habla de Killu.

–¿D… de qué hablas?

Killua retiró su vista de la raíz que emergía entre él y Kurapika.

–Estabas enojado conmigo ¿no? –era una exageración por parte del rubio enojarse porque le gritó o así lo veía Killua, no sabía las costumbres de la tribu de Kura, así que tal vez su acción fue ofensiva, después de todo tratarlo así cuando estuvo llevándole comida arriesgándose en un área restringida no era algo para no molestarse.

–Yo creí que tú estabas enojado conmigo –confesó.

Killua quedó en blanco.

–Yo no te recuerdo –volvió a agachar su mirada a la raíz con la vergüenza pintando desde su rostro hasta las orejas–. Yo no recuerdo _tú_ qué hiciste –modificó.

No sabía si eran los nervios de usar el nuevo idioma o de saber que no fue su culpa que Kurapika se ausentara, lo que le estaba causando los traspiés al hablar. Tal vez era la abrumadora y abrasadora mirada que el rubio no le quitaba de encima.

–Lo que te pregunté –Kurapika también bajo su rostro–. Yo sé que estuvo mal preguntar eso y tú tuviste razones para echarme.

El silencio se concentraba con mirada de ambos en la raíz.

–No estaba molesto pero ahora lo estoy –Killua se guardó para sí mismo que su molestia era por la desaparición de Kurapika en esos lares.

Kurapika miró dudoso a Killua. Lo recordaba taciturno, no enérgico y con nerviosismo saliendo de sus poros.

–Kura, tengo hambre –repuso con su moflete derecho inflado y sus ojizarcos evadiendo los ojos grisáceos.

Kurapika sonrió.

–Claro.

* * *

–¿Podrías decirme cuál fue la pregunta que me hiciste? –preguntó de tal manera que Kurapika tragó apenas introdujo a su boca una porción de comida.

Killua proclamaba saber cuál fue la pregunta que Kurapika le hizo aquel día. Debía ser algo serio para que pensara que se enojó con él.

–Prefiero evitar eso de nuevo.

–¿Que me moleste? No me molesté antes, tampoco lo haré ahora.

Kurapika se volvió a Killua.

–Killu –consiguió su atención–, hablas raro –dijo.

–Ya lo sé –admitió.

Kurapika esperó a que Killua terminara de beber.

–Te ayudaré a hablar bien –concretó.

–Creí que te burlarías de mí… yo lo haría.

En ese momento era lo último que esperaría; que sospechara de él ya era una posibilidad nula.

–¿Entonces que cuál fue la pregunta? –volvió a indagar Killua.

El intento de Kurapika por eludir la pregunta antes no funcionó.

Kurapika sopesó que tanto podría afectar si ya lo había hecho antes y Killua no se había enojado. Juraba que era porque no lo recordaba, de otra manera lo habría echado de nuevo. Fue un golpe de suerte, uno que de alguna manera le afecto a él también; no recordaba exactamente qué ocurrió esa noche. Incluso pudo no haber preguntado nada y creía que sí.

Inspiró con fuerza y arrugó su entrecejo preguntándose cuanto debía desear boicotear la suerte que tenía.

–¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?–apretó sus puños tanto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Killua abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

De todas las preguntas que esperaba esa era la menos indicada para su estado emocional y al mismo tiempo la correcta para recordar exactamente qué fue lo llevó a estar ahí.

–Porque nunca están –respondió gélido y terminó con un tono quebrado–. Estoy solo.

'Alluka era mi única compañía. Y cuando lo encerraron me quedé solo' –hizo un puchero.

Su padre, su abuelo, Illumi y Milluki siempre estaban ocupados. Era agradable cuando todos se juntaban, o al menos para Killua era suficiente pasar con ellos un rato en cada ocasión que se podía. Illumi salía constantemente pero se hacía un espacio en su itinerario para pasar tiempo con sus hermanos menores; Milluki muchas veces mantenía a Kalluto, Alluka y Killua en su cuarto, rara vez los dejaba tocar sus figuras de acción, pues una vez entre los tres rompieron una de sus muñecas. No importó cuan molesto estaba, no importó cuanto gritó y los hizo llorar, al final los calmó y actuó comprensivo para que dejaran de llorar, asegurando que no tenía importancia lo que rompieron.

Illumi y Milluki veían por ellos.

Killua solía entrenar con su padre mucho. Existía una cercanía entre todos por más delgada que fuera. Pero con Alluka tenía un lazo especial porque siempre estaban juntos.

Cuando Alluka fue confinado todo se desmoronó. La madre de Killua fue la primera en desquiciarse, intentó estar serena ante la situación pero fue la primera en perder los estribos. Posteriormente Milluki se hizo intolerante y violento. Illumi adoptó una actitud asfixiante. Silva se aisló.

Los lazos familiares no desaparecieron cómo Killua creía en un principio, en realidad se hicieron sofocantes. Perder a un familiar hacia desear obsesivamente no perder otro.

Killua se sumergió en un anhelo igual de enfermizo, el del regreso de su hermana menor. No podía entender por qué lo encerraron. ¿Si tanto dañó hizo por que mantenerlo así?

 _Quería a Alluka de vuelta y por ello se rebeló._

 _Dejar de estar solo._

Y no era el único que rogaba por ello, su madre también estaba hundida.

–Estoy solo –reafirmó con las ganas de llorar estrujando su cuello y su pecho.

Kurapika pudo apreciar en los ojos de Killua al indefenso niño que decidió cuidar y esta vez supo que era realmente por ello que se había aventurado a tanto. Tenía enfrente a un niño _indefenso,_ uno lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para irse a ese bosque y huir de lo que sentía en el momento adecuado.

Kurapika halló las respuestas que buscó cuando lo conoció, a la inexistente alarma por la desaparición del menor de su casa y también de donde estaban los tutores de Killu. De otra manera nunca hubiera tenido la libertad para irse. Kurapika se avergonzó por no descifrarlo antes.

Echó a un lado el vacío recipiente de comida y apoyó sus manos en el pasto para inclinarse a Killua.

No se dio cuenta que Kurapika se aproximaba a él hasta que la cercanía hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío y se estremeciera, así empleando fuerza a su recipiente y olvidando las amenazantes ganas de llorar.

Kurapika hundió su rostro en el cabello de Killua.

–Tienes el pelo muy suave –dijo apenas emergió de la voluminosa cabellera blanquizca.

Killua no sabía ni qué expresión poner. Por ambas partes estaba sorprendido; por la repentina intromisión a su pelambrera, y por no incomodarse por ello.

Pronto objetó, torpe y exaltado, un sin fin de palabras que recordaba del diccionario para reclamar por esa acción.

Kurapika aceptó el agrado a la torpeza que presenciaba.

La cuestión ya no era saber sobre Killu, trataba del pretexto para ayudarle con su habla y al mismo tiempo cuidarlo hasta su regreso a casa. O al menos el regreso de sus familiares.

Siempre estaba solo y eso explicaba su pronunciación tan rara; si no tenía con quien comunicarse, no podía ejercitar su habla. Y si de algo también estaba convencido es que no lo dejaban salir por ello tampoco (por algo no lo conocía).

 _'Por ahora esto está bien'_

* * *

Disgustado, giró sobre sus talones y golpeó furioso la mesa frente a él.

Los ojos del líder Kurta irradiaban terror y furia. Deseando que los únicos ojos escarlata ahí presentes fueran los suyos y no los atesorados frente a él.

No fue lo único escarlata que salió de ese violento asalto. Les interesaba otro escarlata y no eran los ojos, la sangre del más anciano de la tribu fue su objetivo.

Eran ellos. Estaba seguro.

Nadie a parte de ellos podría interesarse en la sangre y no en los ojos. Después de todo ellos también poseían sus propios ojos _infierno_.

Era poco decir que el líder de la tribu no dejaba de sudar al pensar en esas bestias sueltas por ahí. Para ser del mismo linaje no se imaginaba que pudieran tener parentesco, pero era inevitable, las acciones de sus antepasados fueron tan poderosas que después de casi cien años por fin alcanzaron el presente.

–¡No podemos confiar en extraños! –protestó el más joven del grupo que encontró el cuerpo de anciano.

–Tiene razón, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto si son quienes sospechamos –corroboró otro de ellos.

–Esas afirmaciones son ingenuas –por qué carecían de la verdad y eso no podía ser juzgado en ningún aspecto. Solo los líderes lo sabían, tenían el conocimiento de esa vieja historia.

Ellos y los pocos cercanos al líder conocían la historia… pero no completamente.

Durante muchos años el viejo especuló que ese pasado estaba resguardado por la dignidad del clan, para que nadie supiera cómo la ambición a un mejor lugar los condenó.

Había un detalle que no se atrevió a considerar, simplemente estaba garantizado: él tampoco sabía que tanta verdad contenía lo que sabía, lo que le dijeron.

 _Los otros Kurtas_ eran una leyenda prohibida.

'Pero mantenerla enterrada no la detuvo'

Las consecuencias que se mantuvieron como brote por tanto tiempo por fin florecían.

–Es el comienzo del problema –enfatizó– y no puedo estar de acuerdo con ustedes –frunció su nariz–. No hay nada que podamos hacer autónomamente que asegure que nadie salga herido –que no consigan sangre–, un simple error nos condenará.

Expresó con voz severa y gutural, no existía manera alguna de que lo dijo fuera comparado con otro tema, mermó la seriedad todos aquellos problemas que parecían graves.

El líder habló de nuevo.

–Reúnan a todos aquellos que pueden ir al exterior, aquí es muy riesgoso que apoyen. Ustedes tendrán funciones fuera para no poner en peligro a los demás.

No se había atrevido a abrir la bolsita que le entregaron con los ojos del difunto anciano.

Una cosa era saberlo, que estaban ahí y por qué, y otra verlos. Rojos, aterrados, con sus últimas emociones grabadas en los tonos variables del iris.

El plan era que fuera discretas las medidas de prevención, pero incluso el reconocía que era excesivo y resultaba inusual; inusual, más no sospechoso. Prohibió el pasó al área en la que sucedió el asesinato. No dudaba que ya estuviera abarcado todo ese lugar por los otros. Y no quería más pérdidas.

Todo aquello cercano al líder, y todo aquel capacitado para ir al exterior, fueron enviados a los pueblos que rodeaban el bosque en el que vivían. El objetivo de esto era que ellos se encargarán de los que encontraran en las ciudades y evitarán la intromisión de más al bosque.

Debía ser algo simple; pensaba hasta ese momento en el que los ojos del fallecido salieron del bolsillo donde se guardaron.

Era su deber hacerlo, le agradara la idea o no. Tenía que contactar con los del exterior para pedir su ayuda, no existía opción alguna más segura que ésa para todo el clan.

Alcanzó un viejo arcón y en este busco el único celular permitido en el clan.

Tecleó repetidas veces en busca de las siglas con las que se registró el número de aquella asociación y llamó.

Al tercer timbrazo respondieron: –¿Puedo saber quién llama?

–Busco a Isaac Netero –contestó sin rodeos, pensando que tal vez se equivocó de número.

–No muchos tienen mi número personal, así que estoy curioso –insistió.

–El Clan Kurta solicita su ayuda.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea, casi como un silbido, y posteriormente una muy baja exclamación.

–El tiempo de devolverles el favor ha llegado–el líder de los Kurtas sabía muy poco sobre aquello que sus antepasados hicieron por esas personas, pero era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos–. Dígame, ¿qué solicita?

–Que nos protejan –volvió su mirada al bolsillo que contenían los ojos y se presionó el celular a la oreja–. Que de alguna manera puedan _deshacerse_ de algunas personas.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Esperó, y las dudas de por qué sus antepasados confiaban en esas personas se manifestaron.

–Nosotros los cazadores no podemos apoyarles en ello –pensaba interrumpir pero el hombre prosiguió– sin embargo, conozco a algunas personas que pueden hacer ese trabajo, y ya que ustedes me salvaron y a mis compañeros, puedo saldar mi cuenta contactando con ellos; apoyaré con los gastos también.

–¿Gastos? –eso no parecía seguro.

–Estas personas hacen trabajos impecables y cobran por ello sumas elevadas, así que apoyaré con ello. ¡Claro! –añadió– el valor varía según el trabajo que pida.

–¿Eso lo tengo que comentar con usted o con ellos?

–Le enviare el número para contactarlos y el trabajo que quiera lo comenta con ellos.

Calló, pero parecía que quería añadir algo. El líder de los Kurtas aguardó unos momentos hasta que Netero volvió a hablar.

–Cabe mencionar que me sorprende que ustedes necesiten un servicio como éste –dijo pensativo.

–A mí también –reconoció.

* * *

Kurapika se deslizó hasta el piso apoyado en la puerta de su hogar. Flexionó sus rodillas y comenzó a repiquetear sus dedos contra ellas con una gran sonrisa.

Tenía derecho de volverlo a ver. Killu le aceptó.

Killua impactó su rostro contra el diccionario e infló las mejillas en un intento de deformar su espontánea sonrisa.

Lo volvería a ver. Kura seguiría yendo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Era llevar una triple vida. Por las mañanas clases de habla con Kura, por las tardes entrenamiento con Zeno y por la noche caza de intrusos. Killua estaba sorprendido de poder manejar esos tres aspectos en su día a día.

Inesperadamente para él, en cada uno de éstos, mejoró considerablemente. Lo suficiente para que airoso reconociera que, con la facilidad para manejar las cosas, le resultaba divertido estar ahí.

"–Pega un poco tu lengua al paladar a la hora de pronunciarlo." Era el tipo de instrucciones recibía de Kura.

"–Haz el corte profundo, no te sirve de nada usar ese ataque si no está hondo. ¡De nuevo! el alcance debe ser el doble del tamaño de tu mano." Zeno le rugía, escandalizado por el pobre efecto que Killua obtenía con los ataques.

Killua comprobaba con los intrusos que el impacto de sus ataques era tan fuerte, que esos comentarios de su abuelo tenían que ser por subestimación (a Killua le disgustaba mucho; apenas estaba aprendiendo a usarlas, era normal que no sacara toda la utilidad de éstas). Las clases que tenía con Kura daban frutos ya que ahora entendía cada cosa que los sujetos decían; fue una enorme ventaja. Padecían de un defecto a la hora de pelear y era el chillar las órdenes de ataque a sus compañeros; a Killua le facilitaban las cosas y ya no tenía que preocuparse por de dónde vendría el próximo ataque o cómo intentarían sus aproximaciones. Aun se extrañaba de que no intentaran exterminarlo, empeñándose en apresarlo... eso hasta que uno de ellos, derrotado en el suelo, gritó: –Tenemos que ir por el otro, ríndanse con éste. –Killua no estaba dispuesto a lidiar de nuevo con el pendiente de saber si Kura estaba bien o no.

La diversión terminó demasiado pronto.

Todo sería menos angustiante si las clases de habla fueran de defensa donde Killua le enseñara a sobrevivir de los ataques de esos tipos; pero no, tenía que ser discreto con ello, tal como dictaban las instrucciones de su abuelo. Cumplir su misión y evitar regresar a casa significaba no poder asegurarse de que ese chico pudiera defenderse.

–Killu, estás distraído.

–Killu, estás dist-... –en efecto lo estaba.

Repetía todo lo que Kura decía pero no centraba su atención en ello, pudo haberle hecho decir alguna cosa vergonzosa o algo para burlarse de él y no tenía ni la menor idea. Killua pudo escucharlo reír pero se negó a levantar la vista del diccionario.

–Deja de reverberar.

Killua buscó esa palabra. Ese chico tenía la manía de usar palabras complicadas; lo obligaba a hojear el diccionario hasta dar con las palabras que usaba. Dio con lo que quería decir y esta vez no se quedaría callado respecto a eso, era molesto.

–¿Por qué no dijiste sólo eco? –Killua estaba molesto con él; ojalá fuera tan fuerte como habilidoso con las palabras.

–Porque al menos el eco repite, tú lo regresas deformado; sin aprender y sin ánimos –rodó los ojos.

–¡Es lo mismo! –eso decía el diccionario.

–El eco repite con todo y la intención, la reverberación regresa lo entregado pero de otra manera –Kura tentó sus labios con su dedo índice–, modificado; otra forma, otra intención pero lo mismo. No sé si me estoy explicando bien –dudó.

Perdía credibilidad con eso, estaba usando términos que no comprendía, lo suficiente para explicar. Killua falló al ser complaciente con la amabilidad que ofrecía el rubio.

–Comienzo a desconfiar de ti para estas clases. Si tanto se te dificulta una sola palabra deberías dejar de enseñarme–espetó y pensó para sí – _regresa a casa y mantente a salvo, deja de venir de una vez por todas. Basta de esa insistencia, nadie puede tener tanta devoción a la idea de arriesgarse por alguien._

Killua envidiaba esa obstinación, él no podría llegar a tanto por alguien, no desafiaría lo prohibido; no se pondría en peligro (en la cabeza de Kura no pasaría la idea de arriesgarse ante un secuestro por personas que intentaron matarlo; de eso no estaba consciente pero sí de cómo se arriesgaba al ir a ese lugar prohibido. Killua no lo superaba). Era la ley de su familia no arriesgarse innecesariamente.

 _No arriesgarse._

–Vamos al río –demandó Kura.

–No –bufó.

Relajó su entrecejo un poco y se incorporó para estirarse. Avistó a Kura examinando el cielo con cierto disgusto.

–Tienes razón –reflexionó levantándose a lo igual que Killua–. No se te olvide comer, me di cuenta que últimamente dejas muchas cosas. Uh, por cierto, ¿dónde está el recipiente de ayer?

–Lo dejé en la rama del árbol –elevó la mirada.

Kura exhaló con demasiada fuerza, varias veces le dijo a Killua que no se remontara los árboles. Ya veía venir regaño y esta vez no estaba de humor para ello.

–Subiré –dijo.

–No –objetó–, ¡no puedes hacerlo!

Kura denotaba extrañeza.

–Lo haré –le respondió rápidamente con inquietud.

–No –repuso– me dices que no lo haga, lo temes, no puedes hacerlo –rabió espléndidamente.

Desquitó su frustración intimidándolo con ello, no tenía la culpa de la irritación de Killua, lo tenían los sujetos y él mismo porque Kura simplemente se aventuraba por cuidarlo. _Muy tarde para pensar eso, ya había soltado las palabras._

 _Demonios._

–Eso fue impropio de mi –declaró avergonzado.

–Lo bajaré con una piedra entonces –se ofreció forzando una sonrisa.

Killua se turbó. Kura parecía querer decir más pero no se lo permitió.

–Yo lo haré –repuso Killua.

–Tengo que irme, comienza a hacerse tarde – _así que eso era lo que analizaba._

No continuó alegando. Kura se veía abrumado y no sabía si era buena idea seguir hablando; tampoco tenía idea de qué decir. Con un lanzamiento logró tumbar el recipiente. No tendría las dotes para salvarse, pero era habilidoso; no existía incompetencia alguna en él. Las palabras que le dijo antes lo consternó, lo hizo con intenciones insultantes por la inutilidad que Killua creía; sin embargo no era así, no podía juzgarlo por algo que ese chico no tenía que hacer. Su vida era ser fuerte para eliminar a los demás, la de ese chico era tener una vida sosa.

No había comparación para reclamarle.

–Bien –siguió–, me voy.

–Hey, espera –Killua tocó su hombro– ¿me perdonas?

Kura se volvió con sus labios sutilmente separados a lo igual que sus ojos y, después de mantenerle una mirada sagaz, apaciblemente respondió:

–Claro que sí –el tono de alivio se complementó con una leve sonrisa.

Killua se derritió.

* * *

Kurapika golpeaba con el talón la tierra a la vez que avanzaba, con una expresión monótona y ciertamente inconforme.

Analizando el comienzo hasta ese momento las cosas habían cambiado completamente; Killu no necesitaba de él para nada, ni para la comida, ni para estar en buenas condiciones (seguía consiguiendo heridas y rasguños haciendo solo Dios sabe qué, pero eso era todo), no realmente para el habla. Aprendía muy rápido o simplemente fingía que no sabía; al siguiente día de clase, el niño ya dominaba las palabras del día anterior y otras extras.

Tal vez por ello ahora quería deshacerse de Kurapika. Dio un puntapié a una pequeña roca que estaba por su camino; se dio cuenta de que debía levantar la vista.

No, no era eso. Nunca quiso deshacerse de él. Optaba una actitud desconfiada igual que al principio; de querer desecharlo lo habría hecho desde aquella noche (aunque según él no lo recordaría). Y eso le dolía a Kurapika, que aún después de que todo se arreglara, Killua siguiera desconfiando de él.

Kurapika era quien no quería dejarlo. Le había tomado cariño.

Volvió a estampar a la piedrita.

Era algo que no podría decirle simplemente porque era algo difícil de manejar... hasta para él.

* * *

Apenas pudo seguirles el ritmo.

La carrera que sostenía el sujeto era inestable, de vez en cuando las caídas y sus mismos pasos lo detenían, por el cansancio y el dolor. Los jadeos se mantuvieron constantes. Cada que subía a algún árbol para perderlos, se notaban las gotas de sudor, prueba del deterioro de su resistencia.

Killua también estaba cansado. Zeno, encontró de nuevo al hombre, el cual intentó defenderse en vano.

"Ése es el verdadero potencial de ellos" se las arregló bien para sobrevivir al abuelo de Killua por más tiempo del especulado.

No pudo distinguirlos, pero atisbó un escarlata intenso; dedujo que su abuelo lo incapacitó. _El sudor se ha reemplazado por sangre._

Los alcanzó. Zeno sostenía del brazo al sujeto, su otra mano goteaba de sangre; específicamente de los ojos del contrario. Killua no se atrevió a comprobar eso, era suficiente ver las cuencas desgarradas para saberlo.

No hubo quejidos latentes que expresaran el dolor, lo único que no podía controlar era la errática respiración por la cual se percibía lo tortuoso de su situación. La sangre llegó hasta su boca, al momento de escupirla un gemido escabroso salió.

–Killua, pregúntale por qué te seguían.

Lo hizo.

El hombre se quejaba con agonía. Una gotita de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Killua.

–El anciano –jadeó entrecortado.

Killua aguardó.

–No quiere responder –dedujo Zeno–. Afila una madera –indicó–, delgada como una aguja.

–Morirá en ese lapso –protestó Killua.

Advirtió lo que haría. Conocía perfectamente el arte de las agujas; Illumi lo sometió a éstas. La única razón que oponía fue tener catalogadas las agujas como algo desagradable.

Zeno, un tanto crispado, lo estrujó con la mirada. Killua ya estaba preparado para un 'Tienes que hacerlo, no eres incapaz' o alguna amonestación. La mano con la que sujetaba al hombre se deformó antes de ser presionada con ferocidad al contrario.

Killua se aterró, un escalofrío le recorrió cuerpo y su respiración se cortó. El chillido del hombre connotó el dolor que soportaba anteriormente.

–Si atrapamos a los niños –dijo tosiendo– podríamos chantajear al anciano con ellos como rehenes.

–¿Cómo lo saben? –cuestionó atónito.

El cuerpo del hombre se retorció, sus venas se tensaron contra su piel, destacando:– Él los protege –sus jadeos ahogados aumentaron–... los protegió –. Killua únicamente pudo pensar en el día que buscó el diccionario.

Palabra clave: _los_.

"Sabe de Kura" se dio cuenta que era tiempo de acabar con eso. Con la asistencia de Kura y con su propia insistencia a tenerlo ahí.

Podía lidiar con los sujetos, no con su abuelo. Si ellos sabían del rubio su abuelo también. Le alivió el hecho de que Zeno no pudiera entender el otro idioma. Se aferraría a la intransigencia de su familia; solo ver por uno mismo y no por los demás. Lo dejó en claro antes _'Limítate a hacer tu trabajo sin ponerte en riesgo'_

El rugido del sujeto estalló antes que el mismo. La mano de Zeno se contrajo y regresó a la normalidad. La alteró para simular una aguja (al menos sus uñas).

No solo una, ni dos, ni cinco como Killua habían contado, fueron más de lo que pudo contar las gotas de sudor que gotearon de su barbilla. En ese instante más gotillas se añadían a la cuenta.

–Ya estoy viejo para esto –dijo Zeno, articulando sus dedos uno tras otro–... mejor dicho he perdido práctica.

Zeno estaba esperando repuestas, y Killua apenas podía elegir las palabras que le permitirían omitir la parte de Kura. Era imposible pues su cabeza redecía:

 _Kura. Kura. Kura. Kura. Kura._

Si tan solo se le escapara ese nombre al hablar, él mismo se encargaría de sacar a ese niño de ese lugar y esconderlo, no sólo de los enemigos sino de su abuelo.

–K...-

Killua se mordió la lengua.

–¿K? –Zeno inmediatamente intervino.

–K... ¡Killua! ¡Yo, yo soy su objetivo! – _decir la verdad aunque sea limitada_ – Capturarme y usarme como chantaje para ti.

–Carnada –corrigió Zeno–. No tienen intenciones de hacer un trato, quieren usarte para eliminarme.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió dudoso.

–Es algo que yo haría –reconoció –, y por eso mismo –añadió con dureza– es que debes irte.

Killua debió poner cara determinada. Realmente debió hacerlo por el comentario que Zeno agregó:

–Me sorprende lo tranquilo que estás.

Su abuelo protegía también a Kura pero sólo por el simple hecho de estar con Killua.

A ese punto ya se habría ido por su cuenta porque así ese niño no regresaría. Pero, si seguía buscándolo no aseguraba que su abuelo lo protegería.

–A este punto ya habría regresado a casa, abuelo –pero mi incertidumbre me torturaría más que los castigos que recibiré–, pero me niego.

Zeno estaba realmente sorprendido de la firmeza con la que Killua hablaba, ya no como un berrinche. Su curiosidad del porqué de ese cambio le importó más que los sujetos que en ese momento los rodeaban.

–No puedes seguir aquí por no querer entrenar, al final lo estás haciendo; por eso Silva te dejó venir.

Killua alzó su barbilla.

–¡La única razón por la que papá me dejó venir fue para poder experimentar con el poder de Alluka con toda libertad! –Zeno ahora fue el sorprendido–. Puedo apostar que Milluki e Illumi ya explotaron su poder.

–Killua, de eso yo no sabía nada –sospechaba de la libertad que le dieron de llevárselo, más nunca pensó que sería para eso.

–Lo sé, tampoco mamá sabía nada. No sabía que el entrenamiento que me ponían era para entretenerme y que yo no interviniera; también era para distraerla a ella –su mirada no se movía de lugar–, por eso me rebelé. Pero ese ya no es el caso, abuelo. No me iré de aquí; no busco que lo entiendas porque no te lo explicaré.

 _Aprovechan la ausencia de Killua para hacer furtivos experimentos; y aun así Killua lo sabe._

–Killu... –la sorpresa de lo anterior asaltó en su tono– son tan fuertes que lograron incursionar este lugar aun con mi guardia y el de más de los pobladores de aquí. No es algo con lo que debes tratar.

Deber, debía, debió, eran palabras acompañaban a Killua desde su llegada hasta incluso en ese momento; debió alejar a Kura de él, debía seguir entrenando, debe de asegurarse que ese chico este bien ya que él lo metió en eso.

–Precisamente, ya están aquí. Tengo la ventaja y desventaja de estar asediado con ellos en este restringido espacio del bosque.

Zeno sonrió observando a la misma dirección que Killua. Con eso, había pasado su prueba.

–Vienen dos a tu derecha –avisó.

–Estás madurando, no como nos gustaría, pero me alegra. Prepárate, muéstrame cómo has mejorado tu nueva técnica –el niño asintió.

No planeaba regresarlo a casa; nunca fue una opción. No perdería al anzuelo de su carnada. Killua atraía a ese niño y Zeno sabía que mantener a su nieto ahí significaba tener al mismo tiempo a una carnada eficaz para los enemigos; tampoco era opción que Killua supiera eso.

* * *

–La comida estaba deliciosa. Gracias –las palabras están tintadas de incomodidad.

Kurapika corroboró con un suspiro y la tensión siguió. Killu esperaba pacientemente que Kurapika hablara.

–Lo lamento –no recibió pregunta alguna del porqué de su disculpa, así que prosiguió–, creo que no podré seguir viniendo.

Killua creía que cuando ese momento llegara, sentiría alivio. Por el contrario, una fuerte presión en el pecho le hizo temblar los labios. (Muy a sus adentros esperaba que fuera enojo) (No era así)

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –se burló.

Kurapika intentó fastidiarlo con la mirada.

–Te dejaré a tu suerte y te las apañarás solo. Sera complicado para alguien como tú –dijo ofensivo.

"¿Entonces por qué me dejas? " era la respuesta que Kurapika quería.

–Soy más fuerte que tú –espetó tajantemente.

Por eso a Kurapika le era difícil lidiar con él, había vivido muy poco para entender a personas como él y leerlos. Ninguno de los Kurta era así, nadie actuaba como Killu (al menos lo que hasta el momento sabía), nadie se daba aires de mayores. Nadie era tan egoísta ni desconfiado. Evitaban todo tipo de emociones negativas; eran pacíficos para mitigar el latente ardor de sus ojos.

Kurapika se preguntó cómo algo tan potente podía albergarse en personas tan amenas como ellos.

¿Por qué los ojos de Killu no se encendieron aquel día que enfureció con él?

Siendo sincero, lo miraba mucho a los ojos por el atractivo zafiro que traía en ellos. La madre de Kurapika comparaba el rubí de los ojos de los Kurta con otras joyas preciosas; en especial con el mismísimo zafiro.

A Kurapika le encantaba la combinación del pelo dorado de su madre con sus escarlatas; los cuales le aterraban cuando eran por furia, lo cual casi nunca era el caso. Su rojizo brillo habitualmente se encendía por felicidad u otras emociones apasionantes y emotivas. Era la única que conocía con esa característica... ¿Killu sería otro así?

–No concuerdo del todo –únicamente podía estar de acuerdo en cómo lo intimidaba y cómo sobrevivía ahí únicamente, con frutos

–Soy más fuerte que tú en todo –aseveró con convicción.

Una risa brotó de la garganta de Kurapika. Estampó su palma contra el hombro de Killu, provocando así que vacilara y tuviera que apoyarse de su brazo.

–¿Ves? Con muy poca fuerza te tumbé.

–¿Tumbar? –siseó.

Kurapika cerró los ojos en cuanto regresó la risa. Entonces se inclinó por una presión en los hombros, su estomagó se revolcó al sentir como caía al pasto, con un peso sobre él.

 _'Me tomó desprevenido'_

Quedó tumbado con la presión del pequeño cuerpo y unas manos apresándolo.

–Soy más fuerte –corroboró.

Los rayos de luz sobresalientes del pelo de Killu, le obligaron a entrecerrar los ojos, en un principio, entonces el ojizarco habló.

–Puedes irte, sé que está mal el que estés viniendo. Te pone en peligro...

Kurapika descubrió que era más efectivo y agradable mirarlo directamente al rostro, para evitar la luz.

–Tú deberías regresar también.

–Ahora creo que sí, tal vez –dudó–. Pero no puedo volver. Aún no.

–Tus padres –Kurapika le sonrió– se fueron, ¿cierto? Son de aquellos a los que mandaron a los pueblos ¿no es así?

Killua no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando el rubio, pero de igual manera asintió. E inmediatamente recordó lo que su abuelo dijo: los intrusos no solo se enfrentaban a él, también a algunos pobladores. No sabía qué tanto le convendría esa mentira pero una corazonada le avisaba de la ventaja al mentir sobre ello.

–No pienso regresar –defendió de nuevo su palabra.

Kura lo miraba atento, esperando respuestas. Se sentía ridículo sobre el chico. Sus brazos sobre los hombros eran la única separación presente. Sus cortas piernas apenas si alcanzaban el pasto. Y su cuerpo no alcanzaba a aprisionarlo más allá de la mitad. Sin embargo su tono determinante no flaqueó.

–Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir aquí –ese comentario fue para sí mismo, recordando todo lo que había pasado con su abuelo.

Había una verdad que le dolía admitir y era que se había salvado por pura suerte de todos aquellos intrusos. También aquel chico gozaba de una enriquecedora suerte.

Escuchaba a Alluka y a Demiya decir:– Es el destino, que lo salves.

Demiya, una mayordomo que regularmente les contaba historias a él y a sus dos hermanos menores. Regularmente juntaba las coincidencias de la vida diciendo que eran parte del destino, y se tenían que cumplir sin importar la forma. Demiya era muy creativa y seria, a Killua le caía bien; lamentablemente murió junto con otros más de sus compañeros.

¿En ese caso sería lo mismo? ¿Killua pecaba de suerte igual que ese chico por el hecho de que debía salvarlo?

Quería contarle esa historia a Alluka: 'Había una vez un chico que para cumplir su destino se desaforó'.

–Killua, los niños intentan cosas sin prejuicios. Por eso es peligrosa esta misión para ti –había dicho Zeno–. No sabes controlarte.

Killua ciertamente había perdido el control apenas descubrió que lo habían herido.

–Sé reprimirme.

–Reprimirse no es lo mismo que controlarse –señaló–. Por eso, sólo una vez más ¿quieres quedarte?

La respuesta era obvia.

–El pavor te desquicia. Deja de actuar la persona y funciona la máquina –Zeno increpó a Killua–. Aquí comienza tu verdadero entrenamiento. Nosotros como asesinos no nos podemos permitir eso, dejarnos llevar. La principal característica de un asesino es que no dudamos, pero somos precavidos. Cumplimos un trabajo sin desviarnos de esta por ninguna razón.

 _'Había una vez un depredador que tenía miedo –Killua habría formado un paréntesis con sus manos–. Miedo es pensar en algo que no está definido; algo que desconoces por completo o no entiendes. O también conocer algo lo suficiente para temerle.'_

–Juguemos –dijo con intrepidez.

Kurapika empezaba a levantarse aún con Killua encima de él, apoyado únicamente de su antebrazo, lo cual le permitió a Killua, con un solo empujón, tenderlo de nuevo contra el pasto y, a la vez, darse impulso para levantarse y alejarse de Kurapika con una expresión burlona para después echar a correr.

Era la primera vez Killu le pedía jugar a Kurapika; y no fue poco esto para él. La emoción que le invadió, le apoyó para levantarse rápido e ir a alcanzar a Killu.

Killua se había alejado lo suficiente para hacerle burla el tiempo adecuado antes de que lo alcanzará, en su primer intento de atraparlo. Izquierda, su intención era sorprender por ese costado de Killua; giró su tobillo esperando que este llegara a él. Y efectivamente, fue por la izquierda, lo que le permitió deslizarse en un giro lejos de Kura. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo esquivado, la mano del rubio logró estampar en su espalda; sin prisa, ni fuerza y mucho menos sin ser calculado antes.

 _'El depredador había perdido una presa que apreciaba mucho –Alluka habría entristecido de escuchar eso'_

El sobresalto de aquello inmediatamente le hizo recordar la herida que había recibido en el último asalto de los intrusos. En ambos casos fue una sorpresa que le alcanzaran, pero lo alarmante fue acatar en ese momento la posibilidad de un punto ciego; en ambos casos, para su disgusto, atinaron en la espalda.

 _'Era débil a comparación del resto de la manada'_

Kurapika corrió hasta lograr escabullirse en un ahuecamiento formado entre dos enormes ramas de un árbol y la tierra. Presionó sus labios contra la tela de su ropa y los entreabrió levemente, para hacerle mutismo a su respiración y regularla al mismo tiempo; que Killu lo escuchara era el único factor para que lo encontrara.

Por eso mismo ahogó sus chillidos de sorpresa al escucharlo ir directamente a su escondite. Ineptamente lo hizo aun cuando Killu estampó su mano en él.

–¡Marcaste tu camino! –si algo aprendió Killua al buscar el diccionario, fue a revisar cualquier detalle, en el piso, el pasto o las ramas para saber a donde fue a dar algo. Y Kura hundió el pasto al pasar por este.

De nuevo. Pero esta vez con la intención de saber cómo.

Killua se dejó ser un blanco fácil. Las risas de Kura le alertaban de su cercanía, y el repentino cambio del ritmo de sus pasos, del próximo asalto. Dio media vuelta para avizorar sus movimientos con más precisión, así mismo dándose un apoyo para esquivar.

De nuevo, planeaba atacarlo por su costado y Killua, en el último momento, se apoyó de la punta de sus pies para echarse al lado contrario. Los ojos de Kura giraron violentamente a la nueva trayectoria de Killua y su cuerpo reaccionó para el inminente cambio de turno al tocarlo.

–¡Te atrapé! –exclamó orgulloso Kurapika.

Una sonrisa explotó de los labios de Killua.

El enigma de porqué su abuelo le arrancaba los ojos a los intrusos era un detalle del que se había percatado pero dejó pasar. Húmedos ruidos se escuchaban efímeramente, cuando Killua volteaba al origen de aquello, se encontraba con las vacías cuencas de los enemigos y a su abuelo aplastando los ojos de estos con su mano. Pronto se repetía ese mismo acto. Una, otra, y otra vez hasta que Killua se cansó de seguir volteando a aquello. Si los ojos de Kura eran peligrosos para seguirlo no dudaba que los de los sujetos eran igual o peores.

Eso lo dejaba con una sola opción y su nueva perspectiva del chico.

Enganchar el pie de Kurapika y halarlo fue suficiente para derribarlo.

–¡Atrapado!

–¡Eso es sucio! –protestó Kurapika.

Killua alzó los hombros y se dispuso a engañarlo, tomando delantera para dejar un camino marcado en el pasto y salirse de este; si Kura seguía ese camino le daría más tiempo a Killua para esconderse.

Kurapika ya se aproximaba a él. Primer asalto: Killua se tumbó. Kurapika tropezó con el cuerpo del menor y de nuevo cayó. Killua salió de ahí victorioso; el hábito del rubio era atacar por arriba con todo.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista, se escondió entre la vegetación esperando el momento correcto para volver a huir y planear algún nuevo truco. Su sonrisa hasta el momento no se había esfumado, prueba de cuanto estaba disfrutando ese juego.

–Lento –burlaron atrás de él antes de chocar contra su espalda.

Como rayos lo había logrado era un misterio enorme para Killua, y su conciencia le gritaba: 'Sus ojos te siguen'

Empezaba a creer que una buena solución era arrancarle los ojos, ¿qué tan repulsivo podía ser meter los dedos a las cuencas, si su abuelo lo mantenía haciendo con los otros? Kura no era el caso para practicar aquello (ya lo haría después con los intrusos). No había manera alguna de hacerle daño a ese niño; le agradaba.

Consiguió atrapar al mayor de nuevo, sin gran esfuerzo.

Y el problema comenzaba de nuevo.

' _El depredador creía que todas las presas eran débiles; que no podían convertirse en más que eso. Hasta que conoció a una presa sorpréndete que lograba hacerle frente'_

Saltar, tirarse, correr y volver a saltar. Girar y atacar ¿Qué clase de combo de videojuego era ese? Killua solo había tenido que hacer esas cosas pero en sus videojuegos. Tampoco con los enemigos lo había aplicado, con ellos solo tenía que atacar una vez y matarlos. No esquivarlos ni evitar atacarlos cuando ellos a él.

Kurapika, estaba cegado por la diversión de ese momento; por las risas de ambos y la delgada amistad con ese chico. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado en dejarlo? ¡Después tanto por fin le hablaba y ya hasta jugaban!

Estaba en el límite de sus ideas y por suerte ya sabía cómo deshacerse de él. Killua estampó por última vez en ese día su mano contra Kurapika y salió corriendo directo al árbol que tanto conflicto les había causado desde que se conocían. La misma razón que originó estos era la escapatoria de Killua; subirse al maldito árbol.

Ese chico era débil. Habilidoso pero miedoso. Killua sabía cómo temía que él se subiera al árbol, y era alguien ajeno a sí; ya se imaginaba como ese chico temería subir. Por eso era la mejor opción que tenía para huir de él de una vez por todas.

Se deslizó hasta la orilla de la habitual rama que siempre ocupaba, preocupándose por atisbar a Kurapika y recibir su regaño. Una vez al llegar al límite de esta, se inclinó intrigado por no encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Del susto vaciló, casi cayendo, de no ser porque la misma mano que anteriormente le había tocado, alcanzó a tomarlo con fuerza del brazo y retornarlo a la rama.

Inevitablemente se echó el flequillo atrás y de pasó también su mirada a las hojas del árbol: –Justo por esto siempre le dije que no subiera –. En parte era su culpa y Kurapika lo sabía. Por eso en ese momento no podía reclamárselo.

–Gracias –Killua miraba apenado a Kurapika–. No habría salido tan fácil de eso –trató de sonar fresco.

Después de un lapso de silencio, ambos suspiraron y consiguieron apoyarse en la espalda del otro.

–Estoy cansado –dijo Kurapika.

–¿Cansado?

–¿Crees que es fácil atraparte?–arqueó una de sus cejas.

–Parecía –Killua hizo una mueca.

–Lo estoy ¿tú no?

Killua exhaló con fuerza. Esa fue su respuesta.

–Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba –Killua reanudó la conversación.

–Y tú predecible –Kurapika nunca creyó decir eso, ese niño salía con cosas completamente imprevistas; por sí mismo era una sorpresa (desde encontrarlo ahí)–, siempre vas a la izquierda. ¿Tan perdido te sientes?

Killua tardó un poco en saber a qué se refería.

–Las personas suelen ir a la izquierda cuando están perdidos –definitivamente nunca olvidaría eso.

–Correcto –respondió Kurapika.

–Perdón, te hice subir hasta acá y yo sé que…

–¿Qué? No puedes estar diciendo eso enserio –cortó con cierta inconformidad.

–Odias las alturas ¿no?

Kurapika frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que Killu no podía verlo

–No. Me molestaba que tú te subieras porque podías caer –constató.

–Nunca me podría caer de aquí. Y ahorita solo fue por la sorpresa.

–Por mi culpa –coincidió–, por eso. Perdón.

–¿No temes a subirte hasta acá…? –Killua sonó más sorprendido de lo que realmente estaba.

–¿Por supuesto que no ¿Quién podría temer a subirse si hasta esta altura es donde se encuentran los mejores frutos?! –convino– Espera, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

–Lo sé, las frutas son deliciosas.

–Eso no –reprochó– ¿Acaso es una manera indirecta de decirme que no me perdonas?

–No tengo que disculparte nada –Killua se alegraba de estar a espaldas de ese chico, así no podía verlo aguantando la risa– fue mi culpa por no creer que subirías.

–¿Y si algo más te sorprendiera?

–No me atraparía como tú.

Kurapika cerró herméticamente sus labios. Era el momento adecuado para decirlo, así el mismo supiera que estaría contradiciendo todo lo que pensó en los días anteriores. Por eso se mordía la lengua, para estar seguro de lo que diría, para asegurarse de que no se echaría para atrás de nuevo.

–Por eso estaré yo para atraparte si algo te sobresalta.

Killua guardó silencio. De todas las palabras que había aprendido de ese idioma, no encontraba ninguna que sirviera para responder a eso. Ni siquiera podía usar su idioma materno para responderle a la confusa emoción que le invadía.

–No me iré –retomó la palabra Kurapika.

–¿Por qué?

–Es raro pero, te tengo cariño. Me agradas, Killu.

–No entiendo –¿se podía sentir algo así por alguien ajeno? Bueno, Killua únicamente tenía lazos así con su familia, por lo cual no alcanzaba a comprender como era posible aquello.

Kurapika comenzó a reír un poco apenado.

–Yo tampoco. No sé cómo explicarlo… –golpeó su puño contra su palma con la reluciente idea de cómo poder darse a entender– me preocupa que estés aquí y es entretenido estar contigo. Me agradas –acobardo un poco al reiterar eso último.

Killua lo meditó unos segundo, con su mano apoyada en su barbilla y su vista recorriendo la el cielo mientras meditaba todos aquellas emociones confusas que había experimentado con ese chico.

–Tú también me agradas –concluyó.

–¿Eh? –Kurapika volteó acelerado a Killua. Sin brusquedad, claro; no quería volver a casi tirarlo–… ¿es así? –se volvió a su lugar. Eso fue súbito.

–Cuando alguien te agrada quieres que no le pase nada, ¿no es así?

–Sí.

–Me agradas –afirmó Killua.

La puesta de sol ya estaba próxima y Kurapika sabía que era señal para regresar a casa.

–¿No te quieres ir porque te agrado? No quieres dejar de venir por eso –Killua seguía analizando.

–Sí.

'Entonces sí me agrada' Esta vez Killua se lo confirmó a sí mismo.

' _Alluka, ese depredador se llevó muy bien con esa presa –Killua añoraba la sonrisa satisfecha de Alluka al escuchar esa parte de la historia'_

Killua estaba plantando frente a Kurapika, esperando que terminara de guardar sus cosas para marcharse. No estaba muy seguro que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que quería hacerlo. Kurapika ya se había despedido de él y empezar a andar hasta que Killua dijo:

–Te quiero entrenar.

–¿Uh? –Kurapika no creyó que estaría más confundido en ese día.

' _El depredador y la presa aprendieron el uno del otro'_

Era la compensación por las clases de habla que le había dado.

Killua realmente quería contarle esa historia a Alluka.

 _Alluka…_


	7. Capítulo 7

–Esto deberíamos estar aprendiéndolo dentro de unos años –Kurapika hizo esa observación al término de lo que Killu consideraba que era un entrenamiento.

No cuestionaba que lo fuera, lo era de alguna manera al rozar el significado de este. El niño se había empeñado en corregirle el equilibrio e intentar desarrollarle resistencia; no era nada complicado al principio, pero al ser cosa de todos los días terminaba regresando adolorido a su casa. De vez en cuando jugaban y eso denotaba ser lo que ambos más disfrutaban. Se divertían en el intento de entrenamiento, pero no se comparaba a las estruendosas risas que les provocaba los juegos.

De vez en cuando entablaban largas charlas que le daban la oportunidad a Kurapika de percatarle emocionado cuánto había mejorado su habla, en el acento y la fluidez. También advertía su uso de palabras rebuscadas que, él lograba distinguir y entender porque los libros que acostumbraba a leer contaban con muchas de esas. Killu algunas ocasiones al emplearlas lo obligaba indagar en el diccionario; los papeles habían cambiado al parecer. Era un gran indicio de cuánto realmente estudió. Cierto día, acompañó a Kurapika a los límites entre el resto de bosque y la aldea, mismo día y el único donde se lastimó al hacer un mal movimiento. Por un momento creyó que Killu regresaría a casa.

Al estar en el límite Killu lo retuvo para devolverle el diccionario y, después regresar al bosque.

Las cosas cambiaban a un ritmo alarmante. Incluso el entrenamiento, donde ahora no solo era hacer ciertos ejercicios y mantener el equilibrio, sino que Killu acababa de añadir movimientos de autodefensa; lentos pero precisos, o al menos así fue el ejemplo.

En un principio lo imitaba, Killu hacía los movimientos y Kurapika lo seguía. Y las cosas volvieron a cambiar, pues ahora Kurapika aplicaba los vaivenes contra Killu, quien desviaba estos con sus manos. Los movimientos seguían lentos igual que siempre, pero procuraba hacerlos aún más; era incomodo hacer intentos de ataque contra un niño pequeño al que le llevaba una cabeza.

Ambos estaban en sus respectivas ramas, contigua una de a otra. Killu sentado y comiendo apresurado, y Kurapika recostado a lo largo de la madera; el ojizarco le había pegado la costumbre de usar las ramas para descansar.

–¿Años después? –habló con la boca llena.

–Sí, a los diecisiete años. Se pasa por un entrenamiento –constató.

Vio al pequeño intentando hacer cuentas mientras repetía en voz baja: diecisiete...

Sonrió.

–¿Por qué sabes todos esos movimientos? ¿Tus padres te enseñaron? –inquirió Kurapika.

Mantuvo pensativo unos momentos a lo igual que nervioso. Kurapika supo que tal vez no debió preguntar eso.

–No tienes que responder.

–Mis padres quieren que salga, igual que ellos –hablaba inseguro.

–Y por eso te enseñaron lo básico...

–Lo básico para ellos –coincidió.

Kurapika le encontraba sentido. Su pueblo, sus antepasados habían sido repudiados por sus ojos, a tal punto que los llevaron a la marginación en la que se encontraban ahora. Sí querían que su hijo saliera del lugar, así como ellos tendrían que enseñarle a defenderse del daño que cualquiera quisiera hacerle.

Quizá por eso los ojos de Killu no encendían. No solo lo habían entrenado en autodefensa, sino también para controlar sus emociones y el ardor de sus ojos. Averiguar cómo lograba mantenerlos apagados aun cuando algo lo enojaba era aún más intrigante. Probablemente para Kurapika resultaba complicado porque se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones. Procuraba mantenerlas sosegadas, pero eso no era todo.

–¿Y tú quieres salir? –Kurapika se incorporó.

Killu arrugó el entrecejo y ladeo su boca.

–Ellos esperan lo mejor de mí y... no sé por qué tanta expectativa. Debo de salir, yo sé que debo –Kurapika intentaba comprender, pero Killu hablaba de algo personal, de algo que por ninguna razón él podría entender.

Reparó su insistencia con el diccionario; incluso su raro acento se podía explicar si sus padres se empeñaban en enseñarles el idioma del exterior.

–¿Y tú qué quieres?

–Ser fuerte, ellos lo dicen y yo lo quiero.

Logró trepar a donde estaba Killu.

–¿Por qué?

Ya había terminado de comer.

–Uno tiene que ser fuerte para proteger ¿no es así?

Kurapika no podía responder eso, no tenía una responsabilidad así con nadie. Una cosa era cuidar de alguien como hacía con él, pero otra el proteger a alguien; era completamente distinto. Ese niño tampoco debía saber de eso, solo tenía cuatro años.

Recogió el molde de comida.

–Ven sigamos entrenando.

* * *

Zeno se alejó de donde Killua y el Kurta.

* * *

La sangre estaba a punto de acabarse. Su gente desesperaba por ese cambio de ventaja tan repentino. Fueron ilusos y engañados de nuevo. La tensión en el lugar hizo una fatídica combinación con el pésimo ambiente; las lluvias y violentos vientos atacaban. Una pésima señal que avisaban de las posteriores temporadas de dominancia de bestias.

El hombre sujetó el recipiente que contenía la sangre restante. A su lado, su mano derecha se ahogaba en su frustración.

Lamenta que alguien tan jovial que apenas lleva un corto plazo de su vida se vea en una situación así.

–¡Hemos perdido a muchos! –exclamó– ¡Y no hemos progresado nada ¿cuántos niños han quedado huérfanos ya?! –ese hecho lo tenía atormentado.

El hombre miró al más joven con pena; él también estaba agobiado. Y lamentaba no poder darle consuelo, no tenía manera de hacerlo.

Ni el derecho.

Supo que lo había perdido desde aquella pequeña chiquilla de pelo durazno. Las noticias de cuántos de ellos habían perdido fue un golpe duro para todos, pero solo unos pequeños ojos radiantes sobresaltaban entre la conmoción de ese momento. Iluminaban su sed de sangre y la enorme ira que la consumía.

Con tal resplandor, el hombre sabía que esa niña podía matar apenas tuviera a los responsables frente a ella.

El joven se frotaba la frente, completamente afligido.

–¿Ella como sigue? –preguntó.

El joven de inmediato acató la pregunta de su superior. Había notado la particular atención del hombre en la pequeña.

–Apenas se enteró que su madre murió, se ha aislado.

–Ya veo –dirigió su mirada a la sangre que quedaba– era de esperarse.

Vio al chico apoyarse en el marco de una de las ventanas.

–Has sido muy claudicante con mis decisiones –reconoció el hombre.

–Creía que lograríamos deshacernos de ellos fácilmente –justificó.

–Yo fui quien creyó que lo lograríamos –objetó.

El castaño volvió a frotarse la frente.

–Kiyoshi, cálmate.

El joven arrugó la nariz.

–Dígame, ¿realmente se han vuelto tan fuertes?

–Eso es imposible.

–¿Entonces cómo es posible esto? –estaba lleno de preguntas y su alma le gritaba por el bien del resto del pueblo, de los niños...

–Kiyo, ellos lograron su objetivo. Envolverse con el resto de los de allá –el joven volvió su mirada al hombre tensó su cuerpo–. Han enviado mensajes informando de un extranjero en las tierras de esos desgraciados. Es quien está acabando con todos.

–¡Nadie debería poder vencerlos! –comenzaba a titubear– Nosotros, nuestros... ¡nuestros ojos!

–Sabemos que el poder de estos ya no está –escupió con impotencia–, ya no alcanzamos el poder demoníaco que antes. Y si nosotros no podemos, ellos tampoco; jamás tuvieron esa habilidad ni la posibilidad para desarrollarlo.

Los años habían opacado el desencadenado poder de sus ojos escarlata, y sus vidas por eso corrían riesgo en aquel lugar con latentes peligros. Necesitaba más sangre para sacar de ese lugar tan hostil a su gente, pero ahora parecía aún más fulminante el tratar de conseguir esta en la tierra próspera.

–Dime –acercó la sangre al castaño– ¿debería usar lo que resta para enviar una última oleada de ataques? –meditó unos momentos– solo hace falta una gota para reavivar la cosecha por unos cien o doscientos años más. Podremos seguir teniendo alimento.

El joven estuvo de acuerdo. Solo una última oleada.

Al final sabía que esos niños albergaban lo que su superior creía extinguido, y aquella niña que tanta atención llamó al hombre, era la clara prueba.

Al menos de algo sirvieron las muertes de sus hermanos.

Regresó su vista a la ventana y avistó a todos corriendo para resguardarse en sus hogares. Recorrió el marco exterior con la mirada hasta llegar a donde cayó...

* * *

Una gota...

* * *

Estampó en el rostro de Killua.

Tenía que ser una broma. Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

No tenía donde resguardarse de la lluvia y cuando por fin encontró donde impactaba menos, apareció Kura. No sabía dónde estaba, pero lo escuchaba llamarle.

Y definitivamente no planeaba salir al diluvio.

Kurapika arrancó algunas ramas en el camino. Claro, llevaba una sombrilla, pero solo alcanzaba para uno, y necesitaba soportes para hacer un pequeño refugio.

Su madre incluso lo envió con frazadas para pasar el frío. Kurapika intentó no empaparse mucho para poder usar las que le correspondían para hacer el pequeño refugio y el resto dárselas a Killu; a quien con toda seguridad le escurría la ropa.

–¡Killu! –llamó de nuevo.

¿A dónde se le pudo haber ocurrido irse si el árbol donde siempre se encontraba era el que más le podía esconder de la lluvia?

Killua había tenido que enfrentarse a tres sujetos, no muy lejos de ahí. Y tal como su abuelo le había dictado, enterró los cuerpos, lo cual le llevó tanto tiempo que para cuando terminó las gotas ya levantaban fuertemente el hedor a petricor.

Corrió al primer lugar que encontró adecuado, sin darse la oportunidad de llegar al enorme árbol en el que habitualmente mantenía.

–¡Killu! –se volvió a oír.

'Se escucha más cerca' advirtió.

Killua tenía dos problemas, la lluvia y la evidente sangre en su ropa. Los llamados se aproximaban. No podía dejar que lo viera así (y esta vez arrancarle los ojos no era una respuesta) (Killua había saciado su curiosidad de hacerlo en ese asalto; no era algo agradable, pero tampoco repulsivo).

La lluvia por la fuerza con la que llegaba logró borrar al primer contacto una gran cantidad de la sangre. Killua se tapó el rostro con sus manos y siguió dejando que las gotas golpetearan contra su ropa.

–¡Killu! –ese chico estaba loco si lo seguía buscando aun con esa lluvia.

La sangre no se había ido del todo, pero era menos vistosa.

–¡Te vas a resfriar!

Killua quería gritarle que era su culpa, pero él también se estaba mojando para buscarlo. O eso creyó hasta que volteó y lo vio con una rara sombrilla cubriéndolo.

Kurapika alcanzó su hombro y lo cubrió de inmediato: – Vamos –Killua asintió.

* * *

No entendía cuál era el objetivo del rubio al hacer... lo que se suponía que fuera esas ramas con todas esas telas ya llenas de lodo.

–No se sostuvo –dijo con el alma saliendo de él.

Killua ahora sujetaba la sombrilla mientras Kura intentaba de múltiples maneras reconstruir eso... con todos sus intentos siendo un fracaso.

Cuando Kurapika creía que su improvisado refugio por fin se sostenía, se desplomó de nuevo. Hizo una mueca a la vez que una vena le saltaba por el descontento que tenía.

–¿Cómo se supone que ahora te proteja de la lluvia? –pateó las ramas y las frazadas en un arrebato.

Hace mucho que Killua no era invadido por esa sensación. Ese inexplicable bochorno que lo retraía cada que Kurapika hacía algo por él, quien, en ese momento se revolvía el pelo mientras gruñía.

–¿Eso era para cubrirme?

Kurapika desvió la mirada y asintió con una mejilla inflada y su entrecejo tocándose. Killua ahora era a quien le saltaba el disgusto; estaba empapado y el objetivo del rubio era protegerlo de esto. La culpa era en realidad de los intrusos.

También ya días atrás el número de estos se había reducido. Los ataques nocturnos disminuyeron y la presencia de Zeno era casi nula por donde Killua. Ese día fue una sorpresa que aparecieran tan temprano; incluso su acechamiento completamente minucioso.

Pronto dejaría ese lugar.

–Me cansé –bramó Kurapika, se volvió a Killua y extendió su mano a su dirección–. Dame la sombrilla.

Killua obedeció y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que debió llegar a ese árbol si quería evitar mojarse tanto; apenas si caían unas pocas gotas. De haber llegado, las puntas de su cabello no estarían goteando, pero también Kura lo habría visto lleno de sangre '¿Qué más da?' Sus días enfrascado en ese lugar estaban contados. Y jamás volvería a verle.

Sumergió su mano en la tierra y recogió una gran cantidad de lodo. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, echó su mano para atrás y se tomó impulso para lanzar.

–¡Hey! –se quejó el rubio.

Killua nunca había pensado que le desagradaran las despedidas. Pero era obvio que fuera así, no pudo decirle adiós a Alluka.

Lanzó otro trozo de lodo.

–¡Detente! – le protestó, limpiándose el barro.

No quería regresar a casa. No volver a ver Alluka; no quería para nada. No tenía por qué despedirse de ese chico si no pudo hacerlo de su hermano.

Atiborró ambas manos de fango y antes de que pudiera lanzarla, Kura se abalanzó sobre él, sujetando firmemente sus muñecas. Killua se resistió, obligando al contrario a tumbarlo; la consistencia de la tierra hizo dolorosa esa caída.

Si se hubiera ido desde un principio y hubiera regresado tiempo después tampoco hubiera vuelto a ver Kura; la muerte le habría alcanzado con los intrusos. Lo cual se habría asemejado a lo que sucedía con Alluka.

–Dije que te detuvieras –espetó tajante.

¿Qué iba a saber ese chico de perder a alguien? Killua y su abuelo estaban protegiendo a su pueblo, a él. A quienes fueran sus familiares y conocidos ¿Que iba a saber de no volver a ver a nadie ni poderse despedir antes de que le fuera arrebatado de un día a otro?

Killua estaba a punto de llorar.

Kura le embarró una buena cantidad de lodo en el rostro y posteriormente comenzó a reír.

–Cambia ese rostro, no estoy enojado. Se supone que esto debería divertirte a ti también, no estoy sucio solo para que tus ojos estén temblando.

Se reincorporó y tendió su mano a Killua para ayudarle a levantarse. Creía que había logrado hacerlo enojar y ¿enserio se estaba dejando atacar para animarlo? Correspondió y se dejó ayudar.

Kura recogió una gran porción de lodo y lo arrojó al cielo; recibió con gusto este de vuelta. A pesar de eso, esa acción parecía sensata a diferencia de la discrepancia de Killua.

–Ya no quieres –repuso Kurapika mientras se limpiaba el barro. Killua no respondió, lo cual lo hizo decaer y recabar opciones para levantarle el ánimo.

Aún debía terminar el pequeño refugio, y Killua denotaba su impaciencia. No quedaba de otra. Kurapika buscó entre sus cosas un recipiente y se le tendió a Killua ya destapado. Su rostro se iluminó al ver la gran cantidad de chocolate que encerraba la madera.

–Puedes comerte todo si gustas –Killua le clavó la mirada y Kurapika inmediatamente negó–, no te preocupes. Yo no quiero –por supuesto que quería chocolate–. Mi madre propuso que lo trajera, es adecuado para esta lluvia.

Killua no dudo ni un segundo en devorar tres piezas de un solo golpe. El rubio procedió a acomodar las frazadas restantes sobre la tierra y a acomodar la sombrilla, tratando así de eludir el hecho de que no debió dejar que el menor comiera cuando sus manos estaban bañadas de tierra. Dolor de estómago por subirle los ánimos.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –habló por primera vez en todo ese rato– Lo he pensado mucho y no es posible que alguien se arriesgue tanto solo por alguien que le agrada.

–No lo sé... –meditó unos segundos– yo te siento como alguien cercano. Déjame encontrar la palabra correcta.

Después de esa declaración, el chocolate tuvo un sabor extrañamente hogareño.

Killua había dicho muchas cosas personales, pero no por eso consideraba a Kura cercano. De hecho, ni siquiera lograba distinguir que emociones tenía exactamente cuando ese chico hacía cosas así; solo lo podía definir como calidez.

Guardó un poco de chocolate.

–¿Tenías mucha hambre? Pensé que habías ido a comer –Kurapika señalo su ropa– fuiste por frutos ¿no?

–¡Ah, sí! –tenía muchísimo que no comía esos frutos rojizos, no hacía falta con el alimento diario de Kura– supuse que hoy no vendrías, esta lluvia...

–Pero llovió de sorpresa –intervino.

–Yo ya sabía que iba a llover –mintió– no sé allá pero acá se veía que llovería. Las nubes estaban ya cubriendo desde la mañana –inventó.

–Te empapaste aun sabiendo –Killua empezaba a fastidiarse– ¡Cierto! Dame tu ropa, solo la casaca –negó ante esa petición– Te vas a resfriar. También yo si no ponemos a secarla y nos refugiamos –agregó a la vez que se quitaba la parte superior.

–¿Eso no nos hará más propensos a resfriarnos? –Killua negaba a quitarse la parte superior porque no sabía si la ropa de algodón también estaba llena de sangre.

No esperó más y lo despojó de su llamativa prenda morada. El único rostro lleno de sorpresa fue el de Killua; las prendas interiores no estaban para nada cubiertas de sangre, a excepción de la orilla inferior del pantaloncillo, lo cual ya se notaba desde antes.

–Puedes sentarte ahí –indicó donde la sombrilla se encontraba.

–¿Y tú? No vas a alcanzar lugar.

Kurapika colocaba la ropa en un espacio donde apenas si caían unas gotas: – ¿Tienes frío? –Killua solo quería que ese chico se diera preferencia para poder justificar estar enojado con él.

Paró de protestar e indignado tomó de la mala gana el lugar bajo la sombrilla: – ¿Y si tuviera que? Las otras mantas ya están mojadas. No puedes hacer nada.

Killua no pudo ver la media sonrisa que Kurapika esbozó divertido. Tampoco pudo verlo cuando se acurrucó en el pasto, pero pudo sentir como le recargó su cabeza en el pecho. Sus brazos se situaron a los costados su cadera.

–No tengo más con que arroparnos, pero si tienes frío puedo hacer esto –Kurapika lo había hecho muchas veces con Pairo, hasta que su madre llegaba a abrigar con algún edredón.

Dada la situación, era justificable para los dos hacerlo.

Killua dejó caer su cabeza sobre el tronco que estaba tras de él

La sorpresa le agitó tanto la respiración que abrió la boca varias veces para inhalar grandes bocanadas de aire, pero aun así le hacía falta más.

El cabello de Kurapika desprendía un olor a chocolate casi imperceptible; el chocolate que le había llevado. Le apeteció comer lo que había guardado. Solo le hacía falta estirar un poco su mano a su costado para alcanzar una pieza.

Killua tragó y suspiro con fuerza mirando al rubio.

–No puedo respirar –murmuró.

–¿Mi cabeza pesa mucho? Lo siento, tratare de no dejarte mi peso –dijo disminuyendo la presión con ayuda de sus antebrazos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sonrío cuando termino de acomodarse. Killua volvió a tragar.

La dificultad no se había ido (parecía haber incrementado).

Se sentía asfixiado y confundido al sentir tantas emociones juntas en ese momento que nunca había experimentado (en parte por su corta edad y en parte por el ambiente de su hogar). Uno era de nuevo la calidez; el objetivo de Kurapika de proporcionarle calor se había cumplido, aún que no de temperatura, Killua podía soportar las temperaturas bajas. Emocionalmente encontraba confortable el momento y cálido.

Suspiró de nuevo con fuerza.

–No pesas –la sonrisa de Kurapika creció.

No era el peso. No era eso no nada.

No podía respirar.

–Encontré la palabra correcta.

Killua aguardó hasta que Kurapika dijo con afecto:

–Eres como un hermano menor.


	8. Capítulo 8

–¡Alluka! –las palabras resonaron en el amplio y vacío volumen de la habitación– ¿Alluka? –ojeó de un lado al otro en busca del algún rastro... y de sus juguetes.

De nuevo examinó de pared a pared y sus pupilas encogieron. Dio ciertos pasos fuera de la pieza hasta que una sombra le cubrió y su espalda chocó con alguien.

–Killua –distinguió la monótona voz.

–Hermano –se giró– ¡Alluka no está! ¡No están sus cosas! –Killua tenía un mal presentimiento, no por el hecho de que el cuarto carecía de índices del menor, sino por la presencia de Illumi justo en ese momento.

La atención de sus padres se había centrado completamente en Alluka. Y en ese momento Killua temía que hubiesen empezado a entrenarle aun cuando le faltaba un año para empezar ese régimen. El enterarse de sus poderes les pudo manifestar la maniaca idea de adelantar este. Completamente todo había cambiado desde que supieron de estos.

Killua nunca pensó que el hecho de saber de la existencia de Nanika contribuiría a tal alteración.

–Nuestros padres deberían decirte esto, pero me encomendaron a mí encargarme de esto –aclaró–. Él ya no puede estar aquí.

Nadie más sabía que Alluka se refería a sí mismo como chica porque Nanika era esa parte que lo hacía verse así. Killua estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que le tomó unos segundos saber que Illumi se refería a su hermano menor.

–De aquí en adelante estará en observación –prosiguió–. Killua, nuestros padres lo han dictado. Es un peligro _esa cosa,_ y no puedes contradecirlos.

Eso era una ley irrefutable... hasta que Killua descubrió que estaban experimentando con el poder.

Illumi tuvo que dejarle en claro por medio de agujas que no podía replicar. Killua se resistió y posteriormente su hermano mayor se vio orillado a dejarle en claro, de nuevo por medio de agujas, que con oponentes más poderosos que él, no debía meterse. No debía oponerse a Illumi.

No pudo arriesgarse más por Alluka después de eso. Al menos no tan flamantemente como en un principio.

La repetitiva duda si era posible que alguien ajeno sintiera eso, taladraba su sentido común al hacer múltiples comparaciones. Ningún mayordomo daba alguna señal, por más insignificante que fuera, de sentir alguna familiaridad con él o su familia.

–¿Un hermano menor...?

Lo escucho reír bajo: – Raro ¿no es así?

El hecho de arriesgarse por alguien, a ese punto, ya no era nada de extrañarse. El que lo hiciera porque lo viera como un hermano menor ya era un punto nuevo para destrozar su cabeza al asimilarlo. Killua ya ni se preguntaba si para Kura también era extraño aquello, con lo que dijo antes estaba claro que le costaba hasta admitirlo.

'Si encuentras aun crío, tómalo como familia' La idea de que algo así se aplicara en el pueblo de Kura era demasiado descabellada. Aunque posible por el reducido número de este, como dijo su abuelo en un principio. De tal manera que al ser tan pocos los lazos fueran más estrechos.

El tiempo que Killua llevaba en ese lugar había sido suficiente para calmar convenientemente su rabieta inicial, y así darse cuenta de lo que no pudo en un principio al aceptar todo lo que su abuelo le decía al llegar. El número de residentes de ese lugar no daba lugar a la oportunidad de hacerse pasar por uno de ellos; claramente notarían la diferencia, eso si su introducción hubiera sido notoria. De otra manera ni le hubieran reconocido y se habría armado un lío del cual no se habría podido zafar por su imposibilidad de comunicarse.

Killua no puede encontrar iniciativa en sus palabras para agradecerle a ese chico por ser tan torpe. Tendrá tinta de ser un rebelde, alguien que también rompe las reglas de su pueblo. Tienen eso en común, y que cuando están con el otro la parte más amable de ambos sale. Está seguro de ello, porque cuando está en su pueblo mantiene sus manos pegadas a él, y muchas veces cerradas; como si relajarse le costara. Y cuando esta con él, su fresca expresión y libres movimientos gritan de gozo. Incluso su tono al hablar cambia, algo muy parecido a lo que hacía Alluka con animalitos que encontraba en los bosques de su hogar.

Lo había espiado algunas veces.

Su forma de actuar le hechizaba. Y parte tenía que ver con que ese cambio que tenía con Killua le recordaba muchísimo a su hermana menor.

–¿Por qué un hermano menor?

–Bueno... eres menor –dijo con gracia.

A pesar de ser una pésima broma para empezar, le arrancó una sonrisa a Killua.

–Me da la impresión de que, aunque pareces carecer de fragilidad, tu mirada invoca mucha tristeza. La primera vez que te vi, aunque descansabas tu cuerpo estaba rígido –rememora–. Sé que estabas asustado de verme, tal vez imaginabas que te acusaría por estar acá.

Sin dejar escapar esa ocasión y soltó un astuto comentario para seguirle la plática.

–Y no lo harías porque así también sabrían que tú estabas acá.

–Aun desconfías de mí –señaló.

–No –disintió–. Se me ocurren sólo treinta maneras en las que pudiste acusarme y no lo hiciste.

–¿Por qué treinta?

–Es el máximo número al que me has enseñado a contar –en su idioma.

Kura rio exultantemente. Nunca lo había escuchado así.

No prosiguió con el tema anterior, así que Killua tampoco tomó la iniciativa para continuarlo. Se dedicó a concentrarse en saborear el olor que emanaba del cabello de Kura.

–Destacabas nerviosismo –reanudó–, pero no era solo eso. Fuera del temor de verme escondías algo más. Incluso cuando me calcinabas con la mirada, la tenías opacada.

Y Killua lo supo. La palabra calcinar que había usado antes la adquirió de ese chico (quien además pecaba de un pequeño detalle al decirlo mirándolo a los ojos) (ahora también entendía porque, aunque tenía la corazonada de que era por algo más): – Tenemos suerte de que no se les haya ocurrido calcinarlos; con la cantidad de árboles que hay para quemar, no les costaría nada –comentó a su abuelo.

–Ya lo dije antes, te tomé cariño. No prolongare mucho ese punto, pero es esencial –'Y yo a ti, y no por eso te considero mi hermano mayor' 'Igual no me molestaría tener uno que no goce de castigarme'–. Pero, sobre todo, algo me llamaba para cuidarte. Protegerte.

El aliento se le escapó, y quería que fuera porque Kura presionó su cabeza más a él al decir eso, no por el hecho de que Alluka apareció entre tanta confusión.

–¿A un hermano menor se le protege? –milagrosamente, su voz no se entrecortó.

Empezaron a distinguirse las lágrimas.

–Completamente.

La lluvia cubrió su sollozo.

–¿Y si es incapaz? ¿Y si no debe?

Tenía miedo de preguntarlo, pero no tanto como le temía a la respuesta. Literalmente, Kura por sí mismo, era la respuesta.

–Si no debe, encuentra la manera y el momento correcto –explicó–. Si es incapaz, se prepara para hacerlo posible.

Las ganas de agradecerle por darle una respuesta que le alivió y a la vez animó, fueron enormes. Confundió las palabras que no suelta con el nudo que persiste en su garganta. Intentó articular alguna palabra, no obstante, fue en vano, pues las lágrimas ya escurrían una tras otra y le impidieron pensar algo más que no fuera: – Quiero abrazarte, te juro que quiero abrazarte.

 _Kurapika_ no tardó en desconcertarte por la repentina humedad en su cabello. No porque no esperara que alguna gota al azar que estuviera colgando de las hojas del árbol por fin descendiera, sino porque las gotas que recibía eran tibias.

Al alzar la mirada ubicó una amarga imagen que nunca esperó presenciar Un lago azul que se derretía en una cascada de lágrimas. Kurapika no dudó en nadar en ello a pesar de ser lo que todo ese tiempo opacó la mirada de Killu: _'¿Por qué tienes ojos tan inusuales?'_

Unos hermosos ojos azules que no se podían comparar con los escarlatas, al menos no para Kurapika.

–Quiero regresar –gimoteó Killua.

Porque su error fue lo que tomó por solución. Debía seguir entrenando, y ser más fuerte. E hizo todo lo opuesto a ello.

En Kurapika, avivó la ilusión de que eso fuera cierto. Quiso tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo de regresó a la aldea, y de no ser por la lluvia lo habría hecho.

–Si me convierto en lo que ellos quieren, podré proteger... ¿cierto? –Killua no ignoraba que el chico no tenía ni idea de que hablaba; Kurapika solo imaginaba que se refería a salir del pueblo.

–¿Quieres proteger?

–Por supuesto que quiero –proteger a Alluka–. Sé que en este momento no puedo, no estoy ni listo para salir de casa por mi cuenta, menos para enfrentar –a mi familia–. Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero si es para proteger es inevitable –enfrentarme a ellos.

–No seas tan estricto contigo.

–Kura –le calló–, si quieres recuperar algo debes someterte a la disciplina y resistir lo estricta que resulte esta.

–No puedo responderte eso sinceramente. Nunca he tenido algo que recuperar para saber si las cosas son así –repuso–. Tus padres son muy estrictos si te han hecho pensar así –se dio cuenta.

Killua se limpió las lágrimas.

–Sobre todo mamá. He conseguido muchas lesiones gracias a ella –evidenció a la vez que miraba sus brazos–, y por causas externas impulsadas también por ella –llamarles a sus hermanos causas externas le resultó sorpresivamente hilarante– Suerte que mi padre mantiene ocupado. Cuando entreno con él suele ser muy estricto, pero rara vez resulto con lesiones.

Con quien nunca resultaba con ninguna herida era con su abuelo; al menos no por su parte. Killua se hería solo por algún descuido. Claro, Zeno tenía un trato especial con él, ni con sus hermanos era tan complaciente. A lo cual su madre se oponía con un: ¡Que sea el heredero del negocio no supone contemplarlo!

Sabía algo... y era que, si se convertía en la cabeza de la familia, el encierro de Alluka pasaría a ser su responsabilidad. Y lo desalentador era que ni con ese puesto, lograría liberarle.

Kurapika sabe lo bien que le ha sentado a Killu desfogarse al contar todo eso. Seguía llorando, pero se veía más relajado.

–Si tanto quieres proteger a alguien hazte fuerte. Creo que en cualquier momento nos toca a todos proteger a algo o alguien.

Killua echó a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

La lluvia paró mientras Kurapika dormía.

No se molestó es levantarse para despabilarse, tampoco en alzar la mirada para saber que Killu estaba despierto. Ya no lloraba, ni gimoteaba; su respiración era completamente armónica y estaba relajado. Cualquiera pensaría que dormía. En el caso de Kurapika, la vigía de Killu lo levantó.

–Debo disculparme –soltó abruptamente el menor.

No tardó en darse cuenta que Killu se percató de que despertó.

–¿Por qué?

Killua trajo a su memoria todas las cosas que eliminó.

Su madre había intentado animarle regalándole decenas y decenas de juguetes. Él los destruyó todos sin piedad alguna. También mató a aquella mascota que le dieron. Y gran parte de toda arma que le dieron.

–Debo hacer lo que ellos quieren.

Debo fortalecerme.

Kurapika supo, que eso consumió la posibilidad de que regresara al pueblo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Afortunadamente la casa no carecía de ventanas. Tuvo la ventaja de indagar antes de entrar para ubicar donde se localizaba el diccionario y minimizar su estadía ahí para encontrarlo. Lo cual fue en un inicio una de sus preocupaciones… o lo hubiera sido.

No.

En un principio sólo le desconcertó la soledad que abundaba. No en su lugar habitual sino que cuando se adentró todavía más al bosque, éste gozaba de la ausencia de individuos fuera de los insectos habituales o algún otro animalito vagando por esos lares, lo cual únicamente se veía interrumpido por la presencia de Killua.

No era un mal augurio pero activó una ansiedad en él que muy pronto se transformó en un fuerte presentimiento proveniente de razones que no identificó sino hasta después. No era el hecho de cruzar el límite que Zeno le impuso, tampoco era el temor de que lo encontrara ni la aplastante tranquilidad de estar solo ahí.

Una vez que dio con el pesado libro y se mitigó su temor de ser descubierto en la casa al adentrarse, continuaba la premura del tiempo; ahora no era por pasar más tiempo del que debía.

Sigiloso, se encaminó a cada una de las ventanas, en parte para buscar indicios de alguien aun despierto, y para encontrar al rubio. De paso buscaba por cual de todas podía introducirse a la casa: –Maldición– susurró con los labios levemente fruncidos, a la nula posibilidad de entrar por alguna de todas las que había inspeccionado hasta ese momento.

Killua añadió un nuevo objetivo al encontrar el vacío cuarto de Kura: asegurarse de abrir su ventana antes de irse. Si su suposición era acertada esa ventana debía estar disponible.

Se lo tomó con calma, reprimió sus deseos de romper alguna ventana para entrar y se resignó a buscar otras opciones. ¿Por dónde podría entrar? Daba por hecho que las ventanas estarían disponibles con la confianza que inspiraba la soledad del lugar.

'Sería una gran ironía que…' y giró la perilla de la única puerta exterior que encontró; posteriormente empujó. Casi se llevó la mano a la frente… casi se embarraba de lodo. En su lugar puso los ojos en blanco.

Tenían las ventanas cerradas pero no la puerta. Sin duda alguna, algo que no le sorprendía, ya que trataba sobre Kura.

La duda de dónde estaba asaltó una vez que estuvo dentro del hogar. Únicamente vio a una pareja durmiendo en cierta habitación, pero por más que revisó en todas partes, no había ni una señal del rubio. Eso no lo hizo dudar ni un segundo de estar en la casa incorrecta; las veces que lo siguió sirvió para estar seguro.

'Mejor si no está'

Con extremo recato, atravesó el amplio cuarto, la vista incrustada en su objetivo y una mano estática gracias a los sutiles movimientos que ejecutaba, por el cuidado de no dejar ningún rastros de lodo en el suelo.

Sujetó firmemente la columna del enorme libro e inclinó su mano libre para hacerse del diccionario sin emitir algún sonido. Tarea que fue fácil hasta que el polvo salió junto al diccionario e inoportunamente le hizo una mala jugada con las ganas de estornudar. Killua, se dejó caer lejos del libro y se sometió la insoportable tortura de evitarse estornudar (las torturas de Milluki, de pronto dejaron de ser tan aplastantes como creía antes).

Con las ganas de estornudar esfumadas y el resto de polvo extendido únicamente en suelo, se talló con fuerza la nariz y pasó las hojas del diccionario sin la intención de alzar la amenaza del polvo de nuevo; lo cual lo llevó a pensar cuando le hacía falta a ese espacio ser aseado.

–Perfecto –murmuró con ánimo para posteriormente buscar algún papel para escribir–. No… no –farfulló.

Uno, otro, más polvo, y más libros sin querer cooperar en tener una hoja en blanco. 'De acuerdo, están en un lugar pequeño. No tienen muchas cosas que hacer, eso explica porque tanta lectura' ¡pero al menos alguna hoja en blanco debían tener! Debían… y así fue. Killua estaba por empezar a sudar pero, en lugar de eso, exhaló, sin tanta fuerza claro; maldito polvo. La emoción se le fue de las manos y arrancó una pequeña parte de la hoja dejando así una irregular concavidad, y el ruido de esta acción al aire. Por poco se llevó ambas manos a la boca… por poco. Miró a la habitación donde se encontraban los dos adultos y al no ver ningún movimiento se limitó a regresar a su trabajo de conseguir la hoja; arrancarla no era la respuesta así que hizo un limpio corte con su nueva habilidad.

El corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas, casi podía escuchar sus latidos, los cuales eran tapados con su pesada respiración. Se aseguró de colocar todos los libros en su lugar antes de llenarse el índice con el lodo y empezar a escribir, guiado por el diccionario y la tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

No estaba feliz por escribir esa carta. La razón por las que lo hacía tampoco le satisfacía como habría sido tiempo atrás.

Desgraciado.

 _Aumentó la presión de su dedo al escribir._

Niño desgraciado.

 _Se afligió con la idea de que entregaría esa carta._

Guardó el diccionario en su descuidado lugar, y la hoja de letras de lodo, con él. Toda presencia de su estadía era inexistente, excepto por la ventana de Kura, lugar por el cual salió de ahí.

Maldita confianza. Tal vez ya era hora de decirle su verdadero nombre.

* * *

No logró conciliar sueño en toda la noche, tampoco le hacía falta. Aun así, acechaba la fatiga emocional. Durante toda la noche esperó ver a alguien acechándole. Jamás creyó echar de menos el ser objetivo de un ataque, tampoco era que la falta de ver a alguien fue lo que lo llevó a regresar a las orillas del pueblo cuando el sol apenas salía.

No lo deseaba realmente pero se habría sentido aliviado de ver a alguien intentado atacar cerca de ahí ' _Lo cual querría decir que algo le pasó a mi abuelo_ …' porque nunca habían pasado del lugar donde se encontraba Killua; hasta donde sabía era así.

Pensándolo mejor, todo su esfuerzo por evitar la prematura muerte de Kura sería en vano de ver a alguien atacando.

Y la de todos ahí… así como el niño que acompañaba al rubio.

* * *

–Gracias por acompañarme.

–Me preocupaba que estuvieras huyendo de nuevo –alegó Pairo a Kurapika–. Tu madre da miedo.

–No puedo negártelo.

–¿Ayer no pensó que pudiste irte?

Kurapika se adelantó unos pasos para colocarse frente a Pairo y con mucha seguridad dijo:

–Estaba emocionado por irme a quedar a tu casa. Mamá no podía dudar si me vio así.

Pairo esbozó una leve sonrisa que se complementó con una risa baja.

–Pensé que te ilusionaba mucho ir al bosque –bajó notablemente la voz al decir eso último.

–No más que pasar el rato contigo –objetó.

Pudo ver la felicidad que inundó a Pairo tras esa afirmación.

No le desagradaba en lo absoluto pasar el rato con Killu pero sabía que sería más divertido si pudiera reunir a los dos; tampoco iba a arriesgar a Pairo a entrar al bosque.

* * *

La curiosidad de Killua impedía que asimilara o se hiciera una idea de lo que pasaba. Había otro niño, de la edad de Kura posiblemente, pero su manera de hablar y de llevarse era completamente diferente a algo que hubiese visto antes. Ni siquiera con él era así.

Se aferraba a la rama en la que se encontraba. De ser un gato que acechaba algo que llamaba su atención, movería la cola armoniosamente moviéndose de un lado al otro y sus pupilas habrían dilatado a la vez que sus orejas bajaran.

Si Kura tenía más niños con quien pasar el rato ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ir con él?

Una parte de sí le gritaba: _Porque es raro_. Y otra: _Porque se preocupa por ti así como tú por él_.

Si fuera un gato, definitivamente habría bajado el cuerpo y avanzado sin problema a los lados de la rama para verlos más de cerca.

* * *

Sabe que es el último.

Lo tiene muy claro: el resto de ideas se ven nubladas por la presión de esquivar sin ningún margen de error; las decisiones consecuentes dependen de ésta.

Huir y regresar a salvo o tener la suerte de acabar con el anciano y darle la oportunidad a su pueblo de salir.

El hombre de nuevo ataca. En ese momento se da cuenta que vayan a donde vayan habrá monstruos, muchos disfrazados de humanos. La diferencia entre ellos y el resto de humanos que se encuentran fuera se hace nula.

* * *

Killua avanzó con recatados pasos observando desde las alturas al rubio mientras se adentraba a donde él.

Pudo haber bajado desde que cruzó el límite y acompañarlo en su andar. Pero Killua estaba incómodo, se sentía raro y, sobre todo, quería preguntar por aquel chico. Nunca le había costado tanto hablarle (sin que se tratara por su deficiencia en el otro idioma):– Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil – ahora que lo pensaba, Kura era quien siempre comenzaba el tema, Killua rara vez era quien iniciaba una conversación.

Mantener el equilibrio al andar entre los árboles no era complicado pero al tener su mirada contra el rubio, los abruptos jadeos al dar un mal paso eran inevitables. Desesperado por esa escena, repitiéndola mentalmente una y otra vez, juntó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca disponiéndose a encararlo.

Su mirada lo avistó una última vez antes de posarse sobre las ramas que atravesaba llevando un paso rápido y con la intención de rebasarlo, susurrando las palabras que diría sin estar completamente seguro. ¿Saludar? ¿Preguntar? ' _¡Hey! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que hoy no vendrías; ya sabes, estabas con ese chico_ '. Razón por la cual seguramente no estuvo en su casa el día anterior. Las palabras siguieron brotando hasta que desapareció Kura de su campo de visión. Se adelantó más de lo que planeaba.

Tomó asiento en la madera, dando la espalda al camino que próximamente pasaría Kura; si no lo veía no tenía por qué hablarle… 'Demonios' su inquietud no había cesado de un poco y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás en el momento que escuchó los pasos donde él y se colgó de la rama confiando en que sus piernas podrían sostenerlo, así los nervios lo desvanecieran.

–¿Quién era ese chico con él que estabas? –abordó inmediatamente. No sabía si verlo al revés le quitó el nerviosismo o estar de cabeza le envió la sangre suficiente al cerebro para formular lo que diría sin duda alguna.

Kurapika ya le había volteado a ver al momento que se dejó caer, su rabillo lo divisó y el sonido de las hojas le alertó de la presencia ahí.

–No esperaba verte aquí –admitió.

Estaba sorprendido por ello, no por verlo pendiendo de un árbol.

Killua se reincorporó y se apresuró a bajar, lo peor ya había pasado.

* * *

No ha recibido ni un rasguño pero no ha tenido ninguna oportunidad de contratacar; en ciertos momentos el contrario le ha dado la ilusión de tener un punto ciego, a lo cual su instinto le avisaba que era una trampa.

Ha deducido su plan: cansarlo para eliminarlo.

El anciano no titubea ni un solo segundo en decidirse a atacar.

Si quiere al menos tener una oportunidad no le queda de otra. Las opciones se han reducido a morir o usar sus ojos.

Recibe un golpe adrede y al caer al suelo sus escarlatas encienden.

* * *

Killua esperó que Kura avanzara para unírsele, no obstante este quedó inmóvil frente a él con una pizca de emoción irradiando de sus ojos.

–Es mi amigo –dijo.

Tal vez tuvo que ponerle más atención al chico, no recordaba su apariencia (lo vio a lo lejos, tampoco podía esperar mucho) y ahora menos lo haría con la palabra _amigo_ escarbando su cerebro y la nula posibilidad de recordar si la leyó en el diccionario.

–Amigo… ¿es como un hermano menor? ¿Cómo yo?

Kurapika sonrió con sus facciones levemente fruncidas.

–¡No, no! Es una cosa completamente distinta.

El alivió le cayó como un balde de agua fría y al mismo tiempo su curiosidad aumentó.

–Entonces no tiene nada que ver con hermano.

–Correcto. Pero eso no quiere decir que un hermano no pueda ser tu amigo –aclaró.

–¿Entonces que lo hace un amigo?

 _Zeno ahora se ve arrinconado con ese cambio de papeles tan repentino. Había pasado muchísimo desde la última vez que se advirtió como la presa. No por ello osciló._

–Oh… en realidad no sabes lo que es un amigo –reparó.

–No recuerdo si te lo dije antes pero mis padres no es que me dieran la libertad de salir de casa –en realidad no recordaba nada que hubiera dicho antes; su cerebro trataba de comprender la palabra amigo y, para su suerte estaba dando resultados; la palabra _amistad_ la había leído en ambos idiomas. Por mala fortuna, no era algo que su familia le enseñaría algún día.

–Un amigo… es –Kura se rascó la mejilla– una persona con la que puedes contar, con quien te diviertes, alguien a quien quieres proteger. Te diviertes, te enojas, discutes y acudes a esa persona y ésta a ti. Es una persona a quien le tienes aprecio –Killua esperó a que continuara–. Es divertido estar a su lado y quieres que siempre sea así.

–Me has mareado –declaró.

* * *

 _La sangre no deja de salir por donde ha degollado y el cuerpo inerte regresa a la normalidad._

– _Perdóname, Kiyoshi._

 _Zeno no entiende esas palabras, pero se inclina al hombre y susurra._

– _Lamentó haberte hecho esperar, quería ver cuál era todo su poder. No me ha decepcionado; si fueras joven, habrías acabado conmigo._

 _Él contrario le pone toda su atención, como si tratara de saber qué dice o como si pudiera entenderle. Mientras sus ojos poco a poco pierden el color, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan alcanza a señalarlo._

– _Zeno Zoldyck –responde fríamente._

 _Él hombre le sonríe; no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese apellido, fue uno de los tres que tiempo atrás dejó en ruinas su pueblo, pero la persona frente a él no parecía tener la menor idea de aquello. Su batalla no era contra el resto de su gente, era contra ese anciano… habría sido glorioso acabar con él y los descendientes de los otros dos. Habría sido un buen desenlace para aquella historia. Aunque estaba feliz de morir a manos de un Zoldyck._

 _Zeno al terminar con esa vida, marcó el fin de todo el trabajo._

* * *

Killua no podía considerar a Kura un amigo.

Desde que se conocieron recíprocamente se sintieron como una responsabilidad. Se llevaban bien y a veces peleaban, también se cuidaban; tal como harían unos hermanos.

Quería a Kura pero, por más que lo pensaba, él no llenaba esa definición, ni tampoco Killua, al parecer la, de Kura.

Moría de ganas por escribir algo más en aquella hoja. Zeno estaba a unos cuantos metros de él; lo había sentido minutos atrás y eso significaba que su presentimiento fue acertado. Volvió a doblar la hoja.

Se quitó la ropa superior, quedando únicamente con las prendas blancas de algodón, y con total libertad se apresuró a llegar al pueblo.

Lo peor había pasado… lo peor había pasado... Killua estaba en la habitación de Kura, con el rubio descansando y la carta que le había escrito a un lado de él. Anhelaba decírselo en persona pero no había más tiempo; debió hacerlo antes. Colocó su mano suavemente sobre la cabellera de Kura ' _Y decía que mi cabello era el suave_ '.

* * *

–El trabajo ha terminado –Killua apenas se dirigía a su abuelo cuanto este dijo eso.

–Lo sé –respondió– ¿dónde está mi ropa?

–Cuando salgamos de aquí te la daré.

Killua asintió sin ánimos. Zeno había notado esa actitud tan inusual desde que llegó por él; de no ser por eso no le habría dejado estar ahí más tiempo.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo, con eso podrás librarte un tiempo de entrenar con Silva e Illumi –comentó.

–¿De verdad? –la energía regresó en esa respuesta.

–Sabía que eso te animaría.

Killua exclamó de felicidad y alivio.

–Un tiempo para descansar –levantó las manos.

Zeno se sintió satisfecho con esa escena.

–Killu, ven.

Le costó unos segundos salir de su ensoñación para volverse y darse cuenta que su abuelo le estaba dando la oportunidad de ir en su espalda. Reaccionó completamente exaltado a aferrarse a los hombros de Zeno.

–No has podido dormir bien desde que llegamos, si no me equivoco.

–No lo haces –apoyó.

–Duerme ahora mismo, será un largo viaje –era su recompensa, por el momento. Zeno abogaría porque Killua viera a Alluka para que existiera una foto con todos sus nietos, tal como Killua desearía.

–Abuelo –gruñó como respuesta– ¿qué es un amigo?

* * *

Por alguna razón ese día le fue muy pesado despertarse; la luz le lastimaba los ojos. Moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras se cubría de la luz pudo escuchar el crujir de una hoja.

Desconcertado, se quitó los brazos del rostro para ver de qué se trataba. Kurapika, aun despistado, tomó una sospechosa hoja cuidadosamente doblada al borde de su cama. Se talló los ojos antes de abrirla y leer su contenido.

Era tiempo de decirle su nombre completo a Killu.

La alteración en todo pueblo era evidente, y aun con todo eso, Kurapika hizo caso omiso, empeñándose únicamente en correr hasta los límites del pueblo. Estrujaba fuertemente la hoja, en gran medida por la emoción, y por no perderla en su tramo.

Y entonces, se percató del porqué de la conmoción en todo el lugar.

Los límites ya no estaban, la entrada al resto del bosque estaba abierta de nuevo.

Killu ya no estaba. Estaba seguro y la prueba era la nota que soltó.

A Kurapika, no le importó más el niño del bosque.


	10. Capítulo 10

Gira sobre sus metatarsos acertando uno que otro golpe al enemigo. La carne cruje cada que la madera estampa en lugares que ella no logra determinar al sólo pensar en evitar el próximo ataque dirigido a sí.

Los vio recibir muchos ataques al mismo tiempo, y después, derribar a la mayoría de sus agresores con fugaces movimientos. Logró dominar sus impulsos y emociones, más de una vez, al ver a su gente, a los Kurta, derribados y su propia sangre extendiendo el rastro rojizo en la ropa y la superficie.

–¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Nos necesitan! –preguntó su esposo cuando ella lo arrastró en medio del trance lejos de donde los cuerpos de aquellos niños que alguna vez vieron alegres en el pueblo.

–¡Pairo! -exclamó esperando que su pareja entendiera.

De no haber visto la explosiva y desgarradora reacción de los padres de esos niños, habría quedado congelada a lo igual que su esposo. Y posiblemente quedándose para contraatacar a los intrusos. La ira y desconsuelo quemaban en sus ojos ahora escarlatas.

Ella se preguntó, qué habría sido de ella si hubiera visto a su hijo degollado, o herido sin piedad alguna como a los fallecidos críos. Y la fugaz imagen de Kurapika herido, fue suficiente para doblegarla y ayudarla a comprender a sus hermanos.

Evitando la desagradable imagen que se formó, reproducía una y otra vez la imagen de Kurapika en sus brazos. Desde que nació, hasta aquellas tardes donde yacía dormido en su regazo.

Quería ayudar a sus hermanos, quería arremeter contra los responsables de ese acto a lo igual que muchos ahí. Pero no cedió a sus deseos, entregó sus pensamientos a lo que Kurapika habría querido.

Pairo tenía que ser protegido. Podía participar en resarcir por las vidas perdidas al ir contra los asesinos. O proteger la vida aun intacta. Su voz de la razón siempre fue Kurapika; y ahora lo escuchaba rogando porque protegiera a Pairo.

En medio del caos, ella siguió avanzando firmemente, evadiendo la grotesca imagen que sus periféricos atisbaban. Su esposo, por otra parte, no rehuía de ver las cuencas desgarradas y los hilos de sangre escurriendo de estos. Tal vez fue el ver fallecidos a sus conocidos lo que lo hizo volver en sí; sacudió su cabeza un poco, como si trata de ordenar sus ideas y asimilar la descabellada situación. Presuroso sujetó su mano firmemente y avanzó al par de ella.

En ese momento, ella se atrevió a voltear y pudo ver el lugar ardiendo: por parte de las casas incendiándose y por los calcinantes escarlatas. Y a pesar de tan hostil vista, se podía sentir entre todo pesado ambiente la desesperación por sobrevivir por sobre la rabia presente en cada llama.

El calor infernal estaba presente, pero no lograba sentirlo, tampoco la brisa que creaba al correr. Y aun así le resultaba sofocante.

Su pareja aceleró repentinamente y en un parpadeo, era ella quien era llevaba.

–Te quiero –dijo él.

Conmovida, miró al frente con una sonrisa decidida.

–Te quiero –respondió.

–Me alegra… que Kurapika no esté aquí para que nos responda.

–A mi igual –apoyó.

El tono de voz era delicado y muy conforme, como si hubiera aceptado algo que aun desconocían, pero sabían que llegaría. Muy parecido a aquel que mantuvieron el día que dio a luz a Kurapika.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se tornaron granates.

Puede mantenerse de pie, pero gradualmente las punzadas que aparecieron antes, se vuelven insoportablemente dolorosas. En el momento en que flaquea por primera vez, se da cuenta que tiene las costillas rotas y para más desventaja, la sangre que escupe al toser y su dificultad para respirar, le avisa que estos huesos alcanzaron a perforar sus pulmones.

No obstante, no desiste por la herida. Se rehúsa a no dar todo hasta el final por la intervención de ese inconveniente daño. Se abalanza al contrario, con débiles pasos pero una determinación inquebrantable. Alcanza a herirlo, pero en consecuencia ella siente como sus piernas flaquean y las punzabas ahora se concentran ahí. Y por unos microsegundos, mientras ve un ataque dirigiéndose a ella, comprende la insana velocidad que posee el enemigo. Apenas impacta en ella el golpe, se ve expulsada hasta estampar contra una de las paredes de la casa, sin saber en qué momento termino tan herida, ni cuánto daño pudo hacerle al contrario.

El hombre ahora se dirige a donde Pairo se refugia. Ella desvía la mirada y divisa primero a los padres del castaño y momentos después a su esposo. Todos cuentan con múltiples heridas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Cierra los ojos un momento y sostiene con fuerza las armas antes de darle un último vistazo al destrozado rostro de su esposo.

Comparada con ellos, aun no esta tan herida. Jadea con pesar, tose con más fuerza, mientras tanto el flujo de sangre y el dolor aumentan cada segundo que pasa. En otro intento por levantarse, frunce con los labios y gimotea por cada tortuoso movimiento que ejecuta en vano. Se niega a verlos de nuevo, no soporta esa situación, esta inmovilizada y solo le queda cerrar los ojos para cegarse del mismo final que sufrirá Pairo.

Kurapika aparece en sus pensamientos, tomando el mismo final que todos ahí.

Eso la impulsa a arrojarse al agresor y sujetar uno de sus pies, con una mirada suplicante, pero fortuitamente combativa. Él no parece ni un poco emocionado de la energía aun bélica que emana de ella.

–¿Phinks, ya terminaste allá? –el hombre atiende a esa llamada, y se vuelve a ella.

La irritación empieza a arrugar sus facciones y no tarda en comenzar a patear repetidas veces para deshacerse de ella. En respuesta ella se aferra por cada golpe que recibe, hasta que finalmente, consigue arrojarla.

Aterriza contra el suelo, esta vez aturdida y con últimos suspiros que acompañan sus delirios.

Sus ojos se han apagado tras la sorpresa de encontrarse con Kurapika una vez más. Dentro de ella algo grita que puede irse en paz. Mientras que su egoísmo la culpa por no poder acompañarlo y ser testigo de sus logros, de verlo crecer y presenciar como seguiría rompiendo las barreras entre el pueblo y el exterior… lo cual lo ha salvado.

Si la respuesta para salvarse significaba irse, se alegraba que Kurapika fuera el primero en descubrirlo. El gozo de haberle apoyado en ello trajo consigo pocas lágrimas.

Pudo madurar para poder salvarlo.

Sus escarlatas vuelven a encender, adornando la creciente sonrisa de alivio y su apacible expresión.

Perdiendo la conciencia por cada suspiro que da, su último deseo se hace presente antes de desvanecer: ' _Sobrevive_ '

* * *

–¡Omokage, apresúrate! –escuchó la queja de uno de sus compañeros

Ignoró protesta anterior y desvió la mirada del emisor.

–Es una pena –se volvió a rostro de una rubia mujer, sujetándola del cabello para poder verle mejor–. Estos son los ojos más hermosos, y no parece agobiada en lo absoluto… –aunque, desde la sangre que escurría de sus labios hasta su barbilla, hasta todas sus heridas no dieran razón al porqué de su muerte tan pacífica.

–¿Una pena? –respondió incrédulo su compañero–, mira al niño de acá. Sus ojos son una pena; que desperdicio. Escarlatas pero ciegos.

Omokage se dirigió a donde aquel pequeño cuerpo.

–Es un modelo perfecto para unos ojos como estos. Dimos en el blanco, aquí tenemos los dos pares más preciosos de todos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**_—El Gen'ei Ryodan está en el barco, Kurapika._**

 **ATENCIÓN**

Este capitulo contara con detalles que han ocurrido en el manga. No es necesario haberlo leído pues aquí daré un breve resumen de lo que abarca ese capítulo.

Ojo: Este es el único capitulo que contara con esta característica, pues la historia se desarrollara de manera ajena de lo que pasa en el manga. Así que el resto se podrá leer sin problema alguno y sin ninguna nota como esta.

· Los cazadores y la realeza junto a mil personas están en un barco llamado Black Whale, en el cual se dirigen al continente oscuro.

· Kurapika cuida a uno de los príncipes de esa realeza. En la cual haya una guerra donde solo uno de todos los príncipes debe sobrevivir.

· Todos los príncipes tienen una bestia de nen, la cual les da una habilidad según su personalidad.

 **Sin mas que decir, empecemos esta segunda parte de la historia.**

* * *

En cualquier momento pasaría. Los ataques y percances acechaban en todo momento. La incertidumbre en el lugar mantenía a todos alerta, pero jamás espero que fuera tan pronto el golpe.

Dos guardaespaldas cayeron primero, advirtiendo así al resto de la ejecución de un ataque. El resto presente se dispersó a lo largo de la habitación. Kurapika no fue la excepción, pero a su parecer era el único que estaba buscando al culpable en lugar de cuidar que el ataque no llegara a él; por ello percibió el patrón que sucedida y previó trayectoria que seguiría lo que fuera que estaba destrozando a los guardias.

Su posición lo dejaba fuera del alcance de éste, lo cual le dio la ventaja de usar gyo. Segundos después pudo distinguir unas alas y unas garras que rápidamente iban a parar a otro de los guardias. Sus ojos perdían el color y rápidamente caían uno tras otro; la agonía les duraba poco y pronto su cuerpo quedaba inerte.

Lo más peligroso era que no sólo los aniquilaba en un santiamén sino que también les arrebataba el nen; lo sabía porque por cada guardia que atacaba su tamaño incrementaba. También se hizo más evidente un pequeño hilo de nen que sin duda alguna conducía al responsable.

Otro cuerpo se desplomó.

El halcón se dirigía a la habitación de la reina. El tiempo contando le destrozaba las opciones de contraataque, sólo le quedaba la defensiva; ¿sería prudente atacarlo con la seguridad de que eso pararía al halcón? Aunque estaban unidos por el nen parecía no controlarlo. Suponía le dio órdenes específicas. Nadie ahí parecía concentrarse en controlarlo sino en estar alterados o fingir estarlo… más bien en buscar qué los estaba atacando.

Lo segundos siguieron pasando, valiosos segundos que pudieron darle otra opción. Tenía dos y tendría que aplicarlas al mismo tiempo para esperar lograr algo.

Kurapika moriría.

Se precipitó para interceptar el destino del ave hecha de nen. Sus ojos inmediatamente se tintaron y su pecho empezó a padecer, su condición impuesta le comprimió el corazón cuando invocó la única solución disponible: _Chain Jail._

Echó su mano para atrás, para darse impulso e inmediatamente dirigir la cadena al dueño del halcón. La cantidad de adrenalina que sintió fue inmensa, el ave estaba a punto de dar con él y su corazón poco a poco era exprimido. Estaba preparado para desprenderse de la vida.

El ave de nen yacía a pulgadas de su rostro, Kurapika se tiró a sus espaldas, logrando así por poco escapar del rasguño del emplumado y, colateralmente, abrir la puerta que daba a la habitación para caer en ésta y el ser el centro de atención de la pequeña Wobble. El ave se desvaneció; Kurapika lo había logrado.

Alcanzó a ver la inocente mirada del príncipe una última vez antes de que su corazón fuera duramente destrozado por sus propias cadenas. Y como si de una bala se tratara, la sangre salió de su pecho. Por fin cerró los ojos con la constancia de que lo último que pudo hacer fue mostrarle el fin de la vida a una que apenas empezaba esta travesía.

* * *

–Palm, Ikalgo y Meleoron ¿correcto? –asintieron– Mi nombre es Kite, y de ahora en adelante estaré trabajando con ustedes –entonces su reacción pasó a ser de sorpresa por una fracción de segundo.

Colt parecía entender lo que sucedía– Tengo entendido que han leído el informe que se les dio –dijo esperando cesar la atención de los tres a la pelirroja–. Nos basaremos en ello para dar el primer movimiento y adelantarnos.

–Esperamos poder trabajar bien con ustedes –corroboró Kite. No entendía porque les intimidó, pero para empatizar relajó su voz y, aunque su actitud no dejaba de ser estoica, intentó sonreírles.

Morel regresaba de atender una llamada y se vio igual de sorprendido que Kite al ver a las tres hormigas con una rodilla contra el suelo, inclinados frente a ella. No podía verles el rostro, pero no hacía falta para saber que ellos tenían sus facciones arrugadas.

–Estamos a su servicio –dijeron al unísono mientras intentaban fallidamente que no les viera sus abatidos semblantes.

Sorprendida por tales acciones se giró a Morel:– ¿Les has dicho antes que soy el líder o algo así?

Él negó, y le echó una mirada a Colt. A pesar de compartir una mirada cómplice, Kite no pudo permitirse molestarse por aquella sospechosa acción– Fue Colt. Le deje el trabajo de escoger al líder.

–Pero esa no es razón para que me traten como si fuera su superior –se volvió a las hormigas frente a ella, percatándose que la mujer inclinada emanó sed de sangre por unos segundos, debido a la guardia baja que optaba Kite.

No evitó que siguieran inclinados:– Nuestro origen nos hace verle naturalmente como nuestra líder –explicó Meleoron–. No es por otra cosa más que respeto.

–Insisto, no tienen que –reiteró.

Kite se había percatado de la tensión que emanaba la azabache, pero el inquietó más su indiferencia al inclinarse junto a sus compañeros antes de que regresaran a sus asientos.

–Morel, instrucciones –ordenó Colt, impaciente por corromper la incomodidad que se formó.

–Tenemos que partir ahora, el Gen'ei…

* * *

–… Ryodan está en el barco –Leorio dijo casi titubeando.

La primera llamada fue un éxito. Pero ahora, Leorio no encontraba manera de contactar a Kurapika, y el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Su mayor sorpresa no fue saber que la araña se encontraba a bordo, fue ver al hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos confinados por ser parte de la brigada. A Illumi le reconoció apenas vio sus carbonosas extensiones de cabello, pero le costó un poco más reconocer a su acompañante.

Interrumpió su incertidumbre sobre el chico al preguntarse si debía avisarle a Kurapika sobre la presencia de la araña. Ya debía estar lo suficientemente ocupado con su trabajo, como para que le metiera más presión. Ese pensamiento persistió hasta que se reportó la desaparición del azabache de cabello corto, el cual dijeron era otro Zoldyck también; en ese momento lo recordó. Era el hermano menor de Killua.

La gravedad de la situación era muchísimo peor de lo que esperaba, porque sí Kurapika se encontraba con ellos eso lo llevaría al resto de la araña. Y eso era ser positivo, cabía la posibilidad de que se terminara matando con ellos al saber de su pertenencia a la araña.

Volvió a marcar, esta vez a otro número en el cual si era seguro que le responderían.

Uno, dos, tres timbrazos y respondieron:– Leorio, estoy enterada de la situación –aunque su voz era dulce se notaba la preocupación.

–Senritsu, sabes para que llamó, ¿te parece prudente decirle? –cuestionó–. Tengo la manera de sacarlo de aquí, junto a la niña que cuida –añadió.

–Dime dónde y en cuanto tiempo.

* * *

Los timbrazos de su celular rebotan en las paredes de los aposentos de la reina y su hija.

Kurapika entonces se encontró a sí mismo… vivo.

Wobble había llorado, sus regordetes mejillas estaban rojizas, los pucheros eran evidentes así como las lágrimas aun escurriendo.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Su imaginación?

Supo que no era así cuando vio no sólo al culpable siendo sujetado por los demás guardias, sino también por una sutil aura desapareciendo de la cuna de la príncipe Wobble:– Su bestia –pensó con seguridad. En ese momento se percató que en su mano derecha también se desvanecía una pequeña marca entre sus dedos. La parte que Wobble alcanzó a tomar…

Su bestia lo había marcado cuando ella lo tocó.

Y éste mismo le salvó de la muerte. Kurapika sabe que el berrinche que le ocasionó a Wobble fue lo que lo salvó.

–¿Kurapika, te encuentras bien? –la reina Oito se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse.

–Sí, no se preocupe por ello. Wobble, usted… ¿se encuentran bien? –reparo restándole importancia a su repentino bienestar.

–Estamos bien pero Wobble ha…

El resto de guardias entraron apresuradamente, interrumpiendo así a la reina.

–¿Kurapika, qué debemos hacer ahora con él?

Debía encargarse él, pero antes tenía que saber que sucedió. No sentía ni el palpitante acecho de nen a su corazón, y aunque sus ojos estaban encendidos no sentía el pesar de tenerlos así.

–Por hoy se cancela la sesión –declaró– Necesitaré que algunos ayuden a limpiar este lugar e informar lo que ha pasado. En cuanto a quien hizo esto… nos encargaremos nosotros.

* * *

'–Palm –la azabache reacciona–. Así que tú también puedes escuchar por medio de telepatía…'

La susodicha se separa de sus compañeros, quienes a pesar de haber escuchado a Kite también, continúan prestando atención a Morel, quien les explica que y quienes son el Gen'ei Ryodan.

'–¿Necesitas hablar conmigo en privado?'

'–No quiero tener diferencias con ustedes –habla comprensiva–, por eso les hablo en este medio. Pero te he mencionado a ti, porque eras la única con las intenciones hostiles. Para esta misión energética necesitamos esa actitud' –sus compañeros se exaltan lo cual provoca que Morel les pregunte si se encuentran bien'

–Oh no… es que, esas personas suenan muy peligrosas –balbucea Ikalgo para dar un argumento a su reacción anterior.

Kite sonríe por la gracia que le da eso: '–Seré breve. Es inexorable esta misión, nos han escogido por ser hormigas quimera, tenemos que ir a buscar entradas para los cazadores que llegaran al continente, lo han leído en el informe.'

'–Sí –responden al unísono.'

'–Pero no sabían que no escogieron a nosotros por esa razón, ¿cierto? Creen que tendremos mayor libertad porque nuestros genes provienen de allá.'

'–Ya lo habíamos supuesto –apunta Meleoron.'

'–No es difícil aproximarse a esa conclusión –corrobora Palm.'

Colt por fin se tranquiliza, ellos la tratan con normalidad.

'–No pretendo tener diferencias con ustedes–repone–, empatizo completamente con lo que sienten al ser esto. Por ello les pido no que me traten como su superior, ninguno de nosotros necesita recordar la jerarquía que tenemos. Sabemos el significado de tener un líder, y no estoy al nivel de representar ello.'

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo la tensión ha desaparecido:– Somos iguales. Les daré un tiempo para considerarme parte de su equipo. Sé que ustedes participaron en el derroque al rey y su corte, y en mi rescate. Tengo la corazonada de que parte de ello es lo que los tiene tan afligidos.'

'–Me parece imposible que nos des tiempo, pero agradecemos tu intención de mantener esa distancia –responde Palm por todos. Con dificultad Ikalgo y Meleoron ponen atención a las dos conversaciones que se dan al mismo tiempo'

–Morel –llama Kite–, me da la impresión de que no les has dicho que voy a divergir de ellos.

–Es porque ya no iras sola como pediste.

Colt aprieta sus garras. Él sigue sin estar de acuerdo en dejarla ir sin su protección, pero no hay remedio. Ella lo necesita a él y al Koala en otra entrada, o eso decía; ambos sabían que los quería fuera temiendo que no pudieran seguirle el paso. Por ello es entendible la desaprobador gesto que hace con sus cejas, así evidencia su desconcierto.

Y abriéndose paso entre la inquietud, llega apresurado y sudoroso un viejo conocido de Morel, anunciando su llegada con sus jadeos, a lo cual el susodicho dice:– Leorio, ¿tu amigo ya viene en camino?

–Las cosas se han complicado –afirma e inmediatamente una alarma respalda lo dicho.

* * *

–Leorio, ¡no puedo contactarlo! –Senritsu presionó el celular contra sí.

–Intenta solo una vez más –suplicó Leorio–. Debo colgar ahora, tratare de ganar tiempo.

–Lo haré –dijo determinada para posteriormente terminar la llamada.

Con ocho llamadas perdidas, desesperó por la nula respuesta de Kurapika. Una sosa preocupación le entumía los hombros, y posiblemente era porque los resultados de todo ellos bailaban burlonamente sobre pésimos escenarios.

Si no respondía, Senritsu no llamaría de nuevo; comenzó a temer una reacción que más que contraproducente, fuera detonante a hacerle saber de las arañas. Por cada timbrazo que no respondía una gran porción de alivió le recorría como hormigueos latentes que terminaban en la mano que sujetaba el celular. Había cambiado de opción, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kurapika respondió, y las palabras que ella estuvieron sometidas a aun:

–El Gen'ei Ryodan está en el barco, Kurapika –y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió–. Leorio tiene una manera de sacarte de aquí junto al príncipe y la reina.

–Dame detalles y lo considerare.

Senritsu estaba aterrada de la neutralidad que escuchaba de Kurapika, pero de alguna manera de dio la confianza para declarar lo que la hizo dudar de decirle.

–Hay arañas que esta por ir tras la realeza.

Lo había escuchado y confirmado con su agudo oído, y su temor era que él los enfrentara.

–¿Dónde debo ver a Leorio?

* * *

Kurapika lo había planeado antes de la llamada de Senritsu. En cuanto la reina terminó de relatar lo sucedido mientras él inconsciente, concluyó su huida con ellas.

Después de desplomarse Wobble rompió a llanto al presenciar tan violenta escena; sus lloriqueó fue escuchado estruendosamente solo por cercanos a la confianza de Kurapika, la reina Oito y su compañero, Bill. El resto parecía no haberlo escuchado con tan brutal volumen, pero no quedaron excluidos de ver a la bestia de Wobble aparecer; cosa que la reina no alcanzaba a describir.

Pero la deducción de Kurapika era acertada: la bestia fue hacia él después de aparecer y fue cuando despertó. Le devolvió la vida gracias al llanto.

El mismo lo pensó: una vida que recién comienza su camino no debe ver otra morir.

Un bebé no tenía que estar en el ambiente de esa guerra, no solo racionalmente se proclamaba, ahora su bestia lo pedía también.

Al diablo con el príncipe Tserriednich, Wobble debia salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Kurapika se encargaría del cuarto príncipe después, sino es que la guerra de sucesión lo hacía antes. Su determinación por recuperar esos ojos estaba siendo superado por su egoísmo de cuidar esa vida Casi era un Déjà vu; el eco de la audacia para proteger a alguien se manifestó.

De esa misma manera, al diablo con la araña.

–Encontré la forma de salir de aquí –proclamó ante la reina.

* * *

Con sus habilidades completamente desbloqueadas, atacó a diestra y siniestra a cada guardia que se opuso en el camino. Ser interceptados no era posible.

Kurapika se encargó de guardar en silencio la fuga. A cada guardia le impuso no alertar, gracias a su Judgement Chain. Las cosas parecían fáciles, al menos escapar de la zona de la realeza lo fue.

Por medio de un elevador (vaya barco más extravagante pare tener uno), lograron llegar a la proa. Un sol destellante iluminó el interior del ascensor y cegó por un momento los ojos de los ocupantes; cuando el efecto pasó, se pudo contemplar una figura humana cuyo poder enredaba toda la superficie.

–¿Lo siente? –preguntó Kurapika a la reina, la cual, tragando en seco, asintió– No importa lo que suceda, deben quedarse aquí –dijo a ellas mientras encerraba a ambas en el interior del ascensor.

Kurapika estaba decidido a detener a ese hombre, pero era indudable: el gran nen que emitía era peligroso porque estaba a la espera de que lo atacaran. No tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando el hombre se lanzó contra él, con la conciencia nublada y violentas intensiones. Por un momento aquel hombre con nen increíble parece retractarse de atacarle y no lo hace con finta, parecía se había equivocado de objetivo, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el lugar. Kurapika, confundido, no lograba entender lo que sucedía.

Justo en el horizonte un pequeño pedazo de papel se acercaba lentamente hasta posarse sobre la cabeza del hombre y esté, absorto, seguía la trayectoria de aquella particularidad. Segundos después, una corriente de aire con una fuerza incalculable y confeti en su interior, cortó por la mitad al hombre, con una facilidad inigualable; pero la fuerza del viento elevó a Kurapika, llevándolo hasta un extremo del barco que daba justo con el océano.

Ahora estaba a punto de caer al agua y trataba de aferrarse a la barandilla de manera desesperada; aunque aturdido, Kurapika se percató inmediatamente de una corriente de aire con pedazos de confeti que, en calma, se dirigiría hacia él.

En un instante rodeó su cuerpo y lo llevó hasta la parte más elevada del barco. Allí encontró a un chico que, con su vestimenta, su forma de cerrar el abanico y la particular aura que tenía al momento de extender su brazo, obligaron a Kurapika a pensar una sola cosa completamente ajena al hecho de estar a punto de terminar igual que el hombre: conocía a esa persona.

Encaraba un problema muchísimo mayor que todo el que ahora se esparcía a lo largo y ancho de todo pasillo por cual transcurrió con la reina y la príncipe.

Recordaba su apariencia y su nombre, así que no cabía duda de quién era.

Kalluto Zoldyck estaba frente él, y le apuntaba con un abanico rodeado de nen.

No obstante, antes de que siquiera pudiera reflexionar en contraatacar, su cuerpo azotó contra el piso. También le había reconocido, su mirada lo delataba.

Se preguntaba si también él tendría el dilema sobre atacarlo, pues cualquiera que agrediera al otro se metería en un gran problema con Killua.

Así que fue a lo que acudió– Tu hermano –y tal como esperaba, el azabache baja la guardia por completo.

–¿Se encuentra aquí? –preguntó después de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo.

No sabía qué respuesta sería la correcta pero tampoco era una opción mentir.

–No –respondió mientras sentía una gota de sudor recorriendo su semblante. Por buena suerte, eso era bueno pues los ojos violetas se iluminaron con sosiego detrás de ellos.

Kurapika rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor y libero a la reina junto al bebé.

–Todo está bien, pueden salir ahora –confirmó, tomando de pasó a Wobble entre sus brazos puesto que la reina la extendió a él.

Pero ella se dudó en salir.

–Quieren subir Kurapika, ¡si no mantengo el ascensor en este nivel vendrán! –indicó con mirada temblorosa.

–Lo sabía, por ello le pedí que se quedaran dentro –reconoció–. Pero ya estamos a solo un paso de salir de aquí.

Tendió su mano a ella, y fue correspondido. Pudo sentir un insano temblor de ella, y no era por el temor de lo que le pudiera pasar, era por lo que pudiese pasarle a su hija fuera de la jurisdicción del agobiante espacio de los príncipes, donde de alguna manera podían mantener más tiempo vivos.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

–Amigo de mi hermano –rememoró Kalluto, llamando la atención de Kurapika.

–Kalluto, se aproximan soldados y usuarios de nen que nos harán frente. Si quieres evitarlo, vete de una vez. Vienen por nosotros –puntualizó.

–No es así –replicó–. Vienen por mí, saben que una araña se encuentra aquí.

Kurapika no dio crédito a aquellas palabras. Disintió con esa verdad y habría escatimado en ello de no ser interrumpido por la grito de la reina avisando la llegada de los soldados.

Toleró la repentina revelación, para poder trabajar junto a él y deshacerse del pelotón.

Las balas se dirigieron directamente a la reina y a Wobble, quien gracias al sonido de los disparos echó a llorar. Extendió su dedo anular, invocando así la cadena que le ayudaría a detener todas las balas que iban a ellas.

Sin posibilidad de protegerse, las balas se dirigieron a él como su diana. Lo único que pedía era que no fueran para ellas de nuevo; no esperaba que el truco de la bestia de Wobble volviera funcionar.

Kalluto se colocó frente a él, con su abanico rodeado de nen y en menos de un segundo, de balancear levemente su abanico, regresó todas las balas, las cuales acabaron con más de la mitad.

Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a Kurapika para ahora extender su dedo medio y así aprisionar a los restantes para ordenar sin titubear:– ¡Ahora!

El abanico se balanceó en manos de un sutil asesino que no dudó en cumplir su papel y arrebató las vidas con trozos de papel.

Kurapika no había matado a nadie, solo los dejaba fuera de combate. Así que le parecía brutal el resultado de aliarse con él; aunque no podía esperar menos de un Zoldyck.

Los periférico de Kurapika atisbaron un ser volando a ellos, cuando volteó a verle directamente pudo apreciar una clase de ave mutante aterrizando en una de las bardas. Tuvo que tomar del hombro a Kalluto para evitar que le atacara.

–¿Quién de aquí es Kurapika? –preguntó la criatura tajantemente.

–¿Colt? –inquirió, a lo cual el susodicho asintió– ¿Leorio se encuentra con ustedes?

–¿Él sujeto de lentes? Sí –confirmó.

Cuando Senritsu le dijo el nombre de quien los recogería, no esperaba que fuera una bestia mágica. No una de las que mencionaron en una de las tantas reuniones del zodiaco.

Colt, extendió sus alas a los lados y alzó su cuerpo para posicionarse sobre ellos y aterrizar frente a la reina: –El bebé –pidió– ira en mis brazos.

La reina se encontraba anonada, nunca en su vida había estado frente a una criatura mágica, y aunque en circunstancias normales nunca hubiera accedido a entregar a su bebé, así fuera por Kurapika. Pero la desesperación fue lo que le dio el valor para hacerlo, mientras pensaba asombrada sobre el hecho de que esa criatura hablara.

Para bien, Colt acunó con sumo cariño a la niña, la cual comenzó a reír al verle.

Sus alas comenzaron a batir, y su cuerpo se desprendió del piso.

–Quien se vaya a ir, tome una de mis patas. No tenemos más tiempo –advirtió.

La reina Oito se dirigió a ambos jóvenes:– Kurapika, no puedes cuestionar ni negarte a mis órdenes. Quiero que el joven Kalluto vaya contigo, claro si es que acepta.

–¡Pero…! –intentó protestar Kurapika.

–No sé a qué lugar iremos a parar. Solo pido que tenga dos personas que la protejan hasta que este a salvo. Si es necesario, contratare al joven –finiquitó.

–Aceptó –respondió el menor.

–Kurapika, en cuanto todo termine, asegúrate de darme el medio para pagarle.

–No hace falta –intervino de nuevo el azabache–, solo contacte con los Zoldyck y deposite a mi nombre. Dada su posición, no le será difícil hacer eso.

–¿Pero que le harán a usted? –por fin desesperó Kurapika.

La reina pensó por unos segundos y finalmente se dirigió al menor de nuevo.

–Joven Kalluto, eres miembro de la araña –asintió–. Confíen en mí, ya sé que hacer.

El sonido del elevador alertó de una próxima oleada de soldados.

–¡Vayanse ahora! –ordenó.

Ambos sujetaron una de las garras de Colt, el cual apenas lo hicieron, despegó su vuelo con tanta velocidad como pudo.

Los soldados salieron corriendo, encontrando a su pasó muchos cuerpos acribillados, balas y sangre regadas por donde fuera que miraran, y en medio de todo, a una mujer de rodillas sollozando desconsoladamente.

–¡Mi hija! –rompió a llorar con el desolador gritó que emitió– ¡la araña ha secuestrado al príncipe Wobble!

La guerra contra la araña había iniciado en el barco que Kurapika abandonó.

* * *

Colt los lleva hasta un barco el cual zarpa a la par de otros dos, todos en dirección opuesta al Black Whale.

Kalluto se suelta antes de que Colt empiece a descender y aterriza sin problemas en la madera, Kurapika por su lado espera a que bajen para soltarse, y espera en su lugar hasta que Colt le entrega a Wobble y se retira a uno de los barcos de los costados.

–¡Kurapika! –Leorio sale en su búsqueda del mencionado, hasta que su energética bienvenida se ve interrumpida al ver a Kalluto, ocasionándole levantar sus brazos en un intento vago de defensa propia– ¿Que hace él, aquí? Kurapika –se acerca a él sin discreción alguna–. Él, él es parte de la-…

–Lo sé –interrumpe alejándose con molestia de él– ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos? Por cierto, te queda bien ese traje –señala tras percatarse del traje de enfermero que Leorio viste.

–¡¿Eh?! –las palabras se atragantan en su garganta tras quedar atónito con la indiferencia del rubio. Desvía la mirada con temor al pequeño Zoldyck, el cual no esconde su mal mirar– ¡espera Kurapika! –llama mientras lo alcanza, pues ya había empezado a caminar y Leorio no quería estar cerca ni solo con el menor.

–Si no me equivoco, las hormigas van en los otros barcos –deduce.

–Así es, pero nosotros no vamos a donde ellos. Así que puedes relajarte –tranquiliza Leorio mientras ve al bebé jugando con sus manitas.

–¿Entonces a dónde? –cuestiona rápidamente.

Leorio suspira y mira a un costado.

–Solo el capitán sabe, pero será un lugar seguro.


End file.
